Let Love In
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Désolée pour le titre, il est pas top, mais j'avais pas d'idée. Une nouvelle rencontre pour Oliver va lui faire comprendre certaines chose. J'ai pas encore dépassé l'épisode 5 de la saison 3. Possible spoilers. Histoire toute en douceur, pas prise de tête Reviews appréciées
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fic Arrow, sortie d'un rêve lol, je me suis juste servie de ce rêve pour compléter tout le reste ^^. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser des Coms j'adore ça ^^**

_**Partie 01**_

Il était allongé, il le sentait, mais se sentait brisé de partout. Il avait mal, mais ne savait pas où il était blessé. Il se souvenait être tombé lors de sa fuite, il avait été blessé à la jambe mais c'est tout. Là il sentait des mains sur lui qui lui passait du froid sur le visage. A d'autres moments il sentait quelqu'un nettoyer sa blessure à la jambe. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, sans doute de Diggle ou de Félicity, l'un d'eux seulement s'occupait de ses blessures quand ça arrivait. Il voulait se réveiller mais avait encore du mal à bouger, il décida d'attendre un peu, de se reposer encore quelques temps... Après tout, il était en sécurité maintenant. Ses amis l'avaient sauvé et il était rentré au QG, tout allait bien.

Quand il finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux après avoir pu dormir un peu, il remarqua quelque chose... il n'était pas dans la cave... Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il était perdu, ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il commença à s'inquiéter, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour se défendre si besoin. Il n'avait plus de force et avait mal partout. Il entendit une petite voix s'élever vers lui.

"Vous êtes réveillé ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous étiez mort..."

Il se redressa... Enfin il essaya, il sentit une vive douleur à sa jambe et à ses côtes. Il retomba sur le dos, trouvant cette position plus confortable et moins douloureuse. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, ne savait pas qui était avec lui... Et il était inquiet. Il demanda qui était là. Il vit une personne approcher de lui, et fut étonnement surpris de voir une très jeune fille s'approcher de lui. Elle souriait et s'approcha de sa jambe pour être sure que ça n'avait pas ressaigné, elle sourit en remettant le pansement, rassurée de voir que la blessure allait bien.

"Je vous ai trouvé dans la rue à côté d'ici. J'ai voulu appelé la police quand j'ai entendu, mais j'ai vu que vous étiez le justicier... Alors je vous ai amené ici. D'ailleurs vous devriez faire un régime... Vous êtes drôlement lourd !"

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de cette jeune fille. Son poids lourd devait être du au fait que cette petite était frêle et ne devait pas faire plus de 35 kilos toute mouillée. Elle avait dit ça d'une traite en l'aidant à se redresser en lui mettant des coussins dans le dos. L'archer pouvait se rendre compte que l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient était un vieux bâtiment, sans doute industriel, mais il était aménagé, suffisamment pour être habitable.

La jeune fille était en train de ranger des affaire à elle dans une vieille malle. Elle y déposa deux gros coussins et un peu de vaisselle, puis elle le rejoignit. Elle avait eu peur quand elle avait entendu du bruit près de chez elle, c'était assez rare dans ce quartier. Alors elle était sortie. Elle avait regardé ce qu'il y avait, et elle l'avait vu... Le justicier, blessé, la jambe en sang. Alors elle n'avait pas hésité, sachant qu'il était possible que la police vienne, elle l'avait tiré jusqu'à chez elle, et avait soigné sa blessure. Elle vit que son invité avait l'air inquiet de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"Vous êtes en sécurité ici, ne vous en faites pas. La police se pointe jamais dans les bâtiments, juste dans ceux d'en face, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais bon, tout va bien."

Une fois que la jeune fille l'eut aidé à bien s'asseoir. Oliver la détailla de la tête au pieds. Elle était assez menue, pas bien vieille. Peut-être une douzaine d'années. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains et raide qu'elle avait attachés en natte avec un élastique. Ses yeux étaient verts clairs... Et c'est ce qui le choqua le plus... Ses yeux semblaient vides, fatigués... Tristes... Pas ceux d'une enfant. Ses vêtements étaient assez grand pour elles, elle avait un jean replié sur lui même au niveau du bas, et des baskets qui semblaient neuves par contre. Elle avait un T shirt rouge un peu sali avec une parka bleu marine. Et là il comprit... Cette jeune fille était SDF, elle ne devait pas avoir de maison... D'endroit ou vivre, de personne à qui parler... Elle devait être seule... Et ça Oliver le connaissait trop bien.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Nell. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, oui, c'est mon vrai prénom."

Il sourit et comprit que part l'originalité de son prénom, on devait souvent lui demander si c'était le vrai.

"Ravi de te rencontrer Nell... Je suis..."

"Je sais qui vous êtes... On voyait votre photo partout à un moment."

Nell alla lui chercher une bouteille d'eau, elle lui ouvrit et lui donna.

"Merci. Pour l'eau... Et aussi pour m'avoir amené ici..."

"Pas de quoi ! J'allais pas vous laisser dans la rue quand même."

Oliver chercha son téléphone mais la jeune fille le devança en le lui tendant.

"Tenez, mais il ne marche plus. Désolée. Il a du se casser quand vous êtes tombé. Je n'ai pas pu joindre quelqu'un pour vous. Mais si vous me donnez un numéro, je pourrais appeler."

Il vit Nell se diriger vers un sac à dos dans l'entrée, elle le prit et revint vers le blessé. Une fois à côté de lui elle l'ouvrit et renversa le contenu sur le matelas à côté de celui d'Oliver. Il arqua les sourcils quand il vit plusieurs téléphone portable en tomber. Il essaya de lui parler mais elle la devança.

"Quoi ? Il faut bien que je vive moi. Et puis je pense que vous avez suffisamment de criminels à arrêter pour vous occuper d'une pauvre petite voleuse de portable qui tente de survivre dans cette ville de dingue."

"Tu n'as pas de parents ?"

La jeune fille alluma un téléphone en regardant vers son patient improvisé.

"Vous voyez des parents ici ?"

Elle avait dit ça d'un air détaché, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle fit une grimace en voyant que le téléphone qu'elle avait choisi n'avait plus de batterie. Elle en choisit un autre et l'alluma aussi.

"C'est quoi son numéro ?"

Oliver sortit de ses pensées, voyant qu'il n'avait pas entendu, elle lui répéta.

"Le numéro de la fille dont vous arrêtiez pas de parler quand vous dormiez. Vous avez dit son prénom quatre fois, ou plus je sais pas, je me suis endormie aussi. Félicity, c'est ça ?"

Il fut surpris et étonné de l'entendre dire ça, il répliqua aussitôt, ne voulant pas se faire de fausse idée.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ça, je n'ai pas dit son prénom !"

Elle sourit quand elle entendit qu'il tentait de se justifier.

"Bien sur que oui, et vous avez dit d'autres choses aussi. Comme « je t'aime » ou..."

"Stop ! S'il te plaît."

Il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, Nell l'a comprit aussitôt, alors elle arrêta. Et au même moment, elle trouva un téléphone qui avait de la batterie. Elle demanda le numéro à Oliver qui lui donna aussitôt... Avant de tourner de l'oeil et de s'écrouler sur l'oreiller.

"Hé ! Monsieur le justicier ! Hé ! Faut se réveiller là ! Me faites pas ça quoi, je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi quand ils vont arriver ! Allez le justicier !"

Nell posa ses mains sur son front et remarqua qu'il était brûlant. Elle appela le numéro qu'il lui avait donné et attendit qu'on réponde. Ça lui parut être une éternité puis quelqu'un répondit... une femme, Nell fut étonnée d'entendre une femme à l'appareil alors qu'il lui avait dit que ce n'était rien... Elle secoua la tête et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui dit qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'elle n'avait rien pour la faire baisser. Nell donna l'adresse du bâtiment et la jeune femme au bout du fil dit qu'elle arrivait.

Une fois raccrochée, Nell s'assit à côté de lui. Cette femme devait compter pour lui pour qu'il lui donne son numéro à elle quand même. Elle sourit et se dit que la vie d'un justicier devait être vraiment galère.

Quand elle avait vu qui était sous la capuche de l'archer elle avait été surprise au début... Puis elle avait fait tout un tas de rapprochement qu'elle avait lu et avait comprit que c'était logique.

La jeune fille n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre quelqu'un appeler Oliver. Elle alla voir d'où ça venait et quand elle vit une femme et un homme, elle les guida vers lui. L'homme l'emmena et Nell n'eut rien à faire.

"Vous pouvez juste... Me prévenir de comment il ira ? S'il vous plaît..."

Félicity hocha doucement la tête, elle remercia la jeune fille et alla avec Diggle vers la voiture, il fallait soigner Oliver le plus vite possible.

Quand Oliver reprit connaissance, il était au QG, il reconnut l'endroit immédiatement, c'était beaucoup plus clair que là où il était avant, avec la petite. Il se redressa, douloureusement. Il vit Félicity arriver vers lui alors qu'elle appelait les autres qui arrivèrent aussitôt après. Il allait mieux, la douleur à sa jambe était presque inexistante, presque, ça lui lançait encore un peu. Il voyait le regard inquiet de ses amis. Quand il vit Félicity il repensa à ce que Nell lui avait dit, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça... Il devait mettre de la distance entre elle et lui s'il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme sache ce qu'il ressentait. Il le devait. Il le fallait. Il se tourna vers Diggle tentant au maximum d'éviter le contact visuel avec la jeune femme.

"Et la gamine... Nell... Elle a dit quelque chose ?"

"Elle veut juste savoir comment tu vas, avoir de tes nouvelles. Elle a l'air cool. Mais du coup, elle connaît ton identité..."

Oliver l'arrêta tout de suite.

"Elle ne dira rien, je pense qu'elle veut éviter la police autant que moi."

"Comment ça ?"

"Je crois qu'elle vit seule là bas. Sans personne."

N'ayant pas de moyens de communiquer avec Nell, Oliver dut attendre que sa jambe soit entièrement guérie avant de pouvoir rendre visite à sa jeune sauveuse. Il voulait la remercier. Elle le méritait. Trois jours plus tard, sa jambe allait beaucoup mieux. Il pouvait remarcher normalement. Il décida de retourner à l'entrepôt pour voir la jeune fille, même si il ne l'avait pas vu très longtemps, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, être sur qu'elle allait bien là où elle était, qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Diggle étant occupé à surveiller un gang, Félicity lui proposa de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta un peu à contre cœur, il voulait s'éloigner... Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Une fois sur place, ils entrèrent dans la bâtiments dans lequel Oliver avait été pendant quelques heures. Il appela Nell, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Ils regardèrent un peu ce qu'il y avait ici. Deux matelas, posés à même le sol. Des couvertures, des coussins. Des livres aussi. Un peu de vaisselle. La malle. Et d'autres objets divers. Ils allaient repartir quand il vit la jeune fille rentrer avec un sac à dos sans doute plein de son butin du jour.

"Oh monsieur Queen, vous allez mieux ?"

"Oui, mieux, merci."

"Tant mieux alors."

Nell alla poser son sac sur un gros coussin avant de revenir vers ses « invités ». Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, sinon ils ne seraient pas venus à deux.

"Je vous préviens que si vous appelez les services sociaux, je m'enfuirais... Comme la fois d'avant. Si vous appelez la police, je trouverais le moyen pour fuir aussi. Je suis plus futée que vous le pensez."

Oliver et Félicity sourirent à cette remarque et l'archer savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle arriverait à fuir, comme elle arrivait à survivre seule dans ce quartier qui était loin d'être le plus sur de la ville.

"Tu ne peux pas vivre sans parents Nell."

"Bien sur que oui, je le fais depuis mes 3 ans... Bon je suis dans la rue que depuis 2 ans, mais, je n'ai pas de parents depuis tout ce temps. Et je m'en sors bien."

Les deux amis étaient très étonnés de voir avec quel calme Nell répondait, elle n'avait pas l'air triste, ni rien du tout. Oliver avait un peu parlé d'elle, du peu qu'ils avaient discutés tout les deux, mais en la voyant en vrai, Félicity était vraiment étonnée de voir qu'elle était courageuse malgré son jeune âge.

"Tu as quel âge Nell ?"

Elle s'arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait avant de répondre.

"Euh... Je crois que j'ai douze ans, à peu près. J'en sais rien en fait, on a jamais fêter mon anniversaire, mais je suis née en 2002. Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester seule, qu'elle devait être avec des adultes pour prendre soin d'elle. Mais il n'eut rien à faire... Nell le devança.

"Vous êtes sympa de vouloir m'aider... Mais franchement, je ne veux pas. J'ai pas confiance dans les adultes, sans vouloir vous vexer."

Ils sourirent tout les deux, son franc parlé les étonnait vraiment.

"Pas de soucis Nell."

"Après tout, mon père est parti quand j'avais 2 ans, ma mère a trouvé un mec qui voulait pas d'enfant... Du coup, elle voulait plus de moi non plus. Après je suis allée dans 5... Non pardon 6 familles d'accueil, et la plus sympa d'entre toutes m'a jeté quand la femme a su qu'elle était enceinte."

"Pour ça que tu es partie ?"

Nell leva les yeux un moment, comme pour réfléchir avant de se tourner vers ses invités.

"Non, eux c'était ma première famille d'accueil, ensuite, j'en ai eu une où la femme enfermait tout dans les placard... Y compris les enfants qu'elle gardait. Y'a eu le type qui faisait de la drogue dans son garage... le couple qui voulait que je me fasse opérer pour ressembler a leur fille morte... Celle ou le type frappait sa femme... J'ai appelé la police... Et elle m'a jeté... Sympa, non ?"

Félicity n'en revenait pas, cette gamine avait vécu plus de choses dans sa courte vie que personne ne devrait avoir à vivre. Mais elle avait l'air d'aller, elle prenait les choses assez bien, avec sourire. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait plus confiance envers les adultes, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi Oliver se sentait « relié » par cette petite, ils étaient semblables, avaient tout les deux des douleurs dans leurs passés qui les liaient. Même si Oliver ne disait rien, cette petite l'avait touché... la jeune femme l'avait remarqué, et il voulait l'aider... Et pour lui, elle ferait tout.

"Ah et la dernière famille, de qui je me suis enfuie... C'était les pires... Enfin le type surtout. Il est entré dans ma chambre quelques fois la nuit... Alors avant qu'il aille plus loin, je suis partie. Et depuis je suis là."

Oliver était furieux... De savoir qu'une si jeune fille avait vécu tant de chose... S'il l'avait connu avant, il l'aurait sauvé de ces gens, il aurait aimé l'aider comme elle l'avait fait alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Oliver demanda à Félicity d'aller chercher un portable dans la voiture, elle sourit et y alla aussitôt, elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire, et était entièrement d'accord avec ça, après tout, tellement d'adultes l'avaient trahi, cette pauvre petite... Une fois qu'elle ne vit plus Félicity, Nell s'approcha d'Oliver.

"Je sais que vous voulez pas en parler... Mais c'est elle... Pas vrai ? Celle que vous avez appelé quand vous étiez endormi ?"

Oliver la regarda et sourit, après tout elle savait déjà tout... Ça ne servait à rien de le cacher.

"Oui, c'est elle... Mais je ne peux pas..."

"Je comprends... Vous avez la trouille. C'est humain après tout."

"Ne lui dis rien..."

Nell leva les yeux et sourit.

"Et lui dire quoi ? « Votre ami a appelé votre nom alors qu'il était limite dans le coma... Et il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait aussi... Mais ça il vous le dira jamais ». Ouais... Elle va me prendre pour une folle... Dans le meilleur des cas..."

Elle se tût un moment avant de poursuivre.

"Mais juste une petite chose si je peux me permettre..."

"Quoi ?"

"Évitez d'être trop distant... Vous allez lui faire du mal."

Oliver ne put rien ajouter, il vit Félicity revenir avec un portable dans la main, qu'elle donna à Nell qui le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

"Vous savez, je peux en avoir une tonne des portables. Mais... Merci."

Oliver sourit.

"Peut-être... Mais avec celui ci, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, si tu as besoin de moi... Où de l'archer, appelle-moi. Je viendrais."

Voyant qu'elle avait l'air de douter de sa parole, il poursuivit par une simple petite phrase.

"Fais-moi confiance."

Nell rangea le portable dans sa poche avant de lui sourire et de lui dire tout simplement...

"Je vais essayer."

Sur le chemin du retour, Oliver resta silencieux, pensant à cette petite qui l'avait aidé et qu'il aimerait aider encore plus qu'avec ce simple téléphone portable. Félicity ne disait rien, elle savait que son ami ne voulait pas parler. Elle savait qu'il voulait l'aider. Mais elle savait aussi que depuis son réveil, il évitait son regard, de lui parler, à part les politesse d'usage, il ne lui parlait pas ou presque. Ça lui faisait du mal, mais elle ne disait rien. Après tout, il avait déjà été clair. Alors elle ne disait rien. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour... Son amitié prendrait le dessus et qu'il redeviendrait le Oliver qu'elle aimait.

_1 mois plus tard._

Tout avait repris comme avant, Oliver avait reprit sa capuche d'Archer, Félicity continuait d'améliorer les systèmes de ses ordinateurs. Roy et Laurel continuaient de s'entraîner avec Diggle. Leur prochaine cible était un nouveau gang implanté dans un des quartiers chaud de la ville. Ils avaient prévu de le faire plonger d'ici quelques jours, tout était prêt pour que ça marche.

Oliver n'avait aucune nouvelle de Nell, ça le rassurait, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'elle se débrouillait seule. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance dans les adultes, qu'elle ne lui ferait pas confiance de si tôt... Mais il aimerait qu'elle y arrive, un jour. En plus, depuis quelques temps il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son amie, à Félicity, les mots qu'il avait dit... Que Nell avait entendu... Tout était vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas pour le moment. Un jour, il aimerait tout lui dire, tout lui faire comprendre, tout lui avouer... Qu'il l'aimait mais que pour le moment, c'était trop dangereux pour elle de le savoir, pour elle qu'ils soient ensemble... Mais ça le brisait... Et il savait que elle aussi en souffrait... Il voyait que quand ils étaient juste tout les deux... elle était différente. Triste... A ces moments là, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien... Que tout était faux... Et que bientôt, il lui dirait la vérité... Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il la regardait vérifier une énième fois que personne n'avait touché au pare feu de son ordinateur... Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand son portable se mit à sonner... Il décrocha sans hésiter.

"Allo ?"

Il avait mis la voix électronique qu'il utilisait quand il était l'Archer, ne sachant pas qui l'appelait, et sachant que très peu de personne avait ce numéro.

"Monsieur Queen..."

"Nell ?"

A l'entente du prénom Félicity se leva de son bureau et Diggle arriva aussitôt à côté de son ami, suivit de Roy et de Laurel qui bien que ne connaissant pas cette petite, savaient pertinemment que leur ami s'inquiétait pour elle.

"Nell qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je crois que cette fois, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant quelques secondes, ce qui fit très peur à Oliver.

"Nell ?"

"C'est bon... J'ai cru que quelqu'un venait... Monsieur Queen... Y'a des gars... Ils veulent me tuer..."

"Ok Nell, surtout tu ne bouges pas, tu restes où tu es, tu restes bien cachée. J'arrive. Ne bouge pas !"

Félicity vint avec eux, elle devait localiser le téléphone de la petite et être sure qu'Oliver la retrouve très vite. Elle aussi était inquiète.

Nell était effrayée, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait rien de fait de mal... pour une fois, certes elle savait qu'elle était une voleuse, mais là, elle n'avait rien fait. Et pourtant elle était en danger, elle espérait vraiment que l'Archer allait venir à son secours, cette fois, elle avait vraiment besoin de l'aide d'un adulte, de quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle pour veiller sur elle. Elle entendit du bruit, pas très loin d'elle, elle reconnut les pas du type qui l'avait suivit alors elle essaya de sortir de sa cachette, doucement, sans faire de bruit, comme elle faisait à chaque fois. Elle réussi sans trop de soucis, avant d'entendre un bruit de détonation juste derrière elle.

"Tu es futée gamine. Mais tu ne restes pas moins qu'une gamine. Alors tu vas me suivre."

"Non... J'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit, je vois pas pourquoi ça va changer maintenant."

L'homme avança jusqu'à elle, il s'approchait de plus en plus quand une flèche l'atteignit à la jambe droite, le faisant s'écrouler à terre. Nell se retourna et sourit en voyant Arrow devant elle. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Une fois dans le van, Diggle les conduisit dans un coin tranquille pour que Nell puisse leur raconter ce qu'il c'était passé. Pourquoi ces types voulaient la tuer. Elle commença du début.

"Pour une fois que je trouve un portable et que je le vole pas, on veut me tuer... Pas de chance pour moi."

"Nell... C'est sérieux."

"Je sais... J'ai trouvé un téléphone il y a trois jours, j'ai voulu le rendre... Bah oui, on sait jamais à qui il peut appartenir, je ne vole que les gens que j'ai déjà observé moi... je suis pas stupide. Bref, je veux savoir a qui il est sauf qu'on a appelé dessus avant... J'ai répondu et on m'a dit qu'on me tuerait pour le récupérer. Ils ont du localiser le GPS ou je sais pas quoi... mais ils m'ont trouvé et voilà... le reste vous le savez... Mais j'ai reconnu la voix du gars au téléphone, c'est le gars du gang, le nouveau qui est arrivé !"

Oliver prit le portable que lui tendait Nell, il regarda à l'intérieur et il comprit pourquoi ce gars voulait le récupérer, à l'intérieur se trouvait tout un tas de noms, d'adresses, de dates. Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Ce doit être lui. Il m'appelle plein de fois par jours."

Oliver répondit au téléphone. Il devait faire comprendre à ce gars que s'il ne laissait pas Nell tranquille il aurait à faire à lui. Une fois qu'il l'eut à l'appareil, le chef de gang ne se laissa pas démener et osa même menacer l'archer qui ne parut même pas surpris. À l'autre bout du fil on lui disait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré son portable. Oliver sourit et lui dit que c'était tant pis pour lui... Qu'il allait l'arrêter.

Il demanda à Félicity de rester avec Nell dans le Van pendant que lui, Diggle et Roy allait dans l'entrepôt affronter ces type. La jeune femme accepta sans hésiter et leur souhaita bonne chance. Elle avait envie de lui crier d'être prudent mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et resta seule avec Nell qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

"A monsieur Queen... Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait si vite pour m'aider, il ne m'a vu qu'une fois. Enfin non deux, mais c'est tout comme."

"Il est comme ça... Il veut toujours aider ceux qui en ont besoin."

Nell avait remarqué comment Félicity parlait de lui, comment elle lui parlait, c'était différent, légèrement mais elle avait pu facilement s'en rendre compte. Depuis toujours la petite avait la « capacité » de repérer les mensonges des gens, de savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, juste en les voyant et en les écoutant. Ça lui avait permis de survivre dans la rue, mais là ça lui permettait surtout de voir deux adultes qui avaient l'air de souffrir plus qu'elle... Car oui, même si elle faisait comme si de rien était... Parfois c'était dur d'être seule et elle pleurait la nuit car elle avait peur. Elle aimerait les aider tout les deux... Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment.

Elles restèrent seules dans le camion un bon moment, Félicity ne pouvait pas joindre Oliver et ça l'inquiétait un peu, elles étaient sur les siège avant du van à regarder un peu tout autour d'elles.

"Je suis sure que tout va bien pour eux."

"Oui... Je l'espère..."

Nell sourit doucement et essaya de changer de sujet.

"J'aime bien cet endroit la nuit... On dirait un autre endroit que durant la journée."

Félicity regarda dans la même direction que la jeune fille et put voir que c'était beau en effet. Elles se trouvaient sur le rebord de l'eau, près du port, les lumières de la ville donnait un petit côté romantique à ce coin mal famé.

"C'est beau c'est vrai."

"La journée c'est triste ici..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elles sentirent un choc à l'arrière de la voiture, sans savoir ce que c'était, puis un second qui les firent s'avancer près de l'eau. Félicity ouvrit la portière du côté de Nell et lui dit de descendre et de courir loin. La jeune fille ne chercha pas à dire quoi que ce soit et fit ce qu'elle dit pensant qu'elle sortirait aussi... Mais Nell entendit un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui plonge dans l'eau, elle se retourna et vit le van s'enfoncer doucement sous l'eau. La voiture qui l'avait poussé s'enfuit à toute vitesse alors que Nell entendit un prénom d'une voix brisée par la peur.

"Félicity !"

**La suite arrivera bientôt, elle est déjà écrite, j'essayerai d'en poster un tout les trois jours.**

**Reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devant l'engouement que cette fic suscite, je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui ^^**

**J'ai oublié de dire pourquoi j'ai appelé la gamine Nell XD en fait les prénoms c'est la plus grosse difficulté pour moi, je cherche toujours pendant des heures, je voulais de l'original sans non plus être inventé... Alors j'ai cherché et j'avais trouvé Ornella, mais je ne suis pas trop fan ( désolée s'il y a des Ornella dans les parages ^^ ) mais Nell j'aime bien =) Sinon, je suis très contente que ça plaise cette petite fic ^^**

_**Partie 02**_

Ce qu'Oliver vit fut pour lui une vision d'horreur, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, voir le van plonger dans l'eau sachant pertinemment que celle qu'il aimait se trouvait dedans... Lui glaça le sang. Il vit que Nell avait eu le temps de sortir, mais pas Félicity. Elle était toujours dans le van... Dans l'eau... Il n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea, il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais pu retourner dans l'eau comme ça. Depuis le naufrage l'eau était la seule chose qui l'effrayait vraiment... Mais savoir qu'il pouvait la perdre lui fit oublier sa peur. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, cette peur était plus forte que celle de l'eau... Il nagea jusqu'à la porte du van et vit la jeune femme tenter de sortir, mais la pression de l'eau l'en empêchait. Le seul moyen était de casser la vitre. Il décocha une de ses flèches et tira... L'eau entra encore plus vite une fois la vitre cassée... Et quand il entra dans le van pour aider la jeune femme, il vit qu'elle était inconsciente... Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit sortir avant de la remonter à la surface.

Une fois sur le bord de la rive, il l'allongea et tenta de la réveiller en la secouant un peu, mais en vain. Il vit ses amis revenir quand il commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser...

1,2,3,4,5... Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, elle ne réagissait pas... Elle ne se réveillait pas... Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il essayait, plusieurs fois qu'il tentait de la réanimer, mais le massage n'avait aucun effet. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

« Oliver, ça suffit... »

« Non ! »

Laurel venait de parler, elle voulait qu'il arrête, mais jamais il ne pourrait, pas tant qu'il aurait la force de faire de son mieux pour qu'elle lui revienne. Il n'arrêterait pas, jamais... Il continua son massage. Laurel quant-à elle fut vraiment surprise de la façon dont il lui avait répondu, mais elle n'a pas tenté de lui redire d'arrêter, elle avait compris... Au timbre de sa voix, que rien ne le ferait arrêter.

1,2,3,4,5... Il lui insuffla de l'air dans les poumons.

1,2,3,4,5... Il recommença.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il s'y refusait, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça sans qu'il n'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit... Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul... Car oui sans elle, il se sentirait trop seul pour continuer quoi que ce soit. _Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas... Reste avec moi... Je t'aime... Même si je ne te le dis pas... Je jure que si tu reviens... Je ne te laisserais plus t'éloigner de moi... Je ne m'éloignerais plus de toi... Je t'en pris reste avec moi. _Il n'avait pas dit ça tout haut, il l'avait juste pensé très fort, très sérieusement, même s'il aurait peur de tout lui dire quand elle se réveillera, car oui, c'était obligé qu'elle se réveille, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour lui... Il lui dira tout, qu'il l'aime, peut-être pas avec ses mots là... Mais il tenterait de lui faire comprendre. Il continua son massage cardiaque... Chaque fois qu'il touchait ses lèvres pour lui donner de l'air, il sentait son cœur se briser, il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement, il aurait voulu lui donner un vrai baiser... Et pas qu'un. Puis elle se mit à tousser, il fut soulagé... Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, jamais. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il pu, sans non plus lui faire du mal. Sentir son contact lui fit du bien, et sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte... il ne la repoussa pas... Bien au contraire...

Félicity allait bien, Oliver la tenait toujours contre lui, il avait eu tellement peur... De la perdre, il ne l'aurait pas supporté, mais quand elle avait respiré, quand enfin elle avait recraché l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Sous les regards de ses amis qui ne prenaient ça que pour du soulagement. Sous la surprise de Félicity qui malgré qu'elle lui ai rendu son étreinte, luttait surtout pour reprendre une respiration normale. Sous les regards de Nell qui souriait sachant pertinemment pourquoi Oliver se comportait de la sorte. Une fois qu'il avait relâché la jeune femme, il l'aida à se relever et la conduisit à la voiture. Alors que Nell allait rentrer dans son « chez elle », Oliver l'appela et lui demanda de venir avec eux... Il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Sans surprise elle accepta, elle espérait au fond d'elle qui lui demande de dîner avec eux, car toute cette agitation lui avait donné très faim et elle ne serait pas contre un bon cheeseburger. Dans la voiture, Nell était à côté de Félicity qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. La petite remarquait les coups d'œil d'Oliver qui regardait dans le rétroviseur vers la jeune femme qu'il venait de sauver. Elle sourit en se disant que peut-être maintenant il essaierait de faire un pas vers elle. Elle fut étonnée en voyant qu'ils arrivaient devant une boîte de nuit.

« Vous savez monsieur Queen... Je suis un peu trop jeune pour aller en boîte... »

« Appelle-moi Oliver... Et je sais que tu es trop jeune, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. »

Nell ne comprenait pas, mais elle le suivait sans soucis, elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance... Mais ça venait, juste un peu. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'ils la conduisaient dans un sous sol, elle les suivait sans soucis, savait qu'ils ne lui feraient rien de toute façon. Une fois en bas, elle poussa un petit cri d'admiration en voyant leur QG, ils sourirent tous face à sa réaction.

« C'est trop cool ici ! »

Une fois qu'ils lui eurent montrer tout ce qu'elle demandait, ce qui faisait beaucoup vu que Nell était vraiment très curieuse, Diggle, Roy et Laurel partirent, la soirée avait été longue et ils étaient fatigués. Félicity prévint qu'elle partirait après avoir pris une douche et s'être réchauffée. Oliver conduisit Nell dans un endroit « spécial », elle était pressée de voir de quoi il s'agissait et fut surprise de voir que c'était une chambre, une chambre simple mais qui avait l'air confortable. Elle ne comprenait pas et se retourna vers Oliver.

« Tu peux venir ici... Quand tu veux, pour dormir... Au moins tu auras chaud, et tu auras à manger. Alors si ça te dit, tu peux rester ici... »

Nell ne sut pas quoi dire à ça, à part juste un petit mot...

« Merci. »

Une fois assise sur son lit, Nell posa une question à son nouvel hôte.

« Tu ne vas pas lui dire pas vrai... Pourtant tu en as eu envie tout à l'heure... Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. »

Il soupira... Nell comprenait que c'était un sujet sensible et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, mais elle sentait qu'il commençait à changer d'avis et elle voulait vraiment qu'il fasse un pas vers elle... Comme ça, peut-être que son regard triste deviendrait un plus heureux.

« J'en crève d'envie... Vraiment. Mais c'est dangereux... »

« Pourquoi ? Elle sait qui tu es non ? Du coup elle sait dans quoi elle s'embarque ! Mais je peux comprendre, t'en fais pas... C'est juste qu'un jour elle partira... Et tu le sais. »

Il ne put rien dire, il vit Nell s'allonger dans le lit et s'endormir aussitôt, elle était épuisée, vraiment épuisée. Il lui mit la couverture sur elle avant de la laisser dormir tranquillement. Quand il revint près des bureaux, il vit Félicity mettre le pare-feu en marche, elle avait emprunté une tenue de Laurel, elle n'aimait pas ce style, mais ses vêtements étaient trempés et n'avait donc pas le choix. En voyant son ami revenir elle se redressa et lui fit un de ses sourires qu'il aimait tant. Comment pouvait-il résister ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait ? Pour lui dire qu'il voulait être avec elle, à chaque seconde... Il aimerait tellement... Mais il avait si peur de la perdre elle aussi à un moment... Il la regardait faire les 100 pas, elle vérifiait tout avant de partir, à chaque fois, chaque soir... Et là comme tout les soirs, elle vérifiait que tout allait bien avant de rentrer de chez elle.

« Nell a accepté de dormir ici ? »

« Oui, elle s'est même déjà endormie. »

Elle sourit et prit ses affaires, elle allait rentrer chez elle, mais Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir... A ce que Nell lui avait dit _C'est juste qu'un jour elle partira... Et tu le sais. _Il ne le voulait pas, ne le supporterait pas. Et là elle partait... Sans doute pas pour toujours, elle serait sans doute là demain matin... Ou demain soir... Mais elle partait... Et il sentait son cœur se briser à cette pensée... Alors il oublia ses résolutions, oublia ses choix... Et dit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Ne pars pas... »

Il avait dit ça si bas qu'il n'était pas sur qu'elle ai entendu. Mais le fait de la voir s'arrêter lui fit comprendre que c'était le contraire. Il crut qu'elle allait se retourner, mais n'en fit rien... Bien au contraire, elle reprit sa marche... Alors il alla vers elle, rapidement, presqu'en courant... il lui prit le bras doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne peur...

« Ne pars pas... Je t'en pris... »

Elle voulu se débattre mais il la tenait toujours, juste un peu plus fort... Juste un peu plus...

« Ne fais pas ça à cause de ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir... Ne fait pas ça pour ensuite comprendre que tu as fait une erreur... Laisse-moi partir avant que je me mette vraiment à regretter que tu m'aie sortie de l'eau... »

« Tu regrettes que je t'ai sauvé ? »

« Au moins j'aurais arrêté de souffrir. »

Entendre cette dernière phrase lui avait fait mal, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait préféré mourir dans cette eau glaciale... Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, et il regrettait, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Il voulait tout arrêter et commencer à guérir chacune des blessures qu'il lui avait faite... Il remarqua qu'elle ne résistait plus, n'essayait plus de partir. La jeune femme savait qu'il était plus fort qu'elle même s'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal physiquement. Elle se retourna vivement et essaya de lui parler, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, délicatement, lâchant son bras au cas où elle voudrait partir. Ne voulant pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne réagit pas, mais ne fit rien non plus pour le repousser. Quand il se recula d'elle, il put voir ses yeux humides dont les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Oublie Félicity... Oublie tout ce que t'ai dit avant... Oublie que j'ai eu une peur terrible de faire face à la vérité. Oublie que je t'ai repoussé... Oublie que je t'ai fais du mal... Laisse-moi te faire oublier... Je ne suis pas prêt à dire que... »

Il ne put rien dire d'autre, cette fois c'est elle qui l'embrassait, elle avait posé ses mains autour de son cou afin de le rapprocher d'elle. Il fut très surpris, mais sourit contre ses lèvres et passa ses mains dans son dos, il la serra tout contre lui, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, voulait la garder contre elle et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait... Même s'il ne pouvait pas encore lui dire, il voulait lui montrer. Il la porta doucement et elle se retrouva les jambes enroulées contre sa taille, ses lèvres toujours sur les siennes. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver un jour. Ils se séparèrent un moment, se regardèrent cherchant chacun un signe de regret, un signe montrant que l'autre voulait arrêter, mais ils ne virent rien. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que Oliver ne l'emmène vers sa chambre à lui...

Une heure plus tard, Nell sursauta, elle avait entendu du bruit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre du bruit la nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans la petite chambre que Oliver avait fait pour elle et où il lui avait proposé de rester si elle voulait. Elle sourit en y repensant, avant d'entendre de nouveau du bruit. Elle sortit un peu de la chambre voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle avait à peine franchi la porte qu'elle ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup avant de se dire à elle même :

« Ils auraient pas oubliés que je suis là ces deux là ? »

Elle fit une petite grimace avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. « Sa chambre » ça lui faisait bizarre de penser ça d'une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle s'y sentait bien... Comme chez elle. Elle allait se recoucher quand elle entendit de nouveau des bruit provenant de l'autre bout du couloir. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit un téléphone qu'elle aimait beaucoup, la personne a qui elle l'avait piqué avait des supers musiques dedans, elle prit les écouteurs qu'elle avait piqué à quelqu'un d'autre et les brancha dessus avant de les mettre dans ses oreilles et de mettre une musique qu'elle adorait. _Goo Goo Dolls, Let love In, _quand la chanson commença, Nell sourit, en se disant que cette chanson correspondait bien aux deux zigotos pas discrets pour deux sous. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pas si loin de sa chambre mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais Nell était heureuse pour eux, vraiment heureuse.

_**You're the only one I ever believed in**_

_Tu es la seule en qui j'ai jamais cru**  
>The answer that could never be found<strong>_

_La réponse qui ne pouvait jamais être trouvé**  
>The moment you decided to let love in<strong>_

_Le moment où tu as décidé de laisser l'amour entrer**  
>Now I'm banging on the door of an angel<strong>_

_Maintenant je frappe à la porte d'un ange**  
>The end of fear is where we begin<strong>_

_La fin de la peur est là où nous commençons**  
>The moment we decided to let love in <strong>_

_Le moment où on a décidé de laisser l'amour entrer._

Le lendemain quand Félicity se réveilla, elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur d'avoir rêvé cette nuit... Elle était terrifiée qu'il ne soit pas avec elle, terrifiée de se retourner et de voir une place vide à ses côtés... Elle ne regrettait pas cette nuit, jamais elle ne pourrait, mais elle se demandait si lui regretterait. Elle se posa un millier de question dans sa tête, gardait les yeux fermés pour être sur que personne ne sache qu'elle était réveillée. _« Je dois partir, loin d'ici, sans regarder derrière moi, pour ne pas savoir s'il est toujours là. Et s'il est là je serais partie avant qu'il ne me dise que c'était une erreur... Je dois partir... ». _Elle était crispée sur elle même, nerveuse... Elle se détendit aussitôt quand elle sentit deux bras la serrer doucement contre elle, la rapprocher contre un torse qui ne lui était pas du tout inconnu.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée... Ton corps t'a trahi... Et je sais à quoi tu penses, mais tu vois, je suis là. Je ne compte aller nul part. »

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son cou, doucement, à plusieurs endroits, elle se retourna vers lui, il la tenait toujours dans ses bras et la rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser de nouveaux sur les lèvres cette fois ci. Il approfondit le baiser avant de la faire basculer sous lui... Elle se mit à rire, il adorait entendre son rire, c'était un son magnifique pour lui, vraiment parfait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait être si heureux qu'en ce moment, mais il l'était vraiment. Avec elle. Il lui sourit, posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement avant de l'embrasser encore, tendrement du bout des lèvres, il se retira aussitôt ce qui fit grimacer la jeune femme qui voulait un vrai baiser pour commencer la journée, il recommença une fois, deux fois... Il allait recommencer une troisième fois mais Félicity entoura son cou de ses bras pour le rapprocher d'elle, il sourit encore une fois contre ses lèvres avant de la serrer contre lui et de lui prouver de nouveau par les gestes à quel point il l'aimait.

Nell se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude. Elle avait assez bien dormi après avoir mis les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Elle se rendit à la salle des ordinateurs, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle ne voulait toucher à rien, pour ne pas commettre d'erreur, elle regarda les flèches, l'arc, la tenue d'archer, elle regarda tout et sourit en pensant au fait qu'elle était une des seules personnes à connaître la vérité. Elle ne dévoilerait jamais ce secret, c'était trop important pour tout le monde. Surtout pour ses nouveaux amis.

« Tu es déjà debout Nell ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Diggle qui descendait les marches.

« J'ai l'habitude de me réveiller tôt. »

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Début difficile, mais après ça été. »

« Je comprends, tu dois t'habituer à dormir ici, après ça ira. »

Nell sourit.

« Oh non, je dors très bien, peu importe où je suis même si je me réveille très tôt... C'est juste que... J'ai été quelque peu dérangé par deux personnes... »

Au même moment un cri retentit jusque dans la salle principale... Elle ferma les yeux et fit de nouveau une grimace alors que Diggle fit de grands yeux, surpris. Avant de sourire sincèrement.

« Et ils remettent ça dès le matin... Beurk... »

« Ça a été comme ça toute la nuit ? »

« Hier soir oui... Ensuite j'ai écouté la musique... Et j'ai pu dormir... »

Un autre cri, plus puissant encore. La jeune fille ferma les yeux... Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux mais aurait préféré ne pas entendre leur nouvelle vie aussi bruyamment.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'Oliver se déciderait à faire un pas vers elle. Il lui en a fallut du temps quand même. »

« Ouais bah ils pourraient s'abstenir quand même... Je suis là quand même... Mais ils ont du zapper. »

« Ca fait des mois qu'ils s'abstiennent tu sais... »

Des bruits de plus en plus éloquent se firent entendre partout dans la cave.

« Mais là ils y vont fort j'avoue... »

« Pitié, on peut sortir de là ? »

Diggle sourit et lui fit signe de venir avec lui.

« Je te paye le petit déj ? Je dois le prendre avec ma femme. Elle sera ravie de te rencontrer. »

« Yep je veux bien. Merci. »

Nell suivit John qui lui proposa de l'emmener dans un petit restaurant pour prendre le petit déjeuner, elle accepta volontiers, elle avait toujours eu envie de manger des pan-cakes.

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je suis contente de voir que cette fic plaise autant ^^, je vous mets donc la suite aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant, elle est plus courte que les autres celle là ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Partie 03**_

Un bon moment plus tard Félicity avait sa tête posée sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle voulait lui dire, mais ne voulait pas qu'il se sente forcé de lui répondre. Alors elle attendrait, et puis elle était sure qu'il le savait, il n'était pas près et elle comprenait. Elle aimait les petites caresses qu'il lui faisait à la base du cou, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras... Mais avait quand même encore de l'appréhension de ce qui se passerait par la suite, elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête alors qu'elle avait espéré si longtemps qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle doutait d'elle, et aussi un peu de lui bien qu'elle comprenne ses doutes.

« Je ne regrette rien... Rien du tout. Je sais que j'ai encore peur... Mais je veux être avec toi... Seulement toi. »

Elle sourit et repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Elle avait bien pensé à ça... Au fait qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse s'il ne l'avait pas sauvé... Mais maintenant elle était encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Lui aussi repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Il devait lui en parler, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas la perdre, jamais... Et qu'il voulait encore moins qu'elle pense à mourir...

« Ne penses plus jamais que ça vaudrait mieux que tu meures... Promets-le moi... S'il te plaît... Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Félicity... J'ai besoin de toi... Je veux te rendre heureuse... Et je veux que tu me rendes heureux... Plus que je ne le suis en ce moment même... »

Elle sentit comme de la supplication dans sa voix, il semblait vraiment terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, il avait l'air de s'en vouloir terriblement de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant ces mois. Mais elle avait oublié... Il lui avait suffit de quelques mots et d'une nuit pour qu'elle oublie... Elle aussi voulait le rendre heureux, voulait être heureuse avec lui... Uniquement avec lui. Alors elle ne trouva qu'une chose à dire...

« Je te le promets. »

Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de la serrer encore plus contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'elle ne lui pose une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Plusieurs choses... La première fois... C'était quand j'ai été blessé et que Nell m'a sauvé, elle m'a dit que j'avais prononcé ton prénom en dormant et je me suis énervé quand elle m'en a parlé... »

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il avait aussi dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était pas encore prêt, bientôt, il le lui dirait, il se le promit à lui même, mais il devait attendre encore un peu, d'être sur de lui, pas de ses sentiments car ça il en était déjà certain... Mais il voulait prendre plus confiance en lui avant de lui dire. Il put voir Félicity sourire quand il lui avait dit cela.

« Ensuite ? »

« Ensuite... Alors... Ah oui quand on a amené le portable à Nell, quand tu as été à la voiture le chercher, elle a su que c'était toi dès le début, moi qui pensais être discret, une gamine de 12 ans s'en ai rendu compte... »

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux, la jeune femme se retourna pour se retrouver le ventre contre le lit, il sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement, elle ferma les yeux et posa un bref baiser dans sa paume avant de se blottir tout contre lui. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de continuer son récit.

« Après... C'est hier soir... Quand... »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, elle s'était perdu au fond de sa gorge refusant de se dire que ça avait failli se passer, qu'elle aurait pu mourir... Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux... Elle voyait qu'il se retenait de verser des larmes. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui posa un léger sur les lèvres.

« Hey... Je vais bien, je suis là. Toi aussi... Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout va bien. »

Il sourit et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, juste pour être sur qu'elle était bien là.

« Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de te réanimer, je n'aurais jamais pu... Et là j'ai vraiment su... Que je me voilais la face et que je devrais tout te dire, même si j'ai encore la trouille. Et quand une fois rentrés Nell m'a dit qu'un jour tu partirais car tu en aurais marre de souffrir par ma faute, je ne l'ai pas supporté, je ne pourrais jamais le supporter... »

« Alors en gros... Tout ça... Le fait que tu ai réussi à t'ouvrir à moi... Et notre nuit... Je le dois à une gamine de 12 ans ? »

« En gros oui... »

Elle sourit, lui aussi... Heureux qu'elle lui ai ouvert les yeux si rapidement, ils devraient la remercier plus tard, pour le moment il se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever aussi. Après tout ils avaient tout les deux du travail. Oliver ne mit que son pantalon disant à Félicity qu'il voulait s'entraîner un peu avant de commencer la journée, elle sourit et enfila ses vêtements de la veille qui étaient secs désormais. Oliver s'approcha d'elle rapidement et lui vola un léger baiser avant d'aller s'entraîner.

Une heure passa durant laquelle la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui afin de le regarder... Comme elle le faisait souvent, mais cette fois quand il croisait son regard, elle lui lançait un petit sourire et ne baissait pas les yeux comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ces petits regards Oliver les avait vu souvent, très souvent... Il savait ce que ça voulait dire mais ne disait rien, mais depuis leur réveil, quand il voyait son regard, ça avait une toute autre signification à leurs yeux... Et ils aimaient ça... Vraiment.

« Nell n'est pas là au fait ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester quand elle voulait, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à rester toute la journée enfermée. »

Oliver s'arrêta net, il ferma les yeux se disant qu'hier elle était là... Cette nuit elle était là... Et elle avait sans doute entendu... Tout le monde aurait pu entendre... Il ferma les yeux essayant de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas entendu... Mais il savait que c'était le contraire... Il espérait juste qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait fuir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il la regarda s'approcher de lui doucement, remettant ses lunettes au niveau de ses yeux... Il l'a trouvait vraiment sexy comme ça.

« Rien, tout va bien. »

Il ne voulait pas lui dire... Comment aurait-il pu ? Il la connaissait trop bien, il savait qu'elle serait gênée, qu'elle rougirait, qu'elle irait se cacher si elle apprenait que Nell avait peut-être tout entendu... Il descendit du tapis et la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer d'elle... Comment avait-il pu attendre si longtemps ?

« Comment tu veux qu'on agisse... Avec les autres ? »

« Je dois dire que je n'y ai pas réfléchi, je ne suis pas du genre à parler de moi... Enfin maintenant. J'aimerais garder ça pour nous... Juste un peu... »

« Oliver... Tu me connais... Quand je commence à parler je dis n'importe quoi... Je risque de tout dire... Sans même m'en rendre compte ! »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite... Il sourit, il serait toujours étonné de sa capacité à parler aussi vite. Il posa ses mains dans son dos et la rapprocha de lui doucement. Lui posa un baiser sur le front, sur les lèvres et de nouveau sur le front. Elle adorait qu'il soit si doux avec elle...

« Dans ce cas on a qu'à simplement ne rien dire... Pour le moment... Et s'ils le découvrent on leur dira tout. »

Elle acquiesça doucement avant de l'embrasser délicatement et de quitter la cave, elle avait encore beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, même si à la seconde où elle avait passé la porte... Il lui manquait déjà. Elle referma la porte de la cave, s'appuya dessus et sourit en se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait rêvé de cette nuit tellement de fois, et c'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ils avait fait l'amour toute la nuit, et il n'était pas parti, il était resté avec elle alors qu'elle aurait juré qu'il serait parti. Mais non, il était là... Et ce matin encore il l'avait prise dans ses bras... Félicity était heureuse. Plus qu'heureuse... Et vraiment amoureuse. Alors que Oliver sentit immédiatement un manque à ses côtés quand il l'avait vu franchir la porte... Et il se dit qu'il avait été idiot... D'attendre si longtemps... Mais que maintenant qu'elle était avec lui, qu'il avait réussi à lui ouvrir son cœur... Il ne laisserait plus s'éloigner de lui, ne s'éloignerait plus d'elle... Et qu'il finirait par lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Nell rentra plus tard, doucement, craignant surprendre encore une scène assez Hot chez ses amis, c'était une scène qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublier. Elle en était certaine... Heureusement qu'elle avait juste entendu... Sinon elle serait traumatisé à vie... Même si en vivant dans la rue... Elle avait vu des choses pires que ça. Comme un homme poignardant une jeune femme dans une ruelle sombre la première année... Nell avait appelé la police et elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu la jeune femme. Où comme ces trois jeunes voulant agresser une femme qui rentrait chez elle après son travail, fort heureusement cette dernière avait du gaz poivre et les jeunes avait fuit très rapidement. Elle avait vu beaucoup de violence dans cette ville, dans ces rues.

La jeune fille secoua la tête essayant d'oublier ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de tout ça. Là, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de prendre une douche et Oliver lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait le faire ici. Elle le vit en train de se rhabiller après son entraînement. Il sourit en la voyant, et décida qu'avec sa façon de voir les choses, il devrait lui dire... Après tout, elle était déjà sans doute au courant.

« J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil ! »

« Merci... Mais pas besoin de me le dire... Vous auriez pu aller ailleurs franchement. »

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle quand elle s'assit au bureau de la jeune femme.

« Désolé... J'ai complètement oublié que tu étais là... »

Nell sourit et demanda à Oliver où se trouvait la douche, elle avait besoin de se changer, il lui indiqua le chemin avant de sortir son téléphone, il venait de recevoir un message. Il espérait que ce soit Félicity... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, c'était Diggle qui lui disait qu'il aurait un peu de retard, Lyla avait peut-être trouvé un appartement. Il lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, avant de chercher le nom de Félicity... Il avait envie de l'appeler, elle lui manquait...

« Appelle-la. »

Il se retourna brusquement, Nell était déjà changé, les cheveux mouillés.

« Déjà ? »

« L'habitude d'aller vite... Si je le fais pas, on risque de me surprendre à la piscine. Alors tu l'appelles ? »

« Elle est partie il y a une heure, je vais attendre. »

Nell leva les yeux au plafond et se mit à sourire.

« Au fait, tu fais quoi la journée ? En dehors de jouer les pickpockets ? Comment se passe une journée normale dans la vie de Nell ? »

La jeune fille sourit, elle voulait bien lui en parler, après tout, elle savait deux de ses plus gros secrets, elle pouvait bien lui raconter.

« Alors, je me réveille, ça dépend de l'heure, mais pas tard. Après je vais dans le métro, parce que au début de journée, les gens font pas attention à leur portable. Après je vais manger. »

« Tu manges où ? »

« Tu me laisses raconter ? »

Cette gamine avait vraiment un franc parler du tonnerre, elle était pas du tout gênée de parler de cette façon à qui que ce soit.

« Je vais manger chez Joe, c'est un petit resto qui est le roi du gaspillage, tout les jours il jette des tonnes de nourriture qui est encore bonne. Alors je vais là bas. Et après je vais à l'école. »

Oliver parut étonné d'entendre qu'elle allait à l'école, il n'aurait jamais pensé ça d'elle.

« Et oui, je vais à l'école... Enfin c'est surtout des cours particuliers pour jeunes en difficultés, j'y vais trois jours par semaines, le reste du temps, je traîne un peu où je vais lire à la bibliothèque. C'est gratuit d'étudier là bas. »

« Tu n'y vas pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, le vendredi la bibliothèque ouvre à 11 heures. Je peux rester là en attendant ? »

« Bien sur oui. »

« Cool. »

Il sourit et la vit s'asseoir et prendre un livre dans son sac. Il était content qu'elle ai accepté de dormir ici la nuit, au moins maintenant elle serait en sécurité et il pourrait l'aider si besoin. Peut-être même qu'avec le temps elle finirait par lui faire confiance, par leur faire confiance. Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées quand il reçu un message sur son téléphone, il regarda et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Félicity qui lui disait simplement « _tu me manques_ ». Il sourit encore plus et lui répondit qu'elle lui manquait aussi. Il savait qu'elle doutait encore, qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne change d'avis et qu'à chaque difficultés il serait tenté de reculer. Mais il devait faire des efforts, beaucoup d'effort pour elle, pour eux, alors il se promit que quoi qu'il arrive, il resterait avec elle.

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Contente que ça plaise toujours autant ^^, j'ai quelques idées encore pour la suite, je vais voir ce que je peux faire =)j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !**_

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Partie 04**_

_Trois mois plus tard._

Trois mois que Nell vivait là, qu'elle dormait dans la petite chambre qu'Oliver avait installé juste pour elle. Qu'elle mangeait avec eux presque tout le temps, qu'elle continuait d'aller dans son école et qu'elle avait même arrêter de voler. Trois mois qu'elle avait même rendu les téléphones qu'elle avait en les envoyant à la police. Trois mois qu'elle apprenait à faire enfin confiance aux adultes... Enfin à ceux là... Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux autres, il n'y avait qu'eux. Trois mois qu'elle réapprenait à vivre comme une fille de douze ans devait vivre. Trois mois où John Diggle lui apprenait à se défendre. Elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui apprendre deux, trois trucs, juste pour qu'elle se défende au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Elle savait qu'Oliver dirait non car il était trop fort et risquerait de lui faire du mal. Mais avec John, ça se passait très bien. Trois mois où elle connaissait le gros secret de Félicity et d'Oliver.

Trois mois que Oliver avait enfin ouvert son cœur à la femme qu'il aimait... Bien qu'il ne lui ai pas encore dit, trois mois qu'il était heureux, que tout le monde pouvait le voir, que tout le monde se rendait compte qu'il avait changé. Mais que personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi... A part Nell, et Diggle aussi. Mais il n'en parlait pas, voulait préserver la vie privée de ses amis, il savait que son ami parlerait en temps voulu. Qu'il leur dirait quand il serait prêt. Trois mois que John Diggle surprenait des petits gestes, des petits sourires, des petites attentions l'un envers l'autre. Comme la fois où Félicity était épuisée et avait failli s'endormir sur son bureau...

_Flash Back_

_« Hey... Tu es épuisée, va dormir un peu dans la chambre. »_

_« Non, je dois continuer de surveiller... »_

_« Je vais le faire, va dormir... »_

_John était légèrement plus loin, ses amis ne savaient pas qu'il était là, il vit son ami prendre la main de la jeune femme et poser son autre main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact et lui sourit doucement. _

_« Ça va aller, va te reposer. »_

_« Juste une petite heure... Réveille-moi après. »_

_Il sourit alors qu'elle se levait, il lui posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de la laisser rejoindre la chambre. Diggle sourit en voyant cette scène et attendit un peu avant de rejoindre son ami. Ils voulaient garder ça pour eux, et il le respectait. _

_Fin flash back._

Cela faisait aussi trois mois que quand Félicity se rendait en mission avec eux, John voyait son ami plus inquiet que jamais, mais il l'a laissait faire, car il savait qu'elle le pouvait. Même s'il paniquait dès qu'il ne l'entendait plus mais John voyait ce regard soulagé à la seconde où il entendait de nouveau sa voix. Et a chaque fois que la jeune femme les rejoignait, il voyait son ami résister à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il a vu assez souvent des petits effleurements de mains, de doigts... Qui en disaient très long sur leur relation.

Trois mois que Félicity était plus qu'heureuse, trois mois qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits ou presque avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui l'aimait aussi. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, ça se voyait. Il n'était pas prêt à lui dire avec les mots, mais à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, qu'il lui souriait, qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle le savait... Il l'aimait. Trois mois qu'elle le voyait jaloux quand un gars s'approchait d'elle, même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent. C'était surtout arrivé une fois... Un mois environ après leur première nuit. Un gars, un certain Max Chambers, avait commencé à flirter avec elle lors d'une mission. Elle n'avait pas pu le repousser sans risquer de dévoiler la vérité sur sa présence à cette soirée. Elle avait juste dansé avec lui, une simple danse. Même si elle avait dansé avec lui... Que ce Max l'avait invité à le suivre dans sa suite, même si elle avait refusé fermement, même si elle n'avait pensé qu'à Oliver durant cette mission... Quand elle avait vu le regard d'Oliver après la danse... Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie... Aller vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle était désolée... Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

_Flash Back_

_« Ses mains sur ses hanches la tiennent doucement, il a les mains sur MA Félicity, elle ne peut pas le repousser pour nous laisser le temps de poser le virus dans son système... Mais pourquoi est-ce ELLE qui doit danser avec lui... Laurel aurait pu le faire... Pourquoi c'est a ELLE qu'il avait demandé de danser ? Elle est à moi... Il la tient fermement contre lui... Je vois bien qu'elle déteste ça, qu'elle est crispée... qu'elle a envie de fuir vers moi... mais elle ne peut pas... Elle passe ses mains derrière son dos... Félicity... Elle doit jouer le jeu mais ça me fait mal... Je ne pensais pas que je réagirais comme ça. La danse se finit... Enfin, Laurel et Diggle me disent dans l'oreillette que le virus est installé. Je vois ma Félicity qui me regarde... Elle voit mon regard, elle sait que j'ai détesté ça... Elle sait que je n'aime pas la voir dans les bras d'un autre... Et puis je la vois quitter la piste de danse sans non plus venir vers moi pour ne pas qu'on se montre ensemble pour le moment. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Félicity n'avait pas pu retourner vers Oliver avant que la mission soit finie, elle avait du attendre que Diggle et Laurel ai quitté la réception, qu'ils soient loin. Ça avait été une longue, très longue soirée. Une fois tout fini, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son homme, Félicity avait recroisé Max, qui avait de nouveau tenté sa chance sous le regard et l'écoute de Oliver qui ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'entendait pas, ne voyait rien... La jeune femme n'avait pas vu qu'il était aussi près, et elle avait tout dit à Chambers.

_Flash Back :_

_« Je suis désolée... Non en fait, je ne suis pas désolée du tout, mais j'aime quelqu'un... Vraiment, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne pourrais jamais le blesser... D'ailleurs je ne le veux pas. Alors vous feriez mieux de retourner à la fête... »_

_Cet homme c'était rapproché, et avait même tenté de l'embrasser, mais elle lui avait aussitôt fichu son genou dans les parties... Ce qui l'avait stoppé net. Certes elle n'était pas violente, mais elle n'accepterait jamais qu'un autre homme qu'Oliver pose les mains sur elle, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et puis son homme lui avait quand même appris deux trois gestes d'auto défense... Au cas où..._

_Elle s'était retournée et avait commencé à partir quand elle avait vu Oliver, qui regardait ce crétin qui avait osé essayer la toucher... Félicity sourit et alla vers lui, elle posa ses mains autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle. Il regardait toujours vers Max qui était toujours plié en deux à cause du coup que Félicity lui avait donné. Oliver lui lançait vraiment un regard noir. Il était fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, il aimait la douce Félicity mais cette petite part de violence en elle lui faisait un peu d'effet quand même. Il sentait ses mains posées derrière son dos et le maintenir contre elle mais n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet homme... Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'approcherait plus d'elle. _

_« Tu as entendu... Je suppose... Je ne voulais pas... »_

_Il détourna la tête vers elle brusquement, ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Avait-elle dit à ce Max qu'elle aimait quelqu'un juste parce qu'elle voulait qu'il le lâche ? Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment ?Où alors elle voulait juste attendre un peu avant de lui dire ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à mentir sur ce genre de chose... Mais il voulait être sur. _

_« Tu ne le pensais pas ? »_

_« Si bien sur que si mais... Je ne pensais pas te le dire... »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? C'est peut-être parce que je ne peux pas encore te répondre... ». Oliver sourit en voyant qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire à ce moment là... Félicity ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente piégé en connaissant ses sentiments alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui dire... Elle était restée silencieuse pendant un moment... C'était rare chez elle. _

_« Félicity Smoak sans voix... Si j'avais imaginé voir ça un jour. »_

_Elle avait sourit, lui aussi. Puis il l'avait embrassé, doucement, délicatement au début. Il s'était reculé, avait remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de la serrer contre lui. _

_« Je sais... Depuis longtemps... Ne t'obliges pas à ne pas me le dire... Un jour... Un jour je te répondrais... Mais si ce type ou un autre ose t'approcher comme ce soir... Je ne réponds plus de rien... Je crois... Que je suis possessif... »_

_Elle avait rit, sincèrement, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle n'aimait pas le voir jaloux à ce point là même si un peu de jalousie mettait du piment dans leur relation. Mais cette fois son regard lui avait fait trop de peine durant la danse... Alors pour la première fois elle se décida à lui dire ce qu'elle rêvait de lui dire depuis si longtemps. _

_« Tu n'as rien à craindre tu sais... Tu es le seul... Je t'aime Oliver. »_

_Il avait été rassuré... Durant cette danse il avait vu cet homme poser les mains sur celle qu'il aimait, il l'avait vu sourire à celle qu'il aimait, et même s'il savait que les sourires qu'elle lui rendait n'étaient pas sincères... Il aurait aimé être à la place de cet homme... Voir un autre homme dans les bras de Félicity même si ce n'était pas « vrai » lui avait fait mal... Et l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime » pour la première fois l'avait rassuré. Il ne la perdrait pas. Il le savait._

_Fin Flash Back_

Deux mois qu'elle lui avait dit ces mots pour la première fois, elle lui avait redis quelques fois depuis, et à chaque fois il mourrait d'envie de lui répondre que lui aussi, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Mais bientôt il y arriverait, il le savait. Et puis bientôt il dirait tout à leurs amis.

Il voyait Diggle qui venait de finir de donner un entraînement à Roy, Nell avait tout regardé, elle aimait bien assister à ça. Sa vie avait tellement changé depuis qu'il la connaissait. Cette gamine comprenait plus de choses que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Elle avait facilement cerné toutes les personnes présente dans cette cave.

Nell était la seule avec qui Oliver se confiait en dehors de Félicity, il aimait parler avec elle, parler de la jeune femme, de ses sentiments... C'était étrange... Avant il ne parlait à personne, jamais. Mais avec elle il sentait qu'il pouvait parler. Après tout elle était la première à savoir qu'il aimait Félicity avant même l'intéressée même si cette dernière s'en doutait beaucoup.

La jeune fille était en train de travailler sur un livre que Félicity lui avait acheter, certes Nell allait à l'école, mais cette école était surtout pour les jeunes en difficultés et la jeune femme avait vite vu que la fillette avait de l'avance par rapport aux autres jeunes de cette école. Elle lui avait donc offert un livre de Math et de langues pour qu'elle continue d'étudier en dehors des cours. Oliver s'approcha d'elle, Félicity était au bureau et ses amis venaient de partir.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« Oui c'est facile. »

Oliver jeta un œil aux problèmes posés dans ce livre et sourit. C'était un livre pour les premières années de lycée... Et bien qu'il ai beaucoup de qualité, l'archer avait toujours été nul en calcul et tout ce qui y rapportait. Il était surpris de voir à quel point Nell arrivait facilement à résoudre tout ces problèmes en moins de deux.

« Facile pour toi... »

« Tu penses que je peux demander à Félicity de m'en prendre un plus compliqué la prochaine fois ? »

« Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de le faire... »

Oliver alla s'entraîner alors que la jeune fille continuait d'étudier. Oliver avait changé depuis ces trois mois, beaucoup changé. Vraiment. Il était de plus en plus proche des autres, surtout de Félicity bien sur, il passait tout son temps libre avec elle, et quand ils étaient à la cave ils faisaient en sorte de rester près d'elle, comme si elle lui manquait à chaque seconde. Il savait aussi que Diggle se doutait de quelque chose, il voyait comment il se comportait avec elle. Il voyait comme il était attentionné avec la jeune femme et l'archer remerciait son ami de ne pas lui poser de questions. Oliver se rapprochait aussi beaucoup de Nell, au début, il voulait juste la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, mais maintenant, il préférait l'avoir à ses côtés, il se confiait à elle et elle se confiait à lui. Comme une seconde petite sœur.

Il se souvenait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Félicity quelques jours auparavant, sur Nell. La jeune fille avait des points communs avec chacun d'eux.

_Flash Back_

_« Nell me rappelle un peu moi... A son âge... Un père parti, une mère pas présente même si elle a plus de malchance que moi pour ça... »_

_« Oui, toi ta mère était là... Même si ce n'est pas comme tu le voulais... Nell n'a eu personne... »_

_« Maintenant elle nous a nous. »_

_Elle avait sourit, lui aussi. _

_« Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Nell j'ai senti comme si... »_

_Oliver avait du mal à trouver ses mots, il ne savait pas comment exprimer le fait que cette petite et lui étaient semblables eux aussi._

_« Je sais, vous avez autant souffert elle et toi... Je l'ai vu dès que je l'ai rencontré, vous êtes semblables... Vous avez souffert et vous essayez tout les deux de vous montrer plus fort que vous ne l'êtes... »_

_Félicity était en train de préparer le dîner en lui disant tout ça, au tout début elle avait peur de parler de ces choses là. Peur qu'il se renferme, mais c'était tout le contraire, ça lui faisait du bien de parler. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Son dos contre son torse à lui. Elle sourit et posa les ustensiles de cuisines avant de se laisser aller dans cette étreinte. _

_« Avec toi... Je peux me montrer faible... Je peux me montrer moi. J'aime beaucoup ça. Tu ne me juges pas, tu m'écoutes, me parles... Me rassure... Tu sais tout sur moi. »_

_« Je sais... Je me sens spéciale grâce à ça. »_

_« Tu es plus que spéciale. »_

_Elle sourit et se retourna dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand elle se recula elle pu voir qu'il souriait aussi. Elle aimait vraiment cette facette d'Oliver, cette facette qu'il ne montrait vraiment qu'à elle. Un homme heureux, vraiment. _

_« Et avec ce que tu fais pour Nell, tu es spécial à ses yeux. »_

_Félicity avait raison. Elle était pour lui ce qu'il voulait être pour Nell. Quelqu'un en qui elle aurait le plus confiance. Quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter. Une famille. Félicity était sa bouée de sauvetage et il était celle de Nell, après tout elle aurait eu de gros ennuis sans lui... Sans eux. Oliver coupa le feu et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. La dîner attendrait un peu, il avait faim de toute autre chose. _

_Fin Flash back_

Oliver observait Nell et Félicity qui discutaient toutes les deux. Quand il avait commencé à vivre cette histoire avec Félicity il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait vivre en étant aussi heureux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il était plus qu'heureux, et il voulait donner une chance à cette petite fille d'être heureuse aussi.

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et bah cette fic plait de plus en plus, je suis contente ! Je vous donne donc la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que les chapitre précédent ^^**_

_**Partie 05**_

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours que Nell était là. Elle se trouvait dans ce lit froid à la couverture qui gratte, elle pleurait. Juste un peu. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer, elle ne le faisait jamais. Et puis depuis près d'un an elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, elle était heureuse avec ses amis à la cave, au Verdant... Avec eux. Mais là depuis deux jours elle était triste... Avait peur, se sentait seule. Elle se trouvait dans ce foyer froid et sans âme avec des jeunes tous plus vieux qu'elle, ou presque, ils lui faisaient peur. Ils étaient violents... Pas avec elle, mais entre eux. Mais Nell n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait pas cherché à dire quoi que ce soit quand les services sociaux avaient débarqués à son école.

_Flash Back_

_Nell rangeait ses affaires dans son sac à dos. Elle en avait assez des ces cours, c'était toujours la même chose et ça commençait à être sérieusement répétitif. Elle allait sortir quand elle vit deux femmes entrer dans sa salle de classe avec des policiers en uniformes. Des élèves avaient tentés de fuir mais la police les avait arrêté assez rapidement. Nell était restée de marbre, se mordant la joue pour ne pas montrer sa peur. _

_« Tu as des parents toi ? »_

_Nell n'avait rien dit... Depuis le début Oliver lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait appeler si elle avait des ennuis, mais c'était les forces de l'ordre, la loi. Elle ne devait pas le mêler à tout ça. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Alors elle avait secoué la tête doucement. La plus âgée des deux femmes l'avait prise par l'épaule et l'avait forcé à les suivre. Elle n'avait pas montré de signes de résistances, même si elle avait voulu. _

_Elle était montée en voiture et avait fait le chemin vers le foyer en silence. Ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient lui parler plus tard, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. _

_Une fois au foyer Nell avait retenu sa respiration en entrant, elle avait entendu des cris, des hurlements. Avait eu peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer._

_Fin Flash back_

Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, c'était pire que quand elle vivait dans la rue, elle avait vu des bagarres, entendu des injures. S'était fait bousculée pour un rien. Elle n'avait rien dit, avait couru dans sa chambre et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis.

Elle voulait s'endormir mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour lui dire que quelqu'un était au téléphone pour elle. Elle sortit de son lit en vitesse et alla vers l'accueil pour répondre au téléphone.

« Oui ? »

_« Nell ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à nous joindre ? »_

« Oliver ? »

_« Tu pensais qu'on arriverait pas à te localiser ? »_

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle avait laissé son portable à l'école, mais elle savait qu'ils la chercheraient, elle espérait juste avoir réussi à s'enfuir avant.

« Je voulais pas vous ennuyer avec ça... Je savais que ça finirais par arriver. »

_« Nell, tu aurais du nous appeler. »_

Nell sursauta quand elle entendit du bruit venant de la pièce à côté. Elle se baissa en gardant le téléphone contre son oreille.

_« Tu vas bien Nell ? »_

« Oui... Enfin non pas vraiment... »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

« J'ai... Peur... Vraiment peur de cet endroit... »

_« Je me doute... Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit de rêve. Écoute-moi on va trouver le moyen de te sortir de là. Je te le promets. »_

« Non... Je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis... »

_« Nell... Tu n'as pas le choix... On veut tous te sortir de là... Patiente un peu... »_

« D'accord... Merci Oliver... Et merci aux autres. »

Nell raccrocha en tremblant des mains, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils viennent vite la chercher. Elle avait besoin d'eux, devait sortir de là. Cet endroit était effrayant... Et elle ne voulait plus rester là. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Elle était heureuse d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

Ce soir là chez Oliver et Félicity, l'archer était sur le dos à réfléchir. Dès que Nell n'avait plus donné signes de vie il avait été inquiet, cette petite avait pris de l'importance dans sa vie. Beaucoup d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cet endroit horrible. Lui avait connu l'enfer sur l'île mais depuis qu'il était rentré il pouvait compter sur sa famille, sur ses amis et sur Félicity. Elle avait connu l'enfer en étant enfant et maintenant elle pouvait compter sur chacun d'eux. Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme à ses côtés qui dormait paisiblement, sans Nell il n'aurait peut-être pas eu le courage de tout lui avouer, de lui ouvrir enfin son cœur, sans elle il serait peut-être encore en train de se battre contre ses sentiments. Il devait l'aider, dès qu'il le pourrait il le ferait, il la ramènerait à la cave et la garderait caché si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il sourit en sentant Félicity se rapprocher contre lui.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Non... Je pense à Nell. »

« Je sais... Mais on va la sortir de là Oliver... »

« Oui... Il le faut... Mais je m'inquiète. Ce foyer est le pire de la ville. Uniquement pour les délinquants. Nell sait se défendre mais elle a à peine 13 ans... Ce n'est qu'une enfant... »

« On va la sortir de là... on trouvera comment faire. »

« C'est grâce à elle tu sais... Si... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler, puis elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je le sais... On lui doit beaucoup toi et moi. Et puis elle est sympa de faire comme si elle ne savait rien alors qu'elle sait tout. »

« Oui... Je me demande encore comment elle arrive a cerner autant les gens. »

« Une sorte de sixième sens. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, cette petite lui manquait beaucoup, vraiment et ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle n'était plus avec eux. Chacun des membres de l'équipe s'était attaché à Nell, l'avait prise sous son aile. Certes dès qu'il y avait une mission la jeune fille ne s'en mêlait pas, mais rien que le fait qu'elle sache tout faisait d'elle un membre de l'équipe. Et encore plus... Un membre de leur famille.

Il était près de deux heures du matin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormait, trop inquiet pour leur jeune amie quand ils entendirent le portable d'Oliver. Celui ci tendit la main et regarda de qui il s'agissait. C'était Laurel. Il décrocha, à cette heure ça ne pouvait être qu'une urgence.

« Laurel ? »

_« Oliver il y a un soucis au foyer de Nell. »_

« Quel soucis ? »

_« Une émeute depuis une heure environ. Les jeunes ont prit les éducateurs en otage. »_

« Quoi ? »

Il s'était redressé sous le regard de Félicity qui semblait inquiète, elle mourrait d'envie de demander ce qu'il y avait mais ne le devait pas pour que Laurel n'apprenne pas pour eux. Elle tenait le bras de son homme et le serrait un peu. Elle était inquiète. Oliver s'en rendit vite compte, il se tourna vers elle et mit le haut parleur pour qu'elle puisse entendre puis il lui prit la main... Pour la rassurer, mais pour se rassurer en même temps.

_« Je ne sais pas où est Nell, mais c'est en train de dégénérer. »_

« J'arrive. Je préviens Félicity, on se rejoint à la cave. »

_« Ok. »_

Il raccrocha et dit ce que leur amie venait d'annoncer, ils n'hésitèrent pas et se levèrent, se préparèrent et se rendirent à la cave. Leur jeune amie avait besoin d'aide. Une fois à la cave Félicity se mit sur ses ordinateurs et chercha les plans du foyer afin d'aider Oliver et les autres à se guider et à vite trouver Nell. Oliver lui, tentait de joindre la jeune fille.

Nell avait été réveillé brutalement par des hurlements venant de l'étage au dessus. Elle avait mis ses chaussures et avait été voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentait que c'était dangereux, mais était plus que curieuse. Elle était monté doucement, sans faire de bruit et avait été choqué de voir un jeune d'environ 17 ans frapper un autre jeune. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et avait fui en silence aussi vite que possible. Elle devait joindre l'accueil pour téléphoner, cette fois elle ne pouvait pas ne pas appeler. Elle avait encore plus peur que de se retrouver seule. Elle arriva à l'accueil sans trop de difficulté mais ne prit pas de risque, elle prit le téléphone avec elle et alla à son étage. Elle savait que dans une salle du troisième étage il y avait une prise de téléphone.

Une fois qu'elle fut en sécurité, que le téléphone fut branché, Nell se cacha sous une table et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il n'y eu qu'une sonnerie avant qu'il ne décroche, une seule...

_« Nell ? »_

« Oui... C'est moi Oliver... Ça part en vrille ici... »

_« Je sais t'en fais pas, on va s'en occuper et venir de chercher. » _

« Merci... Ils deviennent cinglés, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

_« Ok, tu es où là ? » _

« Dans une salle au troisième, j'ai branché le téléphone ici. »

_« Super, mais on a besoin de plus de précision. Tu es de quel côté de la rue ? » _

« De la rue principale. En face il y a un bar. Je l'ai vu en arrivant. »

_« D'accord. On va vite venir te sortir de là, reste cachée surtout et ne fait rien d'idiot... S'il te plaît ». _

« Promis, je ne compte pas sortir de là. »

_« Essaye de bloquer les portes. »_

« Ok. »

_« Nell, écoute on part de la cave maintenant, mais reste au téléphone avec Félicity. Ne raccroche surtout pas. »_

« D'accord. »

Oliver donna le téléphone à la jeune femme qui le prit sans hésiter. Elle les vit se préparer, son homme, Roy et Diggle. Elle savait qu'ils ramèneraient leur amie, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient plus que tout. Roy et Diggle partirent en premier alors que Oliver revint vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement, il s'inquiétait, avait peur pour Nell et avait besoin d'elle à ce moment là.

« Ramène-là Oliver. Elle a besoin de nous. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Reviens-moi vite aussi. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de rejoindre leurs amis. Ils devaient ramener Nell. Il le fallait.

Pendant ce temps Nell posa le téléphone sur le bureau sans raccrocher elle avait entendu ce que ses deux amis venaient de se dire et elle se sentait heureuse de compter pour quelqu'un. Elle alla mettre une table devant la porte. Fort heureusement elle avait quand même un peu de force et pouvait déplacer certains meubles. Elle monta deux chaises sur la table et posa ensuite divers objets comme des livres, des classeurs pour faire encore plus lourd. Puis elle reprit le téléphone.

« Je suis revenue. »

_« Ok... Ils sont partis i minutes, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ne fait pas de bruit Nell. » _

« Ouais... Félicity ? »

_« Oui ? »_

« Je vais faire quoi après ? »

_« Comment ça ? »_

« Ils savent que j'existe... Si je disparais juste du foyer... Ils me chercheront... Si je reviens avec vous... »

_« Nell, il est hors de question que tu ailles ailleurs. C'est Oliver qui le dit... Enfin moi aussi, mais surtout lui. On tient à toi... Tu le sais. » _

« Oui je le sais... Je tient à vous aussi... Vous êtes comme ma famille. »

_« Non Nell... On est une famille. Oliver va venir te chercher, et tu vas rentrer avec lui, ici. »_

« Merci... »

Elles parlèrent un moment au téléphone avant que Nell n'entendent un grand bruit sourd dans la porte qu'elle avait bloqué.

_« Nell c'est quoi ça ? »_

« Quelqu'un veut entrer... Il a l'air d'avoir de la force. »

Des bruits de plus en plus fort se faisaient entendre, la porte allait céder, Nell le savait et elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

« J'espère que Oliver va vite arriver... La porte va pas tenir longtemps. »

Nell se recula contre le mur du fond, elle avait peur cette fois... Vraiment très peur. Elle voulait fuir loin, mais ne pouvait pas, elle était au troisième étage d'un bâtiment pris d'assaut par des jeunes délinquants furieux pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Voyant que la porte allait céder Nell ferma les yeux... Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des coups derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Oliver derrière la vitre qui lui faisait signe de venir. Elle n'hésita pas, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Tu vas bien Nell ? »

« Oui ça va. »

« Viens. »

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit aussitôt, elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout en lui tenant bien la main. Elle vit une flèche plantée dans le mur tenu par un fil menant à l'immeuble d'en face.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais la trouille du vide ? »

« T'en fais pas, tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui... Mais j'ai la trouille quand même. »

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de s'élancer et de glisser sur la corde afin de la mettre en sécurité de l'autre côté, il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point elle était légère dans ses bras. Puis il la reposa sur le toit de l'immeuble et lui donna des clés.

« La voiture est garée au coin de la rue. Tu y restes cachée, tu ne bouges pas, ok ? »

« Pas de soucis ! »

Nell quitta le toit par l'escalier de secours et courut aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois devant celle ci elle hésita un moment. Ses amis pourraient avoir des ennuis si la police la trouvait. Elle voulut partir pendant un moment sans leur dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle entra dans la voiture et les attendit. Félicity avait raison, ils étaient une famille. Et elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa famille.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir tout le monde revenir. Elle se mit à l'arrière et fut très surprise de voir Oliver blessé, très gravement blessé. Il saignait beaucoup à l'épaule et n'était pas conscient.

« Oliver ? »

« Il a reçu une balle. On rentre immédiatement ! La police va gérer le reste. »

Comment ces jeunes avaient eu des armes ? C'était une bonne question, mais personne ne se la posait, ils devraient sauver Oliver.

De son côté Félicity était paniquée, inquiète, terrifiée. Elle avait entendu que Oliver allait mal, très mal. Bien sur elle savait que ça pouvait arriver, c'était son travail. Mais il était une chose de s'imaginer le voir blessé et une autre de le voir vraiment. Il allait mal et elle avait peur. Elle se disait qu'elle allait peut-être le perdre... Pour de bon... Mais elle chassa cette idée de la tête, il lui avait promis de ne jamais la quitter, jamais.

_Flash Back_

_Ça faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils étaient heureux, vraiment, ils parlaient de tout ensemble. Ce soir là Oliver lui avait demandé si elle avait eu des nouvelles de son père, il pensait qu'elle aurait du mal à lui parler de son passé, mais ce fut tout l'inverse. _

_« Mon père est parti quand j'avais 9 ans... C'est juste après ça que ma mère et moi on a été plus que distante... Il est parti comme ça, sans rien dire de plus qu'une phrase. Un soir je suis revenu de l'école... Il était là et il m'a dit « A partir de maintenant je ne viendrais plus ici ». »_

_« Il t'a dit ça comme ça ? »_

_« Oui... Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup. Mais il n'est jamais revenu... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais.» _

_« Tu n'as pas été tenté de le chercher ? »_

_« Si bien sur, une fois, mais je me suis dit qu'il était parti c'était tout ce qu'il comptait, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi... Il est parti, il devait avoir ses raisons. »_

_« Ça a du être dur. »_

_« Oui assez... Quand j'étais ado j'ai même demandé à ma mère si c'était mon père biologique. Elle m'a giflé... »_

_Oliver la serra dans ses bras... Ils regardaient la ville de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Elle était heureuse dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas raconté ça avec de la tristesse comme elle l'aurait pensé, avec lui elle arrivait à chasser ses mauvais souvenirs quand elle était dans ses bras. _

_« Je sais qu'on se réconcilie doucement... Mais elle m'en a voulu... J'ai perdu ma mère a ce moment là... D'une certaine façon... Et je ne veux plus être seule... »_

_« Tu n'es pas seule Félicity... Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. »_

_« Promis ? »_

_« Bien sur que oui... Je te le promets. »_

_Ils étaient restés ainsi, devant cette fenêtre, collés l'un à l'autre pendant un bon moment, ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, il la tenait contre elle et elle se laissait bercer par cette étreinte. Elle était heureuse... Alors elle lui posa une question toute simple qui lui paraissait si importante..._

_« Viens vivre avec moi... Pour de bon je veux dire... Avec tes affaires et tout. »_

_Il l'avait retourné, tout en la gardant dans ses bras, très surpris de sa question, il ne s'y attendait pas. Certes il passait toutes ses soirées avec elle, toutes ses nuits ou presque. Pour lui c'était chez lui... Même si ce n'était pas officiel, alors l'entendre lui demander ça le surpris... Beaucoup. _

_« Tu le veux vraiment ? »_

_« Bien sur... Et puis tu vis déjà ici... Mais devoir aller chercher de nouvelles affaires chez ta sœur si souvent n'est pas pratique... Mais bon si tu ne veux pas je comprends après tout... »_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit._

_« Je veux un chez moi... Et je veux que ce soit avec toi. »_

_Alors il avait emménagé pour de bon, avec elle. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Il lui avait promis, il devait tenir sa promesse... Il allait la tenir, il le fallait. Elle se leva de son bureau quand elle entendit la porte du Verdant s'ouvrir. La seule chose qu'elle put faire c'est crier son prénom même si vu l'état dans lequel il était... Il n'entendrait sûrement pas.

**Voilà ! Je suis méchante hein ? Je sais, si vous voulez la suite, je veux des reviews ! ( comment ça c'est du chantage ! XD )**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bon... Vu la fin atrocement sadique que je vous ai posté... je vous mets le chapitre 6 ce soir =) **_

_**Alors ce chapitre... Est très long XD désolée lol, j'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai pas réussi a m'arrêter de l'écrire XD Bonne lecture !**_

_**Partie 06**_

« Oliver ! »

Le voyant arriver comme ça, blessé, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle avait courut vers lui sans se demander si quelqu'un pouvait la voir. Ses amis avaient vu son comportement mais ils pensaient juste qu'elle s'inquiétait pour leur ami... Sauf Diggle et Nell qui savaient la vérité. Elle était près de lui pendant que Diggle prenait soin de lui et recousait sa blessure à l'épaule. La plaie était belle, nette, Diggle se montrait optimiste en disant que rien de vital n'avait été touché et qu'il guérirait rapidement. John voyait Félicity tenir la main d'Oliver, il savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux mais la voir ainsi le lui prouvait et il aurait été heureux de voir ça dans d'autres circonstances, comme tout les petits gestes qu'il voyait depuis des mois. Puis il vit la jeune femme se redresser légèrement.

« Pourquoi il a perdu connaissance ? Tu es sur que ça va aller ? »

« La balle a traversé l'épaule directement. Il s'est évanoui à cause du choc. »

« Mais il va vite se réveiller pas vrai ? »

« Je l'espère... »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement, elle était tellement inquiète...

« Ça va aller mon amour... Je suis là... Tu dois te réveiller... vite... Pour moi... »

Elle avait dit ça sans se soucier de ce que ses amis pouvaient voir, entendre. Elle voulait juste être près de lui et qu'il sache qu'elle était là même s'il semblait vraiment aller mal. Elle aida Diggle à le soigner refusant de le laisser, même si elle n'aimait pas la vue du sang elle refusait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle l'aide.

La nuit s'était écoulée étonnement lentement. Nell s'en voulait de la blessure d'Oliver même si Félicity et les autres lui avait certifié que de toute façon il serait venu la chercher, elle avait acquiescé et était aller se coucher, la pauvre était épuisée. Félicity avait finie par s'endormir sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas voulu le quitter une seule seconde, Diggle lui avait mis une couverture sur elle et l'avait laissé dormir. Il avait été surpris de la voir agir ainsi sachant qu'ils voulaient garder ça secret, mais il comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement en le voyant blessé comme ça. Il fallut près de trois heures à Oliver pour reprendre connaissance. Laurel le vit et alla vers lui pour l'aider à se lever.

« Doucement Oliver. »

« Ça va... Je vais bien. Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Nell ? Dans sa chambre... Elle... »

« Non... Je parle de... »

Il se tut en voyant la jeune femme endormie sur son bureau, même s'il était inconscient, il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout ils avaient tenus près d'un an... Et puis ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait le dire à leurs amis.

« Elle t'a veillé longtemps mais elle ne tenait plus, Diggle lui a dit d'aller dormir. Elle a refusé de rentrer, alors elle s'est mise à son bureau. »

« Elle est obstinée quand elle veut. »

Il la regarda dormir, il voulait aller la voir mais il préférait qu'elle se repose encore un peu. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique ainsi, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés devant elle... Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Laurel qui s'adressait à lui...

« Ça fait combien de temps Oliver ? »

Il eut du mal à détourner les yeux de Félicity mais se décida quand même à regarder Laurel.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça... Combien de temps que ça dure entre Félicity et toi ? »

Il sourit.

« Oh... Ça fait un an... Enfin non ça fera un an dans... 1 semaine et trois jours. »

Il se retourna, il avait entendu un écho à la dernière partie de sa phrase et avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de celle qu'il aimait. Elle venait de se réveiller et se dirigeait vers en lui en tentant de se contrôler et de courir dans ses bras. Même si c'était très dur.

« Hey... »

« Hey... »

Il sourit et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit aussitôt avant de venir se blottir contre lui en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle avait vraiment eu peur de le perdre mais il était là. Il allait bien, elle le sentit passer ses mains derrière son dos et la serrer doucement contre lui. Elle se retenait vraiment de ne pas le serrer aussi fort qu'elle pouvait afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Laurel avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ami si heureux, il avait pris la jeune femme dans ses bras le sourire aux lèvres et là elle le voyait poser une main sur sa joue et la caresser doucement. Puis la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle. Il ferma les yeux et la serra également. Laurel voyait dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant... De l'amour, énormément, quand elle avait entendu Félicity parler à Oliver elle pensait que c'était juste à sens unique, ou qu'une histoire de coucherie, mais en les voyait tout les deux collés l'un à l'autre, à se sourire... Elle savait que c'était loin d'être une histoire de sexe. Laurel pu entendre une petite phrase qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre de si tôt...

« J'ai eu tellement peur Oliver... Je t'aime... »

Il sourit et lui répondit tout naturellement.

« Je sais... Je suis désolé... Je t'aime aussi Félicity. »

Il l'avait dit... Après un an il lui avait dit. Elle sourit mais ne dit rien car elle le savait depuis longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard ils se séparèrent. Oliver se leva tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme qui refusait littéralement de le lâcher mais il ne dit rien trop heureux de sentir son contact. Certes il voyait le regard surpris de Laurel et l'incompréhension de Roy qui avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Oliver fini par se détacher de la jeune femme qui garda ses mains contre son torse, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Il se tourna vers son ami qui n'avait pas l'air surpris contrairement à leurs autres amis.

« Tu le savais alors ? »

« Oui... Depuis... Très longtemps ! »

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

Félicity l'aidait à mettre sa veste pendant qu'il demandait à son ami depuis combien de temps il savait pour la relation qui unissait ses deux amis.

« Disons que ça fera un an dans 1 semaine et trois jours... C'est bien ça ? »

« Oh... »

La jeune femme sembla comprendre tout d'un coup.

« Attends tu veux dire que tu étais là quand... Oh mon dieu... Ne me dis pas que... Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle rougit et se cacha le visage contre le torse d'Oliver qui se mit à sourire. Il se retint de dire que Nell était aussi là à ce moment précis elle réagirait vraiment mal de savoir qu'une gamine avait tout entendu de leurs ébats cette nuit là et ce matin là.

« Pourquoi tu ris toi ? C'est... Humiliant... Attends, tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Il sourit encore plus et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

« Car je savais comment tu réagirais, je te connais... et je ne m'étais pas du tout trompé à ce que je vois. »

Elle cacha encore une fois son visage contre son torse refusant de croiser le regard de son ami pour le moment. Elle sentit de nouveau les lèvres d'Oliver sur son front... Cette fois ça dura plus longtemps, et il la serra contre lui un peu plus. Félicity rougit en voyant que leur ami était là ce matin là. Déjà qu'elle avait mis du temps avant d'accepter le fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour la première fois alors que Nell était présente, car oui elle le savait même si elle ne disait rien, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit les lèvres de son homme contre son front.

« On rentre à la maison ? »

« Oui... »

Leurs amis fut surpris une fois de plus de voir qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais ils ne voulaient pas en parler ce soir, là, ils voulaient juste rentrer.

Une fois à l'appartement Félicity aida Oliver à retirer sa veste et à se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit. Une fois le T shirt enlever elle put voir le nouveau pansement, qui cachait la future cicatrice qu'il aurait par la suite. Une de plus. Elle était vraiment la seule à qui il les montrait sans rien dire, la seule qui pouvait voir ses blessures sans qu'il ne veuille les cacher. La seule qui pouvait les voir sans qu'il ne ressente de la gène. Il remarqua une larme couler sur sa joue il l'essuya de sa main, doucement et fit relever son visage vers le sien. Il savait qu'elle avait eu peur... Il n'avait pas été blessé à ce point depuis longtemps, c'était la première fois depuis le début de leur relation.

« Je déteste te voir pleurer... S'il te plaît... Ne pleure pas... »

« J'ai eu tellement peur... Je sais que tu vas bien... Que tu es là avec moi... Mais quand Diggle m'a dit que tu étais blessé j'ai cru que... Que... »

Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler, il les essuya toutes, une par une. Chacune d'entre elle, ça dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il ne dit rien, se contenta de la consoler, d'essuyer ses larmes et de la garder dans ses bras. Quand elle fut calmée, il prit son visage dans ses mains et la fit le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus... Mais Nell... »

« Je sais, tu devais la sortir de là. Et je suis heureuse que tu l'ai fait, et que tu l'ai ramené... Mais essaye de sauver des gens en étant plus prudent. Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui sans non plus appuyer sur son torse pour ne pas le blesser. Il sourit en la voyant être si prudente mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit si loin de lui, il la rapprocha de son bras non blessé et la serra doucement.

Au milieu de la nuit, enfin de la matinée vu qu'il était près de 6 heures du matin, elle le sentit s'agiter dans son sommeil et commencer à gémir doucement... Elle se réveilla et alluma la lampe de chevet. Elle vit son visage marqué par la peur, la terreur. Il fronçait les sourcils et commença à remuer dans tout les sens. Il luttait contre quelque chose... Elle le voyait tenter de repousser quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il se débattait... Un cauchemar, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais Félicity l'avait déjà vu faire face à ces souvenirs durant son sommeil. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur son visage.

« Oliver ! Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, je suis là. »

Il ne se réveillait pas, elle le secoua doucement, sans non plus être trop brusque pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Il était en sueur, de grosses gouttes dégoulinaient de son visage, il pleurait aussi, elle pouvait voir ses larmes couler de ses yeux fermés. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça... Il lui attrapa le bras et le serra, elle ne tenta même pas de se débattre, elle savait qu'il était plus fort et que ça rendrait son cauchemar plus réel, elle devait le réveiller au plus vite.

« Oliver c'est moi... Réveille-toi mon amour, tu es à la maison. »

Il se réveilla brusquement la serrant dans ses bras machinalement. Elle le serra aussi contre elle, il avait besoin de réconfort, de se sentir en sécurité, de se sentir aimé. Il resta un moment ainsi, dans ses bras, sentant les mains de son amour lui caresser tendrement le dos, la nuque. Puis elle le fit s'écarter et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer le reste des larmes qui avaient coulés durant son cauchemar.

« Je t'ai fait du mal ? »

Il lui demanda ça calmement mais toujours avec cette peur dans la voix, il avait peur de lui faire du mal dans ces moments là même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Lors de ces cauchemars il ne se contrôlait pas, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et avait toujours peur de la blesser. Elle le serra de nouveau dans ses bras encore plus fort contre elle avant de lui répondre.

« Non je vais bien. Tu étais encore là bas ? »

« Oui... »

Il passa à son tour ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, la sentir près de lui il refusait de la lâcher, voulait se sentir en sécurité alors elle le garda dans ses bras quand ils se rallongèrent. Elle le tenait comme un enfant, doucement lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Là encore... Il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il parlait de ses cauchemars, qu'avec elle qu'il se montrait tel qu'il était vraiment. Il finit par se rendormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et sans cauchemars. Elle se rendormit aussi, ne le lâchant pas, sentant son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

Plus tard quand il se réveilla il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés mais il savait qu'elle était là par la délicieuse odeur d'œufs brouillés qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre. Il la vit déjà habillée, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il sourit et alla vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Bonjour. »

Elle sourit, éteignit le feu et se retourna vers lui. Elle passa les mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne parlèrent pas de cette nuit là. Ils en parlaient sur le coup, mais une fois le jour levé ils oubliaient. Les cauchemars appartenaient à la nuit c'est tout. Quand elle le relâcha pour continuer le petit déjeuner il remarqua une marque sur son bras, il lui prit doucement et sembla horrifié de ce qu'il voyait.

« Tu m'as dit que je ne t'avais pas fait mal... »

« Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je suis désolé... »

« Ne le sois pas, je vais bien. »

Il passa doucement les doigts dessus et sentit un petit recul... Elle avait mal. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit au frigo d'où il sortit un pain de glace, il lui posa dessus tout en regardant son bras. Il s'en voulait... Énormément. Voyant qu'il continuait de regarder la marque bleue cachée par le pain de glace elle décida de retirer la pochette de glace et de la poser sur le meuble. Puis elle lui fit un de ces sourire qu'il aimait tellement.

« Ne t'en veux pas Oliver... Je vais bien... »

« Je t'ai blessé... »

« J'ai eu plus mal en te voyant blessé cette nuit qu'à cause de ce bleu. Je vais bien Oliver, s'il te plaît ne te sens pas coupable d'une chose que tu ne contrôle pas. »

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, il n'aimait pas faire ces cauchemars car il savait toujours que ça pouvait se terminer comme ça... Lui blessant Félicity... C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et il s'en voulait même si elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Il la serra fort contre lui et lui murmura de nouveau ce qu'il lui avait dit hier. « Je t'aime »... Il lui avait fallu près d'un an pour parvenir à lui dire mais maintenant ça lui semblait si naturel de les prononcer... Ces petits mots qu'il aimait tellement entendre et qu'il pouvait lui dire maintenant.

« Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« Et oui... Il faut bien. Même s'il est déjà tard. »

« Ton patron est toujours aussi... Cool ? »

« Pas aussi cool que mon ancien patron... Mais il est sympa. »

Oliver n'aimait pas Ray, non pas qu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, mais il le trouvait un peu trop familier avec sa petite amie. Juste un petit peu.

« Tu es jaloux... »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Si si tu es jaloux Oliver ne le cache pas, je te connais. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

« Alors je pourrais accepter sa prochaine invitation au dîner d'affaire... Si tu n'es pas jaloux. »

« Quoi ?! »

Elle se mit à rire, il était jaloux et elle adorait ça, vraiment.

« J'adore que tu sois jaloux... »

« Je n'aime pas le voir près de toi... Je n'aime pas te voir avec un autre homme... »

« Pourtant tu ne dis rien quand je suis avec John ou Roy... »

« Mais Diggle a Lyla et Roy toujours amoureux de Théa... Je ne risque rien avec eux... Ray... »

« Même si Ray avait des vues sur moi... Je suis complètement folle amoureuse de mon petit ami... Et même s'il est très jaloux et un tantinet possessif... Je l'aime et je ne compte pas mettre de faux espoirs dans la tête de Ray... »

Il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui répondit à ce baiser avec autant de ferveur. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de le repousser doucement.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça... Je suis déjà très en retard et tu es trop sexy torse nu ! »

Il sourit et la regarda partir au travail, il n'aimait pas la voir partir, mais elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner allait débarrasser la table quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il enfila rapidement le T shirt de la veille pour cacher ses cicatrices avant d'aller ouvrir et fut très surpris de voir Laurel qui se tenait là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais juste te parler... »

« Laurel si tu veux savoir quelque chose à propos de Félicity et moi demande-le juste. »

Il sourit alors qu'il débarrassait la table et rangeait ce qu'il y avait à ranger. Félicity détestait le désordre et il détestait la mettre en colère... Même si elle le faisait toujours en le taquinant.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« On voulait juste garder ça un peu pour nous. On ne pensait pas que ça durerait si longtemps. »

« Votre relation ? »

« Non, le fait de la garder secrète. »

« Comment... »

« Nell... Elle m'a fait comprendre que je tenais à elle bien plus que ce que je voulais l'admettre. Sacrée gamine comme tu le sais. Je savais que je finirais par la perdre si je ne me décidais pas... Je me suis décidé et on en est là. »

Laurel regardait un peu autour d'elle et elle remarqua des photos dans le salon. Des photos d'eux. Elle en vit une où ils étaient côte à côte regardant droit dans l'objectif. Et une autre où ils s'embrassaient, passionnément. Oliver sourit en la voyant regarder cette photo.

« Elle voulait juste une photo... Je l'ai eu par surprise pour celle là. »

_Flash back_

_C'était l'anniversaire de la jeune femme, Oliver avait voulu l'emmener dans son endroit préféré de la ville. Elle était curieuse de voir où c'était. Il l'avait conduit sur un toit d'où on pouvait tout voir, elle avait adoré la vue. _

_« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais comme cadeau. »_

_« Je t'ai toi... Ça me suffit. »_

_Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras... Ça faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, cinq mois où il avait été plus qu'heureux. Il remarquait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux avec une femme qu'il ne l'était avec elle. Il se sentait prêt à aller toujours plus loin avec elle, après tout il l'aimait, vraiment, même s'il ne lui avait pas encore dit. _

_« Allez dis-moi. N'importe quoi... »_

_« Ok... Il y a juste une petite chose que j'aimerais. »_

_« Ah ? Dis-moi. »_

_« Une photo de nous deux. Juste une que je garderais à la maison... »_

_Après un baiser sur le front il accepta volontiers de faire cette photo. Elle sortit son téléphone et ils se positionnèrent pour faire une photo. Une fois fait la jeune femme sourit en la regardant, elle savait déjà où elle la mettrait une fois imprimée. Voyant son sourire sur ses lèvres Oliver ne résista pas, il lui prit le téléphone des mains, la fit tourner et l'embrassa passionnément avant de prendre une photo de sa main libre. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent et qu'il ne lui rende son portable. _

_« Tu en as deux comme ça... »_

_Fin Flash Back_

« Tu l'aimes vraiment pas vrai ? »

« Oui... C'est vrai... »

Laurel était plus que surprise, vraiment, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle voyait Oliver se comporter dans cet appartement comme s'il était vraiment chez lui. Elle le vit mettre le linge dans la machine et lancer le programme. Le vit sortir une chemise de l'armoire. Il se mit dans la salle de bain pour se changer... Même si elle avait déjà vu les marques il n'aimait pas les montrer. Il se changea rapidement sous les yeux toujours surpris de la jeune femme. Laurel le vit ouvrir quand la voisine le prévint qu'il y aurait des invités ce soir et qu'il risquait d'il y avoir un peu de bruit jusqu'à minuit environ. Cette dernière n'était pas surprise de voir le jeune homme dans l'appartement. Oliver la remercia de prévenir et la salua avant de refermer la porte doucement.

« Tu veux savoir autre chose ? »

Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle voyait à quel point il était heureux, même si elle était extrêmement jalouse. Il y a quelques semaines elle avait vraiment vu qu'il était différent, elle le voyait sourire sans arrêt, le voyait lui sourire aussi, elle avait mal pris tout ça. Elle pensait que c'était pour elle qui souriait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle pensait lui dire qu'elle aimerait recommencer quelque chose avec lui. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue, il semblait beaucoup trop amoureux de Félicity pour la quitter. Ne semblait même pas avoir peur de tout ce qu'ils avaient entamés ensemble.

« Laurel ? »

« Depuis quand vous vivez ensemble ? »

« Depuis... Le début je dirais... Disons qu'ici c'est plus confortable que la cave et comme j'étais toujours ici... »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais en parler à personne... Je l'ai dit à Théa... Plus de secret. Et Nell bien sur. »

Oliver mit sa veste, Diggle devait vérifier sa blessure et Félicity ne le raterait pas s'il oubliait d'y aller.

« Tu peux me déposer ? Diggle doit refaire mon pansement. »

« Oh... Euh... Oui. »

Une fois dans la voiture Oliver sorti son portable et appela Félicity, ça faisait à peine deux heures qu'elle était partie, mais elle lui manquait déjà. Il sourit en entendant le son de sa voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

« Ça se passe bien ? »

_« Oui très bien, Ray m'a demandé de l'accompagner à un dîner ce soir... »_

« Quoi ?! »

_« Mais je lui ai répondu que je passais la soirée avec l'homme de ma vie et qu'il était du genre très jaloux... »_

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

_« Plutôt bien... Il a dit qu'il savait que j'avais quelqu'un mais qu'il voulait être sur avant d'en parler. Mais il a juste dit qu'il aimerait te rencontrer pour s'assurer que tu es quelqu'un de bien... »_

« Il se prend pour qui lui ! »

_« Oliver... J'adore quand tu es jaloux. »_

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

_« Si si... Mais ne change pas... Je t'aime comme ça. Comment va ta blessure ? »_

« Ça va ne t'en fais pas, Laurel est passée et elle m'emmène voir Diggle. »

_« Ok, salue-la pour moi. »_

« Ok... Tu me retrouves au Verdant ? »

_« Oui, dès que j'ai fini je te rejoins. Tu me manques... »_

« Tu me manques aussi. »

_« Je dois y aller, il y a une réunion. »_

« D'accord... Félicity ? »

_« Oui ? »_

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Laurel était vraiment surprise par son ami... Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit comme ça... Elle l'avait entendu dire qu'il l'aimait la veille mais elle avait cru que c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. L'entendre dire ça aussi naturellement qu'il venait de le faire elle avait du mal à y croire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es... Surprenant... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais comme ça un jour avec une femme. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une femme, c'est celle que j'aime. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que cacher mes sentiments, que les garder pour moi lui faisait plus de mal... Et me faisait plus de mal aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer de me mentir... Je ne le supportais plus. »

« Oliver... »

« Je sais que tu es surprise, et je sais que tu m'en veux aussi... Ne cherche pas à le nier je me suis rendu compte que tu tentais de te rapprocher de moi ces derniers temps. Je suis désolé... Félicity m'a dit de t'en parler pour que tu arrêtes de te faire de fausses idées, mais je n'ai pas réussi. »

« Elle sait ? »

« Bien sur... Je ne lui cache rien. »

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... Je sais juste que depuis presque un an la seule personne vraiment au courant c'est Nell et Diggle mais j'avais des doutes pour lui. Je me disais que si j'en parlais ça deviendrait réel et je perds tout ce qui devient réel... »

Elle avait comprit, c'était fichu pour elle, il aimait trop Félicity pour qu'elle puisse n'avoir qu'une petite chance de nouer quelque chose de nouveau avec lui. Alors en tant qu'amie, elle devait le conseiller, le rassurer.

« Tu ne la perdras pas. J'ai vu comment elle te regardait hier, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi effrayée, jamais. »

« Après un an je suis sur d'une chose de toute façon... »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle... Jamais. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais comme ça... Vraiment. »

« Moi non plus... Elle m'a fait changer. Enfin non pas tout à fait... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas changé... J'ai juste trouvé mon vrai moi avec elle. »

Laurel sourit, sincèrement, même si elle était jalouse, mais elle avait comprit. Rien ne sépareraient ses deux amis. Une fois arrivé, son ami refit son pansement après avoir désinfecté la plaie. Oliver n'avait déjà pratiquement plus mal.

« Tu as vraiment une chance du tonnerre tu le sais ça ? Une balle perforante qui te passe dans le corps en ne touchant rien de vital... Franchement... »

« Je sais, j'ai eu de la chance. »

« Je suppose que tu vas quand même t'entraîner. »

« Tu supposes bien. Je vais voir Nell avant. »

Oliver alla dans la chambre de Nell, celle ci dormait encore profondément. Elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir durant son séjour au foyer. Elle avait besoin de repos. Ils devraient la cacher quand elle sera là pour que personne sache qu'il la gardait maintenant que la police la recherchait vu qu'elle était considérée comme enfant disparue. Il la laissa dormir afin d'aller s'entraîner.

Félicity venait d'arriver, elle avait hâte de le voir et même si maintenant tout serait différent vu que leurs amis étaient tous au courant. Elle n'avait pas peur de leur faire face. Tant qu'il était avec elle, Félicity ne craignait rien. Elle descendit dans la cave et vit Nell en pleine discussion avec Roy, elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais était heureuse de voir de nouveau la jeune fille ici. Elle voyait Diggle en train de chercher des infos sur les ordis, Laurel n'était pas là, elle devait sans doute être au bureau.

« N'abîme pas mes bébés Digg. »

« T'en fais pas. »

« Où est Oliver ? »

Diggle lui fit signe vers le fond de la pièce. Elle soupira et se tourna vers son ami.

« Je suppose qu'il n'a rien voulu savoir. »

« Tu le connais... Il est têtu comme une mule. »

« Un peu trop même... »

Elle sourit et alla là où il se trouvait, elle le vit en train de faire des tractions sur une barre en métal.

« Tu sais que j'adore te voir t'entraîner et encore plus torse-nu, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de te ménager ce matin ? »

Il reposa les pieds au sol et se tourna. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire... Tu le sais. »

« Ta blessure... »

« Je vais très bien. Je te le promets. »

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de la serrer contre lui et de la porter de son bras avec l'épaule blessée sans faire de grimace.

« Tu vois ? »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à son tour beaucoup moins légèrement que le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à échanger des baisers plus ou moins passionnés. Ils pensaient qu'une fois ici ils auraient un peu peur de se montrer si proche, mais c'était l'inverse. Ils se fichaient d'être vus par leurs amis et par quiconque. Ils ne voulaient rien changer à leur vie. Rien.

« Hé ! Il y a une mineure ici ! »

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, surpris d'entendre une voix si près d'eux. Ils se retournèrent et sourirent en voyant Nell qui était venue les voir.

« Désolé Nell. Mais tu étais au courant pas vrai ? »

« C'est pas une raison ! Ça fait un an que je vois vos petits regards en coin et tout le reste... Imaginer me suffit. »

Félicity sourit avant de se séparer d'Oliver.

« Je vais voir Diggle avant qu'il n'abîme mes ordinateurs. »

« Ok. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner et rejoindre leur ami.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas dit que j'étais là cette fameuse nuit... »

« Non je n'ai rien dit... Et... »

« T'en fais pas, je dirais rien... La pauvre va être super gênée si elle l'apprend. »

« Mais elle se doutait que tu le savais depuis un moment. Tu as le don de tout ça. Toujours tout savoir. »

« Mouais... Mais c'est pas toujours drôle. »

Il sourit et rejoignit Félicity qui charriait Diggle qui n'avait pas réussi à faire il ne savait trop quoi. Il adorait comment elle se comportait quand il s'agissait de ses ordis. Une vraie gamine, mais il adorait ça. Il la rejoignit et s'assit sur un coin du bureau, Oliver ne lui parla pas, il savait qu'elle était trop concentrée. Il se contenta de la regarder pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide enfin à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Il se mit à rire et lui dit que ça faisait quelques minutes. Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de lui avant de lui prendre la main.

« Tu as l'air épuisée. »

« Oui... C'est vrai. C'était assez dur aujourd'hui au boulot. »

« Ah ? Avec Ray ? »

« Il a vite oublié cette invitation, mais il veut te rencontrer quand même un jour. »

Oliver sourit et hocha doucement la tête... Après tout ça ne ferait pas de mal de se montrer en publique avec Félicity... Bientôt il le ferait. Il était prêt.

_**Par contre désolée mais le 7 arrivera plus tard car vu les demandes de certains pour mettre Nell en sécurité, je me dois d'écrire un chapitre avant de publier le prochain =), du coup j'ai commencé à écrire ( déjà 5 pages ) mais je ne sais pas si je serais aussi rapide pour la fin =).**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre supplémentaire surtout basée sur Nell vu que beaucoup me demandait comment ça allait se passer pour la petite. Ce chapitre est... Beaucoup plus long que je ne pensais ! J'étais hyper inspirée ! du coup le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous remontera le moral en attendant la suite de la saison... **

_**Partie 07**_

Oliver se trouvait au Verdant, Félicity était au travail et il ne voulait pas rester seul chez eux. Même si c'était leur appartement, sans elle il n'aimait pas trop y rester. Alors il était là, un lundi matin, il allait s'entraîner. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans leur « repère » il se sentait comme chez lui, surtout depuis qu'il avait ouvert son cœur à Félicity. Avant quand il venait ici, c'était son refuge, le seul endroit où il pouvait cacher celui qu'il était cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Mais depuis un an, quand il venait ici, il se sentait bien car il n'avait plus à cacher ce qu'il était vraiment, qui il était vraiment. Avant quand il venait ici il n'était que Arrow, mais maintenant, même Diggle lui avait dit qu'il était différent, en bien des points, pas bien des façons. Contrairement a comment il aurait réagi avant, il avait sourit tout simplement et avait répondu honnêtement à son ami.

_Flash Back_

_« Je sais que je suis différent... C'est grâce à elle. »_

_Ils regardaient la jeune femme qui discutait tranquillement avec Roy et Nell, elle était radieuse et il aimait vraiment la regarder._

_« Je suis content que tu te sois décidé. Contrairement à ce qu tu penses elle est plus en sécurité maintenant que avant. Tu te tenais éloigné d'elle avant... Plus maintenant. »_

_« Je le sais, mais ça n'arrivera plus, de toute façon je ne peux pas rester éloigné d'elle. C'est impossible. »_

_« Ça je n'en doute pas, ça fait un an que je vous voir tout les deux... Vous êtes toujours ensemble. »_

_Oliver avait sourit et il avait rejoint la femme qu'il aimait qui lui avait sourit en le voyant s'approcher. Il était différent, vraiment différent, et il aimait ça, avec elle il était lui même et il ne cherchait pas à redevenir l'ancien Oliver. Leurs amis s'étaient fait à cette idée, de voir Oliver et Félicity toujours ensemble, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Au début Roy était gêné de se trouver près d'eux mais en fin de compte il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas à l'être, après tout il avait été près d'eux pendant près d'un an sans savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait pas à être gêné maintenant qu'il le savait._

_Fin Flash Back_

Il allait commencer à s'entraîner quant-il vit Nell sortir de la salle de bain. Il était vraiment heureux de la revoir ici, elle avait été absente que quelques jours mais elle lui avait manqué, cette petite était de sa famille aussi, au même titre que Félicity, que Théa ou que leurs amis. Mais depuis qu'elle était revenue, il voyait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, il le savait, car il avait été comme ça pendant trop longtemps. Elle l'avait aidé à ouvrir son cœur il devait l'aider à s'ouvrir à lui.

« Tu as l'air ailleurs Nell. »

« Non je vais bien. »

« Ne me mens pas. Tu es très douée pour juger les gens, je ne le nierais jamais. Mais tu caches quelque chose... Alors quand tu voudras en parler. Je serais là. Même si on est au milieu de la nuit. »

Il laissa la jeune fille pour aller s'entraîner mais il fut interrompu par la petite voix de leur amie.

« J'ai... Peur Oliver... »

Il se retourna et vit Nell comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, les yeux pleins de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui essuya les yeux doucement.

« De quoi ? Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est vrai quoi... J'ai disparu de ce foyer, la police me cherche. Et même si ici je me sens chez moi, que je suis chez moi... Je ne pourrais jamais rester enfermée ici. Tu le sais. Si je sors d'ici et qu'on me voit... »

Oliver ne résista et serra sa jeune amie dans ses bras, elle était inquiète et lui aussi était inquiet, il ne pouvait certes pas prendre le risque d'être sous les projecteurs de la police, mais il voulait encore moins que Nell s'en aille. Il devait trouver une solution pour qu'elle reste avec eux, sans risquer qu'elle ne parte. Trouver un moyen qu'elle soit en sécurité mais en restant avec eux car il savait qu'il ne supporterait plus de ne plus la voir tout les jours.

« Tout va bien se passer Nell, on va trouver un moyen, je te le promets. »

La petite passa ses autour de son ami et se mit à pleurer, il la laissa faire, elle en avait besoin. Depuis qu'il la connaissait il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas ça, il le comprenait tout aussi bien. Il pleurait lui aussi parfois... Seulement quand Félicity était là, elle était la seule avec qui il se montrait faible, alors si Nell avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui se montrer faible, il serait heureux d'être cette personne.

Nell retourna dans sa chambre elle voulait lire le dernier livre que Félicity lui avait offert et puis ça lui ferait penser à autre chose. Oliver repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il n'hésita pas une minute il quitta la cave en la prévenant qu'il sortait un moment puis il se rendit au travail de Félicity, il devait lui parler, ils devaient trouver une solution pour Nell. Il sortit son oreillette de téléphone et appela celle qui était en numéro un dans son portable alors qu'il montait sur sa moto.

_« Tu as un soucis Oliver ? »_

« Non... Enfin si... J'aimerais te parler quelques minutes je peux passer ? »

_« Oui pas de soucis, mais Ray est dans son bureau et il va te voir. »_

Oliver sourit à la remarque de sa petite amie.

« Au moins il arrêtera d'essayer de te draguer. »

Il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil, il aimait ce rire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

_« Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter Oliver... Pas vrai ? Tout va bien ? »_

« T'inquiéter de quoi mon amour ? »

_« C'est juste que... Tu ne passes jamais... Alors je me demande si... »_

Sa voix fut coupée... Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait l'inquiéter à ce point. Puis il se demanda quelque chose...

« Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas à ce que je te quitte ? »

Aucune réponse à l'autre bout du fil, il sourit et descendit de sa moto, il venait d'arriver à l'entreprise.

« Ne penses jamais à ça Félicity... Jamais... »

_« Désolée... Mais... J'imagine toujours le pire quand tu me dis que tu veux me parler... Je suppose que j'ai du mal à avoir confiance en moi... »_

« Jamais je ne te quitterais, je t'aime, ça ne changera pas. »

Il voyait la jeune femme à son bureau, debout à sourire au téléphone. Il raccrocha avant d'entrer et d'aller directement vers elle, elle fut surprise de le voir si rapidement et aller droit vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu es juste venu pour un câlin ? »

Il sourit, elle était incroyable, toujours le mot pour le faire sourire. Elle reposa son téléphone sur le bureau et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Ça t'arrive souvent... de penser que je pourrais te quitter ? »

« Non... J'ai juste parfois l'impression qu'un jour tu vas avoir peur... Et partir. »

Il s'écarta d'elle avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Alors la prochaine fois que je t'appelle pour te dire que je veux parler... Ne pense pas à ça... Pense juste que je viens pour un câlin. »

Elle sourit et se blotti contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de se faire interrompre par Ray Palmer qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.

« Alors ça... Si je m'attendais à voir Oliver Queen ici... Avec vous... Et comme ça en plus... »

« Il fallait bien que vous le sachiez un jour. »

Félicity sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait le dire à son patron, elle avait du mal à cacher qui l'appelait au moins trois fois par jour.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Félicity et moi avons une très bonne amie... Qui a besoin d'aide. Je peux vous l'emprunter un moment ? »

« Bien sur, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. »

« C'est assez sérieux, mais on voudrait l'aider. »

Le couple sortit du bureau puis de l'entreprise en se tenant amoureusement la main. Sur le chemin Oliver raconta sa discussion avec Nell, il s'inquiétait pour elle.

« Je me le suis demandé aussi... Ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour Nell maintenant. »

« Je me sens vraiment différent tu sais... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se mit devant elle.

« Avant j'étais renfermé sur moi, seul, à vouloir rester seul, à avoir peur de me lier... Mais maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi... Et que je ne veux pas perdre Nell... »

Elle sourit et lui prit les deux mains, elle était heureuse de l'avoir changé, qu'il soit devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, près d'elle, avec elle, lui parlant de tout et de rien.

« On ne l'a perdra pas Oliver... On va trouver un moyen de faire qu'elle reste avec nous. »

« Je l'espère... Je l'aime cette gamine. »

« Je sais Oliver... Je l'aime aussi. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée... Mais si tu es d'accord... J'aurais besoin de ton aide et de celle des gars. »

« Les gars adorent Nell, Laurel aussi. Même Théa l'aime bien. On fera tout ce qu'il faut. »

Elle hésita un moment de continuer, si Oliver acceptait ça changera leur vie à eux deux, pour toujours. Mais c'était sans doute la seule solution pour qu'ils puissent garder Nell près d'eux.

« Alors c'est quoi ton idée ? »

« Lui créer un certificat de naissance... Ses parents ne l'ont même pas déclaré, Nell n'existe même pas sur les registres pour le moment alors je pensais à... »

« Tu veux lui trouver des parents ? »

« Pas tout à fait... Je pense mettre le nom de mon père sur son certificat. »

Bien qu'il fut surpris de ce qu'elle lui annonçait, il finit pas comprendre pourquoi elle voulait faire ça, c'était une solution en effet.

« Comme ça tu serais reconnue comme sœur aînée et donc membre de sa famille et elle pourrait rester avec toi... Enfin non... Avec nous. »

« Ça changerait beaucoup dans notre vie Oliver... Il faut y réfléchir. »

« C'est une bonne idée... Presque aussi radicale que la mienne. »

Félicity sourit en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase.

« Tu as une idée toi aussi ? »

« Moi je pensais directement à l'adoption. »

« Carrément ? »

Elle était surprise de ce qu'il disait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il envisagerait l'adoption de Nell bien qu'il aime énormément cette petite. Puis elle réfléchit et se dit qu'il pensait sûrement à la faire adopter par des gens bien.

« Tu pensais lui trouver une bonne famille ? »

« Non... Je pensais qu'on aurait pu être sa famille... Toi et moi. »

Alors là elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Oliver pensait à fonder une famille avec elle, avec Nell, elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait, qu'il dirait ça un jour.

« Oliver... Tu y pensais vraiment ? »

« Bien sur que oui, toi moi et Nell, ça sonne bien non ? Je sais qu'on a une vie compliquée et je sais que c'est impossible mais je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité... Et je veux qu'on soit ceux qui la protégeront. »

Félicity sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, elle adorerait ça elle aussi, mais l'idée d'Oliver était impossible... Et elle savait qu'il savait aussi. En effet pour une adoption, d'une il fallait être mariés et bien qu'elle sache qu'Oliver l'aime de tout son cœur, il n'était pas du genre à la demander en mariage et elle refusait qu'il le lui demande simplement pour qu'ils puissent avoir Nell. De plus elle n'avait jamais été fan de mariage et tout ce qui s'en rapportait... Leur vie était compliquée, très compliquée, même s'il ne fallait pas être mariés pour adopter, les services sociaux auraient fouillés leur vie.

« Si on suit mon idée à moi Oliver... Ce sera tout comme... Après tout tu ne laisseras rien arriver à ma petite sœur pas vrai ? »

Il sourit sincèrement et secoua doucement la tête.

« Jamais. »

Félicity prévint Ray qu'elle ne reviendrait pas au travail ce jour là, ils avaient beaucoup à faire pour aider Nell, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité pour de bon. Une fois au Verdant, Oliver et elle appelèrent leurs amis pour parler de ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Mais avant qu'ils en parlent à Diggle, à Roy et à Laurel, ils devaient faire part de leur idée à Nell. Celle ci écouta attentivement ce que ses amis lui dirent. Elle sourit en entendant cette idée et accepta aussitôt. Certes ce ne serait pas facile de se retrouver d'un coup avec une histoire à raconter, avec une grande sœur et un beau frère. Mais elle le ferait, après tout, elle aurait juste a faire croire qu'elle viendrait de se découvrir une grande sœur et de faire semblant de se faire doucement à l'idée devant les services sociaux.

« Tu es sure Nell ? Ça changera toute ta vie. »

« Je veux que ma vie change... Je ne veux plus avoir peur de me retrouver toute seule. »

Une fois leurs amis arrivés, ils leur parlèrent de leur plan, ce serait difficile, très difficile mais il fallait qu'ils essayent. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu. Félicity imprimerait un certificat de naissance qu'elle aurait retrouvé dans de vieilles affaires de son père qu'elle avait retrouvé il y a quelques années et dans lesquelles elle venait juste de mettre le nez. Diggle avait un ami qui pourrait vieillir le papier assez facilement. La jeune femme irait, en compagnie de Arrow, voir Lance pour lui demander de les aider à « accélérer » la procédure. Ils savaient que pour aider une enfant le père de Laurel les aiderait du mieux possible.

Ils savaient que malgré l'aide de Lance, il faudrait des preuves que Félicity soit bien la sœur de Nell, elles feraient donc une prise de sang chacune et Félicity piraterait les serveurs pour faire concorder les analyses. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient à mentir à beaucoup de monde, à la mère de Félicity déjà car la jeune femme connaissait sa mère et elle ne pourrait pas mentir comme ça tout le temps. Elle devrait lui faire croire que Nell était bien sa petite sœur et que malgré ce que leur père avait fait Nell était innocente et avait le droit d'avoir une famille, et de connaître sa sœur. Oliver dirait la vérité à Théa, il lui cachait déjà qu'il était Arrow, il ne voulait pas lui cacher la vérité pour Nell, Félicity avait compris, et les deux filles avaient acceptés.

Ils espéraient juste que ce soit assez rapide pour que les services sociaux les laisse vite tranquille quand ils auraient la « preuve »que Nell soit bien la sœur de Félicity.

« Euh... Je suis désolée de jouer les rabats joie... Mais tu es sure que ton père est en vie... Où du moins qu'il était encore en vie il y a 13 ans ? »

« Oui... Je l'ai cherché... Il est mort i ans donc il ne pourra pas démentir. »

Oliver fut surpris, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait cherché son père et encore moins qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était mort. Elle avait l'air de bien le prendre mais il voulait en être sur. Il lui demanderait ce soir.

« Tu as tout prévu ? »

« Je voulais être sure que tout se passe bien. »

Nell sourit, elle avait hâte que tout soit fini pour enfin avoir une famille. Une fois que tout serait réglé elle aurait une grande sœur et elle adorerait ça.

Durant le restant de la journée Félicity passa son temps sur son ordinateur pour créer le certificat de naissance de Nell, fort heureusement Nell était son vrai prénom et elle n'en aurait pas à en changer, après tout elle aimait bien ce prénom, elle aimait bien entendre Félicity ou Oliver le prononcer. Elle aimait ce prénom même si elle n'aimait pas les parents qui le lui avait donné. Elle avait presque fini quand elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de revenir s'asseoir près de sa future grande sœur.

« Il me faut un second prénom... Tu as une idée ? »

« J'ai jamais vraiment pensé qu'il m'en fallait un. »

« Les gars il faut un second prénom pour le certificat. Un de vous à une idée ? »

Elle se tourna d'abord vers Diggle qui secoua doucement la tête pour dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée, puis vers Roy qui lui lança un regard choqué.

« Me demande pas à moi... Je suis pas près à choisir le prénom d'un enfant... Sans vouloir te vexer Nell. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Oliver ? »

« Hope ».

Félicity sourit en entendant ce second prénom qu'il avait prononcé sans hésitation, prénom qui représentait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis l'arrivée de Nell dans leur vie... l'espoir de se voir donner une seconde chance, l'espoir d'être heureux ensemble, l'espoir d'être une famille. Félicity aimai beaucoup ce prénom et Nell s'en rendit compte quand elle vit le regard qu'ils se lançaient tout les deux. Elle voyait Diggle et Roy qui ont détourné le regard en voyant leurs amis se regarder si intensément. Nell aimait bien ce prénom, pour elle aussi il signifiait beaucoup... L'espoir de pouvoir faire confiance, l'espoir de ne plus avoir peur, de ne plus être seule, d'avoir une famille à son tour. Hope, l'espoir. Elle aimait beaucoup ce prénom.

« J'aime bien Hope comme second prénom. »

Félicity se retourna vers l'ordinateur et tapa « Hope » sur le certificat de naissance. Elle avait choisit une date de naissance logique. Nell serait née le 8 avril 2003, le 8 avril correspondait au jour où elle avait rencontré Oliver, c'était une belle date de naissance. Et pour 2003 c'était le plus logique pour faire correspondre avec le départ de son père de Starling à ce moment là. La jeune fille perdrait légalement quelques mois mais c'était le plus sur.

« Donc j'aurais 12 ans et pas 13 ans ? »

« A quelques mois près, mais vu qu'on ne connaît pas ton vrai age on ne peut pas trop savoir. »

« Pas grave, je suis même pas sure d'être née en 2002 de toute façon, je crois qu'ils ont extrapolé mon âge quand ma mère m'a abandonné, et puis je suis pas très grande pour mon âge c'est rien si j'ai un an de moins. »

Le certificat de naissance fut terminé une heure plus tard environ. Il était établi au nom de Nell Hope Miller. Née de Mary Miller et de Gabriel Smoak. Mary était un prénom très courant en ville, et il y avait plusieurs milliers de Mary Miller dans tout le pays, rien ne disait qu'elle était restée à Starling après l'abandon de sa fille.

Une fois imprimé elle donna le certificat à Diggle qui le portera à son ami dès le lendemain. Lui et Roy partirent et Nell alla se coucher, toutes ces émotions l'avaient fatiguée. Une fois seuls Oliver s'approcha de celle qu'il aimait et la prit dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Félicity ? »

« Pour mon père ? »

« Oui... »

« Je voulais le faire... Mais je n'y croyais pas... Avant de le dire à haute voix toute à l'heure je n'y croyais pas du tout. Mon père est mort Oliver... Ça ne devrait pas m'affecter, il nous a abandonné ma mère et moi... »

Il voyait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, qu'elle ne voulait pas craquer maintenant. Il la serra davantage contre lui et lui dit tout bas.

« Je sais que je t'ai dis que je n'aimais pas te voir pleurer... Mais c'était ton père Félicity... Alors tu peux pleurer... Même si dans ta tête tu le détestes... Dans ton cœur tu l'aimes encore. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'ai ressenti ça pour mes parents pendant un moment... Tu peux pleurer pour lui... C'est normal. »

Et elle pleura, elle se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré comme ça, c'était bien avant sa relation avec Oliver, quand elle avait cru qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, quand elle avait cru son cœur brisé à jamais. Cette fois elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout à pleurer pour celui qu'elle haïssait plus que tout de l'avoir abandonné quand elle était petite.

Trois jours plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle, Félicity, Oliver habillé en Arrow, Nell et Laurel. Ils étaient avec le père de cette dernière qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de faire exactement.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris Miss Smoak, vous voulez que je fasse en sorte que les services sociaux accélèrent un peu la paperasse pour vous donner rapidement la garde de cette enfant ? »

« Exactement, je veux juste éviter que Nell retourne dans ce foyer. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle. Vous l'avez vu plusieurs fois, vous le savez autant que moi. »

« Ce foyer n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une enfant en effet et les autres sont blindés... »

Lance regardait la jeune fille qui se tenait près de Félicity, il se disait que c'était une bonne idée, la jeune femme saurait prendre soin d'elle, elle saurait veiller sur elle. Et puis avec Arrow pas très loin elle serait encore plus en sécurité. Sa fille lui avait parlé avant qu'ils ne viennent et elle avait réussi à le convaincre que Nell serait plus en sécurité avec la jeune femme que dans ce foyer plein de jeunes violents.

« D'accord, je vais vous aider, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Où puis-je trouver Nell si besoin ? »

« Chez moi. Elle restera chez moi pour le moment, on dira juste qu'on la rencontré récemment et que j'ai fait le lien avec le certificat. Ne demandez pas comment on va faire pour l'analyse ADN vous ne voulez pas savoir. »

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots. Nell repartit avec Félicity et Arrow qui ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle. En voyant cela Lance s'était posé une question ? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble ces deux là ? Pourtant il était sur et certain que la jeune femme vivait une histoire avec Oliver. Il sourit en se disant que peut-être que finalement ses doutes étaient fondés. Mais il ne dirait rien. Il se contenta de repartir avec sa fille et d'oublier ce à quoi il venait de penser.

Une fois à l'appartement du couple Nell alla directement vers le canapé. Elle se sentait déjà chez elle, après tout elle était venue souvent, quand l'équipe était sur une mission trop dangereuse la jeune fille venait ici et regardait la TV ou lisait, bref elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait et parfois même elle dormait sur ce même canapé qu'elle trouvait très confortable. Ils allèrent se coucher, tous, la journée avait été fatigante et ils étaient épuisés.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient tous stressés, les services sociaux avaient procédés à la prise de sang, et Félicity ne quittait pas son écran des yeux a attendre que les résultats tombent pour pouvoir les changer. Nell avait été autorisé à rester avec la jeune femme sous l'appuie de Lance qui refusait toujours de voir la jeune fille retourner dans ce foyer. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle attendait que les résultats tombent, elle était épuisée mais il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Et puis enfin elle put pirater leur serveur pour changer les résultats et faire en sorte qu'ils collent avec le fait qu'elles soient bien demi-sœurs. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour cette étape et elle sourit une fois que ce fut fait.

Le lendemain matin alors que Nell venait de finir de se préparer, que Félicity buvait son café et que Oliver regardait les infos du matin. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils étaient tous inquiet de ce qui allait se passer, de comment ça allait se finir tout ça. Personne ne voulait perdre Nell. Personne ne voulait la voir partir. Mais quand ils ouvrirent, qu'ils virent la personne des services sociaux, que cette dernière leur dit que tout allait bien et que vu que la consanguinité était prouvée, Nell Hope Miller pouvait désormais rester vivre avec la seule famille qui lui restait, sa grande sœur toutes leurs peurs s'envolèrent.

« Vous devrez l'inscrire à l'école le plus vite possible. »

« C'est prévu, j'ai appelé le directeur d'une école près d'ici qui a dit qu'il nous rencontrerait une fois tout réglé. »

« Bien mais pour la chambre de Nell... »

« On a commencé à aménager le bureau en chambre pour elle, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« Je vois que vous avez tout prévu. »

« Oui. »

La femme partit, laissa la jeune fille aux soins de sa grande sœur et de son beau frère qui avait l'air de tenir tout autant à prendre soin de la jeune fille ici présente. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger de voir sa vie perturber par l'arrivée d'une enfant dont il ne connaissait rien et c'est ce qui avait poussé d'avantage les bureaux à accorder rapidement la garde. De plus l'appuie du procureur et d'un policier haut gradé avait fait également accélérer les choses. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Félicity, Oliver et Nell était plus qu'heureux, cette fois il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, Nell resterait avec pour de bon, pour toujours. Elle serait désormais la petite sœur de Félicity, car même si ce n'était pas la vérité, ce ne serait pas dur de faire de ce petit mensonge une réalité.

_Un mois plus tard._

Nell allait plus que bien depuis que les services sociaux avaient donné sa garde à Félicity, elle était inscrite dans une bonne école qui était d'un niveau suffisamment haut pour que la jeune fille ne s'ennuie pas, elle commençait même doucement à se faire des amis. Elle pouvait enfin être une petite fille comme les autres. Elle pensait que ça aurait été difficile au début de faire croire qu'elle était la sœur de Félicity mais ça lui venait naturellement quand on lui avait demandé qui elle était le jour de la rentrée elle avait répondu simplement « c'est ma grande sœur ». Même avec les autres ce petit mensonge passait bien, après tout les deux filles s'entendaient vraiment bien et passaient pour des sœurs quand elles étaient ensemble très facilement. Même pour Oliver cette solution était parfaite, comme ça Nell restait avec eux et puis il jouait le grand frère protecteur et Nell adorait ça. Tout allait bien comme ça, leur vie était certes compliquée, mais le fait que Nell soit devenue la sœur de Félicity ne changeait rien à cette vie, en effet elle était de leur famille depuis longtemps, le seule différence c'est que maintenant c'était officiel.

Ce matin là Oliver sourit en voyant la jeune fille partir pour l'école, maintenant elle n'avait plus à se cacher, elle pouvait sortir comme bon lui voulait, aller où elle voulait. Ce petit mensonge n'en était pas vraiment un en fin de compte. Nell s'était très vite faite à cette nouvelle vie, après tout elle avait vécu avec eux pendant plus d'un an ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Sauf que maintenant Nell n'avait plus à craindre que les services sociaux viennent la reprendre pour la remettre dans ce foyer. Elle n'avait plus peur de se retrouver seule. Elle avait une famille et elle en était heureuse.

Mis à part le fait que pour le reste de leur entourage, les professeurs, Ray où encore les voisins Nell était la petite sœur de Félicity, pour le couple comme pour leurs amis ça ne changeait rien à leur manière de vivre, ils étaient juste plus serein, avaient moins peur de voir la petite partir.

**Je sais, je sais, pas d'adoption comme vous le vouliez, mais je voulais quelques chose de logique, l'adoption est un processus long et semé d'embûche, le secret de Oliver aurait pu être en danger. De plus j'ai encore des chapitres d'écrits pour derrière et je ne veux pas tout modifier XD. Mais Nell est en sécurité maintenant ^^. Et puis vous en faites pas, j'ai prévu beaucoup de choses qui vont vous plaire par la suite ^^**

**PS : J'écris un OS de Noël si ça vous dit ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci de toujours me suivre ! Apparition de Barry dans ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup, mais ça ne correspond pas trop à la série car j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant d'avoir vu The Flash et le crossover arrow donc pas de liens ^^ mais j'ai regardé et j'adore, je ne voulais pas tout rechanger car ce chapitre est aussi très grand XD**_

_**Partie 08**_

Oliver descendit les marches de la cave, ça devenait vraiment de plus en plus dur de le faire sans que sa sœur ne s'en rende compte, mais il ne tenait pas à lui dire... Il n'était pas prêt. Même s'il en avait vraiment envie. Il tenait une lettre dans sa main, que Théa lui avait donné. Il l'avait remercié et était descendu pour la lire. Elle avait l'air de dater un peu. Le papier était un peu chiffonné et l'encre de l'adresse s'effaçait un peu. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mais était très curieux. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et commença à la lire...

_**Oliver, **_

_**Quand tu liras ça, je serais loin... Partie depuis très longtemps. Je sais que tu m'auras cherché car contrairement à ce que tu crois, je sais que tu tiens à moi. Mais tu ne me trouveras pas, alors cesse. Je vais disparaître de ta vie... et tu disparaîtras de la mienne. **_

_**Ça m'a fait mal de te voir tout les jours juste là sachant pertinemment la vérité alors que tu te voiles la face... Mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'ouvrir ton cœur... Tu me repousses, me blesses, et je n'en peux plus. Cette lettre te parviendra exactement un an après que je sois partie. J'ai demandé à un ami de te l'envoyer, je sais qu'il tiendra parole. Mais n'essaie pas de retrouver cet ami car lui non plus ne saura pas où je suis. **_

_**Je suis partie trois jours après avoir écrit cette lettre Oliver... J'espère que je te manque un peu, j'espère que tu vas bien surtout. J'espère que tu ne te blesse pas trop souvent, que tu es prudent. J'espère que tu as rencontré quelqu'un que tu aimeras plus que tu ne tenais à moi. J'espère que si ce n'est pas le cas tu rencontreras cette personne bientôt et qu'elle te rendra heureux comme j'ai été heureuse de t'aimer. Un jour je reviendrais peut-être à Starling... Peut-être que je viendrais te voir, je sais que tu seras furieux de me voir, je sais que tu ne voudras sans doute pas me parler... Mais je voudrais juste voir si tu vas bien, je ne t'ennuierais pas. **_

_**Cette fois... Juste cette fois je te le dirais, ensuite j'oublierais ces petits mots que je rêvais de te dire, oublie-les ensuite... Mais je t'aime Oliver... Plus que tout.**_

_**Adieu...**_

Oliver essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré lui, il venait de recevoir cette lettre au Verdant. Théa lui avait donné en lui demandant de faire suivre son courrier ailleurs la prochaine fois. Il avait sourit et lui avait dit qu'il ferait le nécessaire bien qu'il ne sache pas qui lui envoyait des lettres ici. Il regarda vers l'ordinateur de Félicity, elle n'était pas là bien sur. Il sortit son téléphone et l'appela, une sonnerie. Deux. Trois. Puis elle répondit.

_« Oliver... Tu me manques aussi, mais je suis partie i peine une heure... »_

« Tu peux rentrer... S'il te plaît... »

_« Oliver ? »_

« Je t'en prie... J'ai juste... Besoin de te voir... »

A l'autre bout du fil la jeune femme avait sentit avec le son de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors elle accepta. Elle prévint son patron que quelque chose d'urgent était arrivé et qu'elle devait partir vite. Puis elle fonça à l'appartement.

Oliver attendait, il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour rentrer... Les bureaux étaient juste un peu plus loin que le Verdant, elle allait arriver. Il le savait.

Quand elle arriva, il ne chercha pas à savoir, il alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait la briser. Mais elle le laissa faire, il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre tout à l'heure... Au Verdant. »

« Et ? »

Il relâcha la jeune femme, et sortit la lettre de sa poche. Elle fronça les sourcils et la prit. Elle la regarda vite fait et releva les yeux vers lui, surprise de ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put.

« Je suis désolée Oliver... J'avais complètement oublié cette lettre. Mais je l'ai écrite avant nous... Bien avant nous. »

« Pourquoi je l'ai reçu alors ? »

« J'ai oublié d'appeler pour dire de ne pas envoyer la lettre... Et puis j'ai fini par l'oublier. »

« Alors... Tu allais partir ? »

Elle se détacha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il avait l'air perdu. Vraiment perdu. Elle aurait du tout lui dire dès le début. Mais ils étaient si heureux qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce bonheur.

« Oui... J'avais prévu de quitter la ville... Je ne sais même pas où je serais allée. Mais j'ai changé d'avis à la seconde où tu m'as demandé de rester... »

Il posa son front contre le sien, pour établir un contact entre eux en plus de ses mains sur ses joues. S'il ne s'était pas décidé, il l'aurait perdu... Pour de bon.

« Tu m'en veux... De ne pas te l'avoir dit ? »

Il sourit et l'embrassa légèrement avant de poser à son tour ses mains sur ses joues.

« Non... Je te comprends... J'ai juste eu peur en la lisant. »

« Peur ? De quoi ? Je ne compte aller nul part Oliver... Je ne veux être qu'ici. »

Elle souligna sa parole en l'enlaçant dans ses bras et en lui souriant.

« Juste avec toi... »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai eu peur... »

« Ah ? »

« J'ai lu cette lettre en sachant que tu serais à l'autre bout du fil si je t'appelais. Que tu viendrais si je te le demandais. Que même quand tu n'es pas avec moi... Tu es toujours là... Mais je me suis demandé ce que j'aurais ressenti si c'était le Oliver de l'an dernier qui avait ouvert cette lettre... Si c'était celui incapable de t'ouvrir son cœur qui avait ouvert cette lettre... Je n'y aurait pas survécu... »

« Oliver... »

« Ça m'a fait peur... de comprendre que j'avais pu te perdre encore plus que je ne le pensais... »

« Tu ne m'as pas perdu... Et ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Promets-moi... »

« Je te le promets... Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Dis-moi que je ne recevrais pas d'autres lettre comme celle là... »

Elle sourit.

« Non il n'y en a pas d'autre... »

Il lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras avant de la porter et de la conduire dans leur chambre. Au diable le travail, il voulait la sentir près de lui. Entièrement.

Nell allait entrer dans la librairie, c'était samedi matin et bien que ce soit rare que Félicity travaille le matin, quand elle le faisait sa petite sœur venait ici pour se choisir des nouveaux livres, c'était une chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup, pouvoir s'acheter des livres pour étudier. Elle sentait une présence derrière elle, depuis son départ de l'appartement, il y avait quelqu'un qui la suivait et elle ne savait pas qui. Elle voulait appeler Oliver mais ne voulait pas paraître parano. Alors elle ne disait rien même si ça lui semblait un peu inquiétant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix.

« Gamine ! »

Nell se retourna et vit un homme assez jeune devant elle.

« Vous êtes qui ? Je vous préviens j'ai un taser ! »

Elle lui montra en le mettant bien devant elle, c'était un cadeau de Diggle qui lui avait dit de s'en servir dès que nécessaire, elle avait trouvé ça cool.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste que tu me files un coup de main. »

« Ouais c'est ça... je regarde les infos je suis pas stupide je vais pas vous aider à retrouver votre chien ni rien ! »

« Non c'est pas ça... Je cherche à joindre une amie commune. »

« Et c'est qui ? »

« Félicity Smoak. »

Nell était étonnée d'entendre ça, Félicity ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie mais elle savait qu'à part deux ou trois personne en dehors d'eux, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle doutait.

« Tu peux me donner son numéro, elle en a changé et... »

« Si vous êtes son ami elle vous l'aurait donné. »

« Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien. »

« Elle va très bien au revoir. »

« Gamine s'il te plaît ! »

Nell soupira. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Oliver, elle ne connaissait pas ce gars et ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais lui il saurait. Elle attendit un moment avant qu'il ne réponde.

Pendant ce temps là, Oliver regardait la jeune femme à ses côtés qui avait fini par s'endormir, il repensait à cette lettre... Il ne s'en voudrait toujours de lui avoir fait autant de mal même si elle semblait lui avoir pardonné depuis longtemps. Il se redressa un peu et sourit en la sentant se coller à lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie si elle était partie l'an dernier. Il l'aurait cherché. Coûte que coûte, il n'aurait jamais abandonné quoi qu'elle dise... Il l'aimait, tellement que par moment ça lui faisait peur mais quand il la voyait si près de lui... Dans ses bras... Il était heureux.

Il replaça une mèche qui était tombée sur son front quand il entendit son portable vibrer. Il tendit le bras sans trop bouger pour ne pas la réveiller avant de décrocher.

_« Oliver ? »_

« Nell tu vas bien ? »

_« Je vais bien mais y'a un gars qui m'a suivi... Et il veut parler à Félicity. »_

« Qui c'est ? »

Oliver sourit en voyant la jeune femme se redresser pour se coller encore plus à lui, il l'entoura de son bras et la serra contre lui.

« C'est ta soeur, apparemment un type de cherche... J'ai des raisons d'être jaloux ? »

« Après ce qu'on vient de faire... C'est lui qui devrait être jaloux. »

_« Hey je vous signale que je suis toujours là moi ! »_

Il sourit, elle aussi, Nell n'était pas du genre discrète quand elle voulait leur faire comprendre les choses surtout depuis qu'elle vivait vraiment à l'appartement, ils essayaient de se montrer discrets mais ce n'était pas toujours simple. Oliver allait lui demander qui c'était quand il entendit sa jeune belle sœur parler.

_« Je vous ai dit que j'avais un taser, et je sais m'en servir alors pas touche à mon portable ! »_

« Il t'ennuie Nell ? »

_« Un peu mais il est pas méchant. Juste tenace. »_

« Tu as son nom ? »

_« Oh... Pas demandé. C'est quoi votre nom ? »_

Oliver l'entendit s'adresser au type qui cherchait Félicity, il n'aimait pas ça, mais ne pouvait pas juger sans savoir qui c'était.

_« Barry Allen. »_

_« Il s'appelle... »_

« C'est bon j'ai entendu Nell. »

_« Tu le connais ? »_

« Ouais... »

_« Tu as pas l'air content d'entendre son prénom. »_

« Disons que même si c'est un ami... J'aurais préféré qu'il ne craque pas pour Félicity. »

_« Oh ! » _

« Quoi moi ? »

« Conduis-le au Verdant, on te rejoins tout à l'heure. »

_« Ok, mais attendez que j'ai raccroché avant de vous chamailler et de vous réconcilier... J'en profite déjà assez comme ça... »_

Nell raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur et son beau frère allaient arriver plus tard, même si elle les charriait souvent avec leur vie sentimentale, ils savaient tout les deux que c'était juste pour les taquiner et qu'elle exagérait beaucoup... Enfin juste un peu. Elle se tourna vers le dit Barry pour lui dire qu'ils arriveraient plus tard.

« Ils sont ensemble en ce moment ? »

« Oui. »

Elle avait envie de dire « et pas qu'en ce moment, ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre dès qu'ils peuvent » mais elle se retint, c'était leur vie privée, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas si privée que ça. Elle respectait leur vie.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Félicity directement ? »

« Parce que franchement je vous connais pas, vous dites que vous voulez parler à ma grande soeur et vous êtes collant... J'ai aucune confiance en vous. Et puis si vous étiez un cinglé... Oliver m'en aurait voulu. »

« Ta sœur ? »

« Quoi ? Vous le saviez pas? »

Elle le conduisit au Verdant, ils attendraient qu'ils arrivent. Pendant ce temps Oliver racontait ce que Nell venait de lui dire... Enfin ce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

« C'est lui l'ami... Qui avait la lettre. »

« Oh... »

« Oliver... »

« Non... Ça va... Je me doutais bien que tu étais restée en contact avec lui. Pourquoi est-il à Starling ? »

« Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour moi... J'ai quelque peu... Oublier de le contacter depuis un an... Alors que je lui avait demandé de t'envoyer cette lettre en lui promettant de le rappeler... Mais je n'avais pas envie... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quand il est reparti il m'a dit que je pourrais toujours le rejoindre quand j'aurais compris que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi. Il avait l'air si sur de lui que je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de peine... Mais j'aurais du lui parler. »

« Alors il craquait vraiment pour toi ? »

« Je pense et puis moi aussi... Juste un peu. »

Oliver ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle avait eu un petit béguin pour lui, après tout il faisait tout pour la repousser et se montrait parfois désagréable avec elle. Elle avait eu le droit d'espérer une relation avec quelqu'un de normal. Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées elle se redressa et le fit réagir avec un baiser.

« Ne te fais pas de mal à repenser à tout ça... J'essayais de me résonner que tu ne m'aimerais jamais et que je devais aller de l'avant. Mais tu avais déjà quelque chose que lui n'avait pas. »

« Quoi ? »

Félicity prit la main de son homme et la posa sur sa poitrine avant de lui répondre.

« Mon cœur... Je t'aimais déjà tellement... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa et la fit rouler sous lui avant de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille...

« Je t'aime... »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup pour le rapprocher d'elle. Ils se fichaient de Barry, il attendrait.

Deux heures plus trad Nell était au Verdant avec Barry, elle vit Diggle arriver, il alla saluer Barry dès qu'il le vit.

« Un revenant, ça faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Je viens voir Félicity. »

« Oh... »

« D'ailleurs vous pouvez la joindre ? La gamine là bas a appelé Oliver mais il n'a pas l'air de lui avoir dit. »

Nell arriva vers lui en roulant des yeux.

« D'une, je suis pas une gamine, je m'appelle Nell. Et de deux... Je suis sure qu'Oliver a prévenu Félicity, mais ils étaient tout les deux au moment de mon coup de fil donc... »

Diggle sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Il savait que Oliver était du genre jaloux et qu'ils avaient du se réconcilier comme... A chaque fois.

« Nell a raison. Ils viendront plus tard. »

« Ça fait deux heures. »

Diggle se tourna vers Nell qui souriait.

« Tu n'as pas été à la librairie du coup. »

« Non... Mais pas grave Roy a dit qu'il me montrerait comment me servir d'un arc. »

« Oliver a cédé ? »

« Ouais... Il a mit le temps. »

Ils sourirent tout les deux. Décidément Oliver était vraiment protecteur avec Nell, depuis le début. Et quand elle avait demandé à apprendre à tirer à l'arc, il avait fallu près de trois mois avant qu'il accepte.

« Depuis quand vous recruter des gamins ? »

« Je suis pas une gamine ! »

« Techniquement si. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Oliver et Félicity descendre les marches de la cave. Elle sourit en les voyant enfin arriver.

« Je suis juste plus jeune que vous. »

Oliver sourit, il salua Nell et Diggle pendant que Félicity allait vers Barry. Elle ne savait pas trop comment lui dire qu'elle était désolée d'avoir littéralement oublier de lui dire qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas partir pour vivre sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

« Ça fait longtemps Félicity. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, merci, et je vois que toi aussi. »

« Je vais très bien. Plus que bien. »

Oliver regardait du coin de l'œil, il avait confiance en eux... Mais n'aimait pas quand Barry regardait Félicity de la sorte... De la même façon dont il la regardait par moment.

« Tu aurais pu appeler. »

« Désolée... J'ai... Oublié. »

« Oublié ? »

« Oui... Ça fait un an Barry... J'ai eu une année bien remplie. »

« Je croyais que tu te fichais de ta vie ici que tu voulais partir pour oublier. Pour l'oublier Lui. »

Oliver voulait la rejoindre mais il sentit la main de Diggle le retenir et lui murmurer doucement.

« C'est une grande fille Oliver... »

Il fit un léger sourire et alla s'entraîner. Il pouvait la laisser lui parler, mais préférait ne pas entendre la suite. Il y alla en se disant que c'était dingue à quel point il pouvait être jaloux.

« Même si j'étais partie... Je ne l'aurais pas oublié. Je ne pourrais jamais. Je l'aime trop pour ça. »

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Bien sur oui. Encore plus qu'avant. Et il m'aime aussi. »

« Oh alors lui et toi ? »

Elle sourit ne pouvant s'en empêcher en pensant à sa vie depuis un an.

« Oui... Lui et moi. »

Elle se retourna pour le voir mais ne le vit pas, elle le chercha du regard mais ne le vit toujours pas. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils avant de voir Nell qui s'avançait.

« Mon beau frère est en train de décharger sa jalousie sur le mannequin... Le pauvre va souffrir. Je parle du mannequin pas d'Oliver. »

« J'adore qu'il soit jaloux. »

« Ouais bah pas moi... La dernière fois qu'un gars t'a tourné autour il a cassé son mannequin... On a galéré a en trouver un autre. »

« Je sais... Mais je l'aime comme ça. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur ? »

« Je l'ai découvert récemment... C'est une très longue histoire Barry. »

Elle alla voir son homme qui devait sans aucun doute frapper le mannequin de toutes ses forces pour faire partir sa jalousie, laissant Barry et Nell tout les deux.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« Oui... Ça devient casse pieds par moment. Mais ils sont mignons tout les deux. »

« Et pour cette histoire de sœur ? »

« Bah on a découvert qu'on a le même père y'a pas longtemps, mais on se connaît depuis plus d'un an, du coup au lieu que je vive dans un foyer elle m'a proposé de venir vivre avec elle et Oliver. C'est cool pour moi, j'avais pas de famille et je me retrouve avec une super grande sœur et un beau frère super cool. J'ai de la chance. »

« Oliver a accepté ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a parlé de l'idée en premier, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me voir dans un foyer autre que le leur. »

Félicity vit Oliver cogner dans le mannequin. Elle se rapprocha alors qu'il enlevait son T Shirt. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui posa un léger baiser dans le dos. Il se retourna et lui sourit.

« Tu lui as tout dit ? »

« Non... Juste que je t'aime, que tu m'aimes, qu'on est tout les deux. Le reste il n'a qu'à imaginer. »

« Il le prend comment ? »

« Plutôt bien en fait... De toute façon il savait déjà que je t'aime. Il n'est pas bête. »

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Non pas que je m'en plaigne... Mais pourquoi es-tu si jaloux... Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Je sais... »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Si ! Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi... C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne pourrais jamais empêcher quelqu'un de tomber sous ton charme. Jamais. Et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre qu'un homme t'enlève à moi... qu'il te promette une vie plus normale que celle qu'on a maintenant. Et je t'aime tellement que je ne pourrais pas te retenir... Pour t'empêcher d'être heureuse... Et ça me détruirait. »

« Oliver... Ça n'arrivera pas... Je peux te le promettre. Parce que je craquais déjà pour toi avant de savoir qui tu étais... Juste un peu... »

Elle avait fait le petit signe avec ses doigts pour montrer ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu me l'avais jamais dit ça... »

« Tout simplement parce que je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »

Il sourit et la resserra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Ça faisait un an maintenant. Un an qu'ils étaient heureux, et amoureux. Un an qu'il ne la laissait plus dormir seule chez elle. Un an qu'il avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Il devait arrêter d'avoir peur de la perdre. Arrêter d'avoir peur de ces hommes qui pourraient craquer pour elle. Barry était un ami, et il ne devait pas lui en vouloir, après tout ils n'étaient pas ensemble à ce moment. Oliver prit la main de Félicity et ils se rendirent vers leurs amis. Ensemble.

**J'ai posté mon OS de Noël si vous le voulez, ça s'appelle « Les trois Noel » ^^ et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant !**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Partie 08**_

Oliver ne comprenait vraiment pas la femme qu'il aimait... Non pas du tout. Depuis deux jours elle était différente, très différente, certes elle n'était pas distante avec lui, c'était tout l'inverse. Ils rentraient tout les soirs chez eux, elle lui souriait quand elle se réveillait. Ils échangeaient toujours des baisers passionnés, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent... Quelque chose qui lui faisait du mal et il ne savait pas quoi. Mais ça lui brisait le cœur de ne pas savoir pourquoi il l'avait vu pleurer à deux où trois reprises, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. Il s'était juré à lui même de ne plus la blesser, de ne plus lui briser le cœur, de ne plus jamais voir ses larmes... Et là elle avait l'air si triste.. Il ne comprenait pas s'il lui avait fait du mal... Et que si c'était le cas, il ferait son possible pour qu'elle se sente mieux, pour qu'elle redevienne la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras chaque soirs et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Ce matin là, c'était un dimanche, ils étaient tous à la cave pour s'assurer que tout aille bien pour la fin du week-end. Vers la fin de la journée il surprit une conversation entre Félicity et Nell... Comme à son habitude la jeune fille avait vite comprit que quelque chose clochait. Elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de sa soeur et avait sorti un objet de sa poche.

« Tu devrais mieux le cacher tu sais... Il pourrait le voir. »

Félicity lui prit l'objet des mains et le cacha rapidement dans son sac. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

« C'est à toi de le faire... Pas à moi. Mais le laisser traîner dans la salle de bain chez nous, c'est pas très logique. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux avant de regarder de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça... Il va m'en vouloir... »

« De quoi... Ce n'est pas de ta faute à ce que je sache... Enfin... Pas entièrement. »

« Je ne veux pas le perdre... Jamais. Je ne vais rien lui dire. »

« Il finira par s'en rendre compte... Je sais que j'ai pas l'âge de ces trucs là... Mais un ventre ça grossi avec un bébé dedans, non ? »

Oliver n'en revenait toujours pas... Un enfant, Félicity était enceinte de leur enfant... Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire... Il était terrifié mais elle avait de l'être aussi. Mais elle avait plus l'air d'avoir peur de le perdre qu'autre chose. Elle le préférait lui à leur bébé ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Devait-il aller la voir ? Devait-il lui parler ? Lui dire qu'il savait ? Lui dire qu'il avait peur lui aussi ? Lui dire que lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire ? Lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il comprenait sa peur ?

Oliver fit comme si de rien était pendant deux jours, il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire, il pensait à la jeune femme, et aussi à cet enfant. Il était terrifié. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna, espérant trouver celle qu'il aimait derrière lui... Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il vit Nell qui tenait un papier dans les mains. Papier qu'elle lui tendit directement.

« Je sais que tu es au courant... »

Voyant la mine d'Oliver, la jeune fille prit les devant.

« Attends, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes... C'est pas comme d'habitude... Mais c'est à toi de décider maintenant. Félicity, elle a fait son choix. »

« Tu devrais devenir flic. Tu arriverais à voir tout ce qui cloche chez les criminels. »

« Non... Je déteste leurs uniformes ! »

Il prit le papier en souriant quant-aux propos de Nell et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une brochure... Quand il lut le titre Oliver fut énormément surpris de voir de quoi il s'agissait. « clinique d'avortement ». Il ne pouvait pas croire que Félicity puisse faire ça. Qu'elle puisse penser à ça sans même lui parler de cet enfant qui était le leur... Mais il comprit rapidement que c'était pour ça... Leur relation était idéale, parfaite. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout les soirs où presque. Certes Oliver lui avait enfin avoué qu'il l'aimait, certes ils vivaient ensemble... Mais un enfant, un petit bébé... C'était le plus gros des changements de la vie... Une petite partie d'eux deux qui grandissait en elle. Félicity devait avoir peur de ça... Peur qu'il ne se sente pas prêt à avoir un enfant et elle préférait tuer leur enfant plutôt que de lui en parler.

« Elle ne veut pas te perdre tu sais. Elle t'aime vraiment. »

« Je sais... Elle ne me perdra pas... Et on ne perdra pas notre bébé. »

Oliver quitta la cave à toute vitesse sous le regard surpris de tout ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Nell sourit et lui souhaita un bonne chance rapide auquel elle n'eut aucune réponse à part celle de la porte qui claquait.

Une fois dehors, Oliver sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa petite amie. En vain. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, il s'en doutait. Il recommença, une fois, deux fois et encore une dernière fois. Il n'avait pas le choix, il laissa un message.

« Félicity, ne fais pas ça mon amour, ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris. On s'en sortira toi et moi. Ne tue pas notre bébé. S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça... C'est notre bébé, à toi et moi. Je l'aime déjà. Je sais que toi aussi. Je sais que tu as peur... Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas la trouille... Mais ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris ne tue pas notre enfant. »

Il raccrocha, priant pour qu'elle écoute ce message à temps et qu'elle ne fasse pas d'erreur.

Pendant ce temps là, Félicity était dans la chambre d'hôpital, attendant l'intervention. Elle voyait le nom d'Oliver s'afficher sur son téléphone toutes les minutes ce qui la fit pleurer... Vraiment beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre alors elle laissait sonner se demandant si une fois tout fini... Elle serait capable de le regarder en face et de rester avec lui. Un bip. Elle prit son téléphone et vit un message audio... d'Oliver. Elle se décida de quand même l'écouter... Peut-être que ça lui donnerait du courage.

Quand elle entendit le message qu'il lui avait laissé, ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui disait tout ça. Lui annonçait tout ça par téléphone parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire en vrai. Ce qu'il lui dit fit battre son cœur d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais battu, si fort, si rapide. Elle se leva enleva la perfusion de calmant qui n'avait pas encore fait d'effet elle se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre. Une infirmière tenta de la convaincre de retourner s'allonger, le calmant allait faire effet et le médecin allait arriver.

« Non... Je dois voir... Le père de mon bébé... Je dois le voir... »

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, essuyant les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé chassant celles qui revenaient sans cesse. Une fois sortie de cette partie de l'hôpital, elle fut à l'accueil, sa tête commençait à tourner un peu. Elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur rassemblant ses forces pour sortir d'ici... Elle ne pouvait laisser quiconque la toucher... Pas maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Oliver voulait ce bébé autant qu'elle.

« Félicity ! »

Elle tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait qui l'appelait. Elle lui sourit et essaya d'aller vers lui avant d'être à deux doigt de tomber. Il la rattrapa de justesse, la tenant contre lui.

« Désolée... Le calmant fait effet... »

Il eut une boule dans la gorge en entendant ça... Le calmant... Est-ce qu'elle avait eu son message ? Est-ce qu'il arrivait trop tard ? Est-ce que leur bébé allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il était parti ? Il ne savait pas quoi poser comme question... Mais il devait être sur.

« Dis-moi qu'il est encore là... »

Il posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de celle qu'il aimait.

« Il est là... Notre... Bébé est là... Oliver... »

Elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Il la retint et la prit dans ses bras, elle était juste endormi par le calmant. Il la portait délicatement, souriait en se rappelant de la phrase qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant. Il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de se diriger vers l'infirmière qui avait l'air de suivre la jeune femme.

« Ne la touchez pas... Je vous interdit de la toucher... Ni à notre bébé. Je la ramène. »

« Vous devriez y réfléchir... Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. »

« C'est notre bébé, je ne vous laisserais pas le tuer. Donnez-moi une décharge à signer, mais je la ramène chez nous. »

Il aurait préféré la laisser ici, dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que leur bébé était parti à son réveil. Alors il devait l'emmener à Diggle qui saurait comment veiller sur elle. Une fois sorti il la déposa à l'arrière dans sa voiture et se mit devant. Il conduisit le plus prudemment possible pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Une fois arrivé, il la prit dans ses bras pour la faire sortir et se rendit immédiatement à la cave. Diggle fut surprit quand il vit son ami descendre avec la jeune femme inconsciente dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je promets de tout vous expliquer à tous dès qu'elle sera réveillée. Elle a été perfusée, elle est sous calmant. Tu peux juste vérifier qu'elle va bien ? »

Il allongea Félicity sur la table, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et sourit. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il voulait sourire. Pour elle. Pour leur bébé. Diggle lui posa les électrodes sur la poitrine afin de vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Une fois fait, il brancha l'appareil et regarda si tout allait bien sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde mais surtout celui d'Oliver qui était plus qu'inquiet.

« Tout à l'air d'aller. Le rythme cardiaque est bon. Elle était déjà inconsciente quand tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Non, elle a pu marcher et me parler avant. »

« C'est donc qu'elle n'a pas eu tout le produit. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux. »

Diggle déconnecta les électrodes et alla ranger l'appareil. Il demanda à Laurel de rester près de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Oliver alla rejoindre Diggle, il devait être sur.

« Dis-moi... Les calmants... Ça n'a pas d'effets indésirables ? »

« Ça dépend sur quoi. Ça peut provoquer des migraines, de la fatigue, des nausées... »

« Et... »

Il hésita à lui en parler... Mais il devait aussi être sur...

« Sur... Un bébé ? »

« Un bébé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un bébé aurait... Oh ! »

Diggle jeta un œil vers la jeune femme allongée sur la table puis vers son ami qui ne lâchait pas la jeune femme du regard. Il comprit, sourit et se tourna de nouveaux vers son ami en souriant.

« Si je m'attendais à ça... Mais ne t'en fais pas. Ça devrait aller. »

Oliver fut soulagé d'entendre ça. Il retourna vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras.

« Nell... Je peux emprunter ta chambre pour qu'elle soit à l'aise ? »

« Bien sur oui ! »

« Merci. »

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la jeune fille et allongea Félicity dans son lit. Puis il la couvrit de la couverture et s'allongea à ses côtés. Certes Nell n'allait plus souvent dans cette chambre vu qu'elle vivait avec eux, mais parfois elle venait quand ils travaillaient le soir et restait dans cette chambre, juste pour ne pas se sentir seule.

Deux heures plus tard environ Oliver la vit se réveiller doucement. Il n'avait pas pu dormir, il était resté à veiller sur elle non stop. Il l'avait regardé dormir, touchant un peu son ventre qui abritait leur enfant. Il s'était imaginé plein de chose sur cet enfant, pour l'avenir.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, eut les larmes aux yeux en le voyant puis elle glissa automatiquement sa main sur son ventre. Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

« Ne pleure pas... Tout va bien. Notre bébé ira très bien aussi. On ira voir un médecin demain. »

Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui afin qu'il la serra dans ses bras. Il était heureux, elle aussi.

« Tu le veux vraiment Oliver... Ce bébé ? »

« Oui... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie... Que quand j'ai su que tu préférais avorter plutôt que de me perdre... Mais tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais. On va juste avoir un bébé. »

« J'ai failli tuer notre bébé Oliver... Notre... »

Elle se remit à pleurer, se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait failli faire à leur enfant. Il la serra encore plus fort et tenta de la rassurer.

« Hey... Il va bien, j'en suis sur. Tout ira bien pour lui... Ou pour elle. On verra. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi... »

Ils finirent par se lever, ils devaient annoncer à leurs amis. Oliver lui dit que Diggle était au courant, il avait du lui demander si ça irait pour le bébé malgré le calmant. Elle hocha la tête et lui dit qu'il avait eut raison de lui dire.

« Je me demande quand même comment j'ai pu tomber enceinte alors que je prends la pilule et que tu te protèges... »

« On a juste eu beaucoup... Beaucoup... De chance. »

Il l'avait embrassé entre chaque mots, elle souriait. Oublié la peur, oublié l'angoisse. Juste le bonheur d'attendre un enfant.

« Nell le sait aussi Oliver... Je lui ai parlé... J'avais besoin de me confier... »

« Je le sais... A ton avis qui m'a tout dit ? »

Il se décida à tout lui dire, lui dire qu'il l'avait entendu parler avec la jeune fille, mais qu'il voulait du temps pour réfléchir, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait à la clinique. Il lui dit que Nell lui avait apporté la brochure et que c'est ce qui l'avait convaincu que cet enfant était leur bonheur à tout les deux.

« J'adore Nell... Mais c'est un peu agaçant qu'elle arrive toujours à tout cerner quand même. »

Elle avait dit ça en souriant. Il adorait vraiment la voir sourire.

« Sans elle... on en serait pas là... Enfin pas à ce point là... J'aurais juste mis plus de temps à me décider et à comprendre que je t'aime. Et si ça se trouve... Bébé ne serait pas là. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre, ils devaient tout dire à Laurel et Roy, même s'ils ne savaient pas trop par où commencer. Ils ne se voyaient pas juste dire « Félicity est enceinte » où « on va avoir un bébé ». Déjà qu'ils avaient annoncés leur amour sans le vouloir... La blessure d'Oliver ce jour là avait enlevé toute résolution à la jeune femme... elle avait craqué... Mais là, ils ne savaient pas trop comment leur dire.

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Pas vraiment... A chaque fois que j'ai du dévoiler un secret à quelqu'un... C'était de manière... involontaire... »

« C'est vrai que ton identité secrète ne reste pas secrète bien longtemps en général... »

Il sourit, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune idée...

« Et si vous leur disiez tout court. C'est pas dur, si ? »

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux et virent Nell qui les observait sagement.

« Je venais juste voir si ça allait, contente de voir que oui... Mais Laurel et Roy arrête pas de questionner John... Le pauvre va pas tenir longtemps. Non pas qu'il le veuille... Mais vu comment ils le harcèlent ! »

Ils sourirent et suivirent leur jeune amie qui se dirigeait vers la pièce principale.

« Allez dis-nous pourquoi Oliver l'a ramené dans cet état. Il n'a jamais été aussi inquiet, bon c'est vrai il est toujours inquiet quand il s'agit de Félicity, mais jamais à ce point. On finira par le savoir... Alors dis-nous. »

Laurel et Roy n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau, ils ne voulaient pas laisser Diggle tranquille avant qu'il ne lui ai dit la vérité.

« Et si on demandait à Nell, elle sait toujours tout. »

« Laissez-la tranquille ! »

Nell se tourna vers le couple qui venait d'entendre :

« Moi je vous laisse ! »

Elle quitta la cave en vitesse ne voulant pas répondre à des questions qu'il appartenait qu'aux deux concernés de répondre. Le coupla la regarda en souriant... Même s'ils ne savaient toujours pas comment leur dire. Leurs amis vinrent vers eux voyant que la jeune femme était réveillée.

« Félicity tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête et s'appuya ensuite contre Oliver, le calmant était encore dans son organisme et elle se sentait encore un peu faible.

« Tu veux retourner te coucher ? »

« A la maison... Je préfère. »

Il lui sourit et lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On t'a attaqué ? »

« Non, j'ai juste failli commettre une erreur. Mais tout va bien maintenant. »

« Quel genre d'erreur a pu te mettre dans cet état ? »

Elle ne put le dire, sentit des larmes monter de nouveau dans ses yeux... Elle avait encore du mal à se dire qu'elle avait failli tuer leur enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Oliver demanda à Diggle de conduire la jeune femme chez eux. Il la rejoindrait plus tard. Elle voulu s'y opposer mais il ne mit pas longtemps à la convaincre. Elle devait se reposer. Elle suivit finalement leur ami quittant l'homme qu'elle aimait, à regret quand même.

Une fois partie, il se tourna vers ses amis qui attendaient des réponses.

« Elle va vraiment bien ? »

« Oui, elle doit juste se reposer encore un peu. Elle ira vite mieux... Enfin... D'ici quelques mois ça ira mieux. »

« Comment ça quelques mois ? Elle est malade ? »

Il sourit, il pensait qu'ils auraient compris en entendant ça, mais non. Il voulait faire un peu durer le plaisir et les faire réfléchir pendant qu'il rentrait chez lui.

« Je l'ai contaminé par un microbe assez tenace qui restera pendant quelques mois. »

Il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers les escaliers sous les regards de ses amis qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il n'en revenait pas, ils ne comprenaient toujours pas. Alors il lança une dernière phrase avant de partir pour de bon la rejoindre... Elle avait besoin de lui.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à lui trouver un prénom ! »

Et il était parti, laissant ses amis incrédules, ils avaient compris... mais Oliver voulait la rejoindre au plus vite. Il arriva chez eux en quelques minutes seulement. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, il enleva sa veste, son T-shirt, ses chaussures et alla directement la rejoindre. Il savait qu'elle était déjà couchée. Il voyait sa silhouette sous la couette. Il la rejoignit sans hésiter, s'allongea et passa son bras autour d'elle. Elle sourit et se retourna contre lui.

« Tu leur as dit ? »

« Disons que j'ai donné un gros indice... C'est plus amusant. »

Elle sourit à nouveau et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Le calmant commençait à partir de son organisme. Oliver demanda si Nell était rentrée, elle lui dit que oui, elle l'avait aidé à se coucher avant d'aller dans sa chambre à son tour.

« J'ai peur tu sais... Je ne sais pas du tout comment on s'occupe d'un bébé... »

« Tu crois que je sais moi ? J'ai tout aussi peur que toi Félicity. Mais on y arrivera. Je te le promets. Ce ne sera pas facile... Mais j'ai déjà des idées... »

Elle sourit et se redressa vers lui.

« Quels genres d'idées ? »

« Et bien... Déjà... Une poussette blindée. Avec un pare-soleil pare-balle. Des pyjamas pare-balle également. Et je compte sur sa super maman pour installer le must du must en matière de sécurité dans sa chambre... Et dans tout l'appartement. »

Elle se mit à rire vraiment, ce son qu'il aimait tellement. Il se redressa et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Autre chose ? »

« Hum... si c'est une fille elle aura un collier GPS et un bracelet aussi. Si c'est un garçon... On aura qu'à le coudre dans ses vêtements. »

Elle adorait ça... Leur bébé n'était pas encore né qu'il se comportait déjà comme un papa poule. Elle adorait ça.

« Toujours si c'est une fille... Sache qu'elle aura deux gardes du corps perso dès ses douze ans... Les garçons craignent vraiment quand il s'agit d'une fille... Crois-moi... Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'étais à cet âge j'en ai parlé à Nell et elle n'a pas trouvé ça drôle... Elle refuse un garde du corps... Ah et fille ou garçon... Ce sera auto défense obligatoire. Avec Diggle... Ou moi. »

« C'est sur qu'avec vous deux comme professeur... Il ou elle saura se défendre mieux que quiconque. »

Ils parlèrent un moment de l'avenir de leur bébé, en riant la plupart du temps. Imaginant un tas de chose sur comment il ou elle serait.

« C'est peut-être un peu tôt mais... Si c'est un garçon... On pourra lui donner Thomas en second prénom ? »

Félicity sourit. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa doucement sur le coin des lèvres.

« J'y ai déjà pensé... C'est une bonne idée, Thomas est un joli prénom... Au fait, j'ai appelé ma gynéco quand je suis rentrée... Je lui ai expliqué et elle peut nous recevoir demain matin... Ça te va ? »

« Parfait. A quelle heure ? »

« Neuf heure. Elle nous prend avant ses visites. »

« Encore mieux. »

Le lendemain matin Oliver réveilla doucement la jeune femme qui sourit en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou, elle se retourna et eu le droit à un baiser extraordinaire auquel elle répondit sans hésiter.

« Bonjour... »

« Bonjour. Tu es prête ? »

« Nerveuse... Mais ça va aller. »

« Oui tout ira bien... »

Une fois dans le cabinet du médecin, Félicity était on ne peut plus nerveuse... Elle avait peur pour leur bébé... A cause du calmant. Elle avait peur de l'avoir perdu, peur qu'il ne soit plus là... Elle et Oliver avait fait tellement de projet avec leur enfant que ça lui briserait le cœur de le perdre... Elle l'aimait déjà tellement... Tellement. Elle sortie de ses pensées quand elle sentie une main se poser sur les siennes qu'elle serrait machinalement sur sa jupe.

« Tout va bien se passer. Notre bébé va bien j'en suis sur. »

Le médecin les appela, c'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, assez belle, mais Oliver n'y prêta pas attention, pas du tout. Il était concentrée sur sa petite amie plus nerveuse que jamais.

« Détendez-vous Félicity, je vais vous faire une échographie et on saura si tout va bien. »

Elle s'allongea sur la table, le froid lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle leva doucement la main afin qu'Oliver la serre doucement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui supplier de rester près d'elle. Elle frissonna encore quand le médecin lui mit le gel sur le ventre. La sonde passa doucement... Très doucement. Il n'y avait rien sur l'écran au début. Félicity ferma les yeux et les serra fort essayant de retenir les larmes. Elle sentit les lèvres d'Oliver sur son front mais ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux... Si elle l'avait perdu, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Jamais. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit un son qu'elle aima aussitôt. Boum. Boum. Boum... Très rapide. Elle retourna la tête vers l'écran et pu voir une petite forme qui remuait doucement. Elle laissa ses larmes couler, mais c'étaient des larmes de joies. Elle était heureuse de voir son bébé pour la première fois. Leur petit bébé qui bougeait et dont le cœur battait. Elle regarda Oliver qui lui posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de regarder l'écran à nouveau. Elle put voir une larme couler sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement. Elle sourit et regarda l'écran aussi. Il avait pleuré aussi...

« Le cœur bat très bien. Et il a l'air de bien se développer. Je dirais que vous en êtes a 8 semaines environ. »

« 8 semaines ? »

Félicity réfléchit une minute... Certes elle avait fait le test en début de semaine après avoir eu un retard de cinq jours, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu ses règles le mois dernier.

« Vous pensiez que c'était plus récent ? »

« Je pensais oui... Mais quand j'y réfléchit bien... Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu mes règles le mois dernier... »

« Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte ? »

« Disons qu'on a eu un mois agité au travail. »

Elle se rappela le sauvetage de Nell du centre, son retour à la cave, la décision de la faire vivre avec eux... Ça avait été mouvementé.

« Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent des patientes qui oublient qu'elles n'ont pas eu leur règles. »

« Notre bébé est bien là alors qu'on a une double protection... C'est un petit miracle c'est tout. »

« Oui... Un beau miracle même. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, heureux, amoureux. Fièrs de leur bébé. Elle allait éteindre l'écran quand Félicity demanda.

« On peut avoir une photo de notre bébé ? »

Elle sourit et imprima une photo de l'échographie. Puis elle l'a donna au couple.

« D'ici deux mois environ on pourra voir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Enfin s'il est bien placé. »

Le médecin les voyait si heureux tout les deux, elle avait reconnu Oliver Queen aussitôt et était surprise de voir cet homme autant aux petits soins avec la mère de son enfant. Ils sortirent vraiment heureux du cabinet, heureux et rassurés de voir que leur enfant allait bien.

Ce soir là alors que Nell dormait pour la première fois chez une amie le couple était installé confortablement sur le canapé, ils regardaient un film... Sans vraiment le regarder. La jeune femme avait sa tête qui reposait sur les genoux de son homme alors qu'il avait une main posée délicatement sur son ventre pendant que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux. C'est dingue ce qu'il aimait cette femme et à chaque jour il avait l'impression que son amour grandissait, et maintenant qu'ils avaient un enfant en route il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il souriait et elle aussi. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux d'Oliver qui passa ses bras dans son dos afin de la rapprocher de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à ce regarder, à s'embrasser... Ils étaient heureux vraiment très heureux et l'arrivée de leur futur bébé ne les rendait que plus heureux.

« Si on m'avait dit ce jour là quand tu es entré dans mon bureau je serais avec toi et qu'on attendrait un bébé ensemble... Je n'y aurais pas cru... »

« Moi non plus... Mais tu sais... Tu as été la première à me faire vraiment sourire après mon retour de l'île... »

« J'en suis heureuse... »

« Félicity ? »

« Hum ? »

« Il va falloir déménager... On a que deux chambre... »

« Je sais... Mais c'est ton premier chez toi aussi... Ça va... »

« Mon chez moi c'est là où tu es... Je suis chez moi simplement quand tu es là... »

Elle avait sourit et avait hoché doucement la tête avant qu'Oliver ne la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il ne l'emmène dans leur chambre.

_**Bon... Ce chapitre est très long encore une fois XD mais ça doit vous faire plaisir ^^, le prochain, je dois encore pas mal le bidouiller, il ne me plaît mais absolument pas du tout ! du coup désolée si il met plus de temps à venir ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Partie 09**_

Félicity et Oliver avait trouvé facilement un appartement, avec l'aide de Nell bien sur, un qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin de son école ni trop loin du Verdant, et encore moins loin de l'hôpital, juste au cas où. Ils avaient trouvé assez vite et avaient emménagé depuis deux semaines même si Félicity avait eu l'ordre irréfutable de ne rien porter de plus qu'un oreiller. Diggle, Roy et Théa étaient venus les aider.

Félicity était enceinte de quatre mois maintenant, il y avait une légère bosse qui se dessinait sur son ventre et Oliver adorait le toucher. Le couple se promenait tranquillement dans les rues, le lendemain ils avaient le second rendez-vous avec la gynéco afin de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille, et surtout si tout allait bien. Félicity sentait le bébé bouger depuis quelques jours et même si ça lui faisait un peu bizarre elle adorait ça.

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils parlaient prénoms et ils n'arrêtaient pas d'y penser. Au début Félicity avait proposé Nathan, et Oliver avait bien aimé, mais au bout de quelques jours ils s'étaient tout les deux rendus compte que ça n'irait pas à leur enfant, Nathan était un très joli prénom mais qui n'irait pas à leur enfant, Nathan Queen ne sonnait pas très bien. Alors ils en cherchaient un autre.

A un moment Oliver avait sorti un prénom pour une petite fille et Félicity avait froncé les sourcils et avait refusé catégoriquement.

_Flash Back_

_« Isabelle ? »_

_« Oui, c'est joli non ? »_

_« Oliver Jonas Queen il est absolument hors de question que notre bébé s'appelle Isabelle si c'est une petite fille ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Et tu oses me demander ça ? »_

_Elle s'était levée du canapé en croisant les bras sur son ventre. Elle était déçue qu'il lui propose ce prénom sachant très bien ce qu'il représentait. _

_« Félicity... Ce n'est qu'un prénom, mais si tu n'aimes pas on oublie. »_

_« Ce n'est pas qu'un prénom Oliver... Ce sera celui de notre bébé... Et je refuse que si c'est une fille elle porte le nom de la garce qui t'a tout pris... _

_Il a comprit tout de suite a qui elle faisait référence et il s'en voulut immédiatement, Isabelle avait blessé Félicity... Et lui aussi, il savait désormais qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à peu près à ce moment là et le voir dans ses bras à elle lui avait fait beaucoup de peine, mais il l'avait oublié, alors quand il avait donné ce prénom il pensait juste qu'il le trouvait joli, il ne pensait pas à elle à ce moment là. Il se leva et alla prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras._

_« Désolé... Je n'y pensais pas... »_

_« Je sais... Je m'emporte un peu en ce moment... Foutues hormones... »_

_« Mais tu as tort Félicity... »_

_« Quoi ?_

_« Elle ne m'a pas tout pris... Je t'ai toi... Tu es tout ce que je ne voulais pas perdre même à ce moment là... Je m'en rends suis rendu compte tard mais je le pense. »_

_Elle avait sourit et ils s'étaient enlacés tendrement oubliant ces mauvais souvenirs se concentrant uniquement sur les bons. _

_Fin Flash Back_

« Gabriel ? »

« C'était le nom de mon père et même si grâce à lui on a pu garder Nell... Je ne lui pardonne toujours pas. »

« On oublie Gabriel... Et Henry ? »

« Une fille au bureau vient d'appeler son fils comme ça. »

« Ouais... On va éviter de copier. »

Oliver regardait des panneaux publicitaires situés juste devant eux et il cita les prénoms des différents mannequins qui posaient.

« Lukas ? Julian ? Daniel ? »

Félicity sourit et secoua la tête, il sourit à son tour. Ces prénoms ne collaient pas. Puis Félicity se mit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Que penses-tu de Alexander ? Alexander Thomas Queen ? »

« Alexander ? Alex... Alex Queen... J'adore. »

« Super... On a le prénom si c'est un petit garçon. Maintenant on doit trouver pour une petite fille. »

« En second j'ai le plus parfait des prénoms à te proposer. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Félicity... »

« On ne va pas lui donner mon prénom... »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est parfait comme prénom pour une petite fille... On ne va pas lui donner en premier... Mais en second ça irait bien... S'il te plaît... Félicity... »

Elle sourit de nouveau et acquiesça à ce second prénom, après tout il l'avait regardé avec ses yeux auxquels elle ne pouvait pas résister, et puis il avait l'air d'y tenir.

« Et en premier alors tu as une idée ? »

« Stella... une petite étoile... Stella Félicity Queen... »

Elle réfléchi un moment, elle tourna ce prénom dans sa tête pendant un moment, chercha quelque chose à y redire avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête. Elle aimait beaucoup ce prénom.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu penses à ce prénom ? »

« Tu me connais trop bien... Depuis quelques semaines déjà... J'étais en patrouille. J'ai vu les étoiles... Je pensais à Star... Mais Stella c'est beaucoup plus joli... »

« J'aime beaucoup... C'est parfait. »

Il la prit dans ses bras... Ils avaient fini par trouver le prénom de leur bébé, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, ils ne savaient pas ce que ce serait mais ils avaient hâte de le où la voir naître. Oliver sourit en sentant leur bébé bouger doucement.

« Alors bébé... Tu es Alexander... Où Stella ? »

Le prénom était décidé, mais le nom de famille était choisi depuis pratiquement le début, Queen, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement...

_Flash Back_

_Félicity était à ses ordinateurs, il était tôt et elle aurait du être au travail mais ses nausées avaient du mal à passer et Oliver voulait la savoir près d'elle, alors même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas la première femme a être enceinte et à passer par là, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas la première mais qu'elle était la sienne et qu'il voulait l'avoir toujours près d'elle. Alors elle était à la cave où elle était censée se reposer pendant que Oliver s'entraînait, mais elle pianotait sur son clavier. Roy était arrivé pour son entraînement, il avait sourit en voyant la jeune femme. Il avait été extrêmement surpris en apprenant la nouvelle, Oliver Queen allait avoir un bébé... Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça... Sauf qu'avec Félicity il n'était pas le même... Juste avec elle, mais ça lui suffisait pour comprendre qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'ils aimaient ce bébé. _

_« Alors Félicity, comment va bébé Queen ? »_

_Elle sourit et toucha doucement son ventre. _

_« Il ou elle va très bien merci Roy. »_

_Oliver était arrivé pile au bon moment, il avait laissé sa place au jeune homme alors qu'il allait rejoindre la femme de sa vie. _

_« Tu es sure ? »_

_« Oui Oliver tout va bien ! »_

_Il lui avait sourit et avait posé la main sur son ventre tendrement. _

_« Non je veux dire... Pour Queen ? Tu ne veux pas que notre bébé porte ton nom ? »_

_« Non... Tu es plus ma famille que n'importe qui, avec Nell et lui ou elle... Alors je veux qu'il ai ton nom à toi »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Félicity sourit et prit la main d'Oliver pour qu'ils continuent leur balade, ensemble. Ils souriaient, parlaient et les passant pouvaient voir au doigt de la jeune femme, une superbe bague de fiançailles appartenant à la mère d'Oliver.

Il lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt... Le jour où le nom de famille de leur bébé avait été choisi...

_Flash Back_

_Oliver l'avait serré dans ses bras avant de se reculer doucement d'elle, juste de quelques centimètres. _

_« Félicity... Un jour... »_

_Il hésitait à continuer, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle lui sourit et lui demanda de continuer ce qu'il voulait dire._

_« Un jour j'aimerais que tu portes aussi notre nom... »_

_Elle était surprise, plus que surprise, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il avait dit ça tellement bas qu'elle savait qu'il était hésitant, hésitant car il craignait sa réponse._

_« Oliver... Est-ce que tu me demandes en mariage ? »_

_Il a relevé les yeux et la regardé fixement pendant quelques secondes. _

_« Oui... Si tu le veux... »_

_Elle avait sourit et l'avait embrassé soudainement surprise et heureuse à la fois. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'il fasse sa demande de cette façon._

_« Est-ce que c'est un oui ? »_

_« Bien sur espèce d'idiot... Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais le cœur à refuser ? Je t'aime! »_

_Il avait été surpris ne pensant pas à ce qu'elle accepte, il était sur qu'elle aimait leur vie de maintenant. Alors il ne résista pas à lui redemander._

_« Tu veux bien de moi comme mari ? »_

_« Je te répète... Bien sur que je veux t'épouser espèce d'idiot... Je t'aime plus que tout... Et je rêvais de porter ton nom... »_

_Oliver sortit la bague de sa poche, il la gardait depuis quelques temps déjà, il l'avait demandé à sa sœur qui avait accepté volontiers de lui donner, Félicity méritait cette bague. Elle savait que la jeune femme aimait son frère plus que tout. Il la posa à son doigt et Félicity la reconnu tout de suite. Elle sourit avant de serrer son fiancé dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle put. _

_« Je t'aime Oliver. »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime... Félicity Queen... »_

_Elle sourit heureuse de l'entendre l'appeler comme ça. Ils furent interrompus par Diggle et Roy qui venaient de les rejoindre. _

_« Je rêve où pas, j'ai bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ?_

_« Oui... »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ils étaient donc fiancés, allaient avoir un bébé... Ils étaient heureux, tellement heureux tout les deux.

« Tu préférerais quoi ? »

« Sincèrement... Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais bien un fils... Mais avoir une mini toi me rendrait vraiment heureux aussi. Une petite Stella qui bidouille les vieux ordinateurs de sa mère... Ce serait adorable... Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus... L'un où l'autre me rendrait plus qu'heureuse... Mais tu sais... Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir... »

« Tu veux avoir la surprise ? »

« Pour le moment... Peut-être que je changerais d'avis dans quelques semaines mais... Je ne veux pas savoir pour le moment... Mais tu peux lui demander toi. »

Il sourit secoua doucement la tête, trouvant cette idée pas si mauvaise que ça.

« Non, je ne demanderais pas. On aura la surprise... Tout les deux. »

Le lendemain quand ils furent dans le cabinet, ils prévinrent donc la gynéco qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir pour le moment, ils voulaient attendre la naissance... Où avant s'ils craquaient... Mais voulaient essayer.

_**Cinquième mois de grossesse**_

Oliver et Félicity étaient dans la voiture, quelques jours auparavant Félicity avait reçu une invitation pour une réunion d'anciens élèves du lycée. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait vu qu'elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ces années. Oliver l'avait convaincu d'y aller, il serait là, avec elle, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Diggle les conduisait, ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge quand la jeune femme sortie de la voiture en disant qu'elle voulait prendre l'air.

« Je vais avec elle, tu peux rentrer. »

« Sur ? »

« Oui, ça va aller. »

Il la rejoignit sans aucun mal et lui prit la main. Il savait que quelque chose l'a perturbait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait pas osé lui demandé, mais la il le devait. Il devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Allez dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Je vois que ça ne va pas... »

« Ok... »

Elle hésita un moment avant de raconter sa petite histoire.

« J'avais 15 ans mais j'étais en terminale, et comme tu le sais, mes relations avec ma mère étaient très tendues... En fait je ne la voyais presque jamais. Du coup les ordinateurs étaient mon seul vrai refuge... »

« Oui ça tu m'as raconté. Et aussi que tu n'étais pas très appréciée au lycée. »

« Ouais... Et j'ai fais une chose que toutes les filles ont fait au lycée... »

Oliver la regardait, elle avait du mal à dire, comme si elle était gênée d'en parler.

« Allez... Ce ne doit pas être terrible... »

« Non... Juste que c'est tellement idiot que j'ai un peu honte. »

« Je suis sure que ce n'est rien... »

« Je suis tombée amoureuse... D'un garçon de ma classe, 17 ans, joueur de basket. Avec toutes les filles à ses pieds. »

Félicity sourit, elle sentit une légère pointe de jalousie quand elle lui avait dit ça, elle adorait tellement quand il était jaloux.

« Quoi... Tu croyais être mon premier amour ? »

« Non... Mais vu comment tu en parles... Il a du te faire souffrir... »

« Lui non... Il était plutôt sympa... Ça change des clichés habituels. Mais les filles elles... »

« Elles t'ont fait vivre un enfer... »

Elle soupira et hocha doucement la tête.

« Je savais depuis le début que je n'aurais aucune chance avec Eric. Je n'aurais rien tenté, mais un jour on a été mis ensemble pour un devoir... Et les filles ont été comme possédés... Elles ont commencés à faire circuler des rumeurs sur moi... Ça a duré un moment... C'est là que j'ai commencé ma période gothique... »

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas y retourner et lui il l'avait convaincu d'y aller quand même. Là il n'avait qu'une envie faire demi tour et la ramener chez eux.

« Ça a duré combien de temps ? »

« Quatre mois à peu près... Et j'en ai eu assez alors... Comme j'ai appris qu'elles avaient l'intention de piquer les corrigés des devoirs dans l'ordinateur du directeur... J'ai légèrement piraté le dossier pour qu'elles aient de mauvaises réponses... »

« Légèrement... ? »

Il sourit en la voyant faire cette petite moue qu'il adorait.

« J'ai demandé à changer d'école après ça... Mais... Ça reste quand même un mauvais souvenir... »

« Je comprends... Si tu veux, on rentre... Mais cette fois tu m'as moi pour faire face à ces filles... Enfin ces femmes maintenant. Et je suis quand même un petit peu connu... »

« Un peu seulement ? Tu es une vraie star ici... Et c'est ce qui me fait peur... »

« Quoi ? »

Puis il comprit... Il su ce qu'il lui faisait si peur pour refuser d'aller là bas.

« Tu crois qu'elles vont... »

« Je ne sais pas mais je ne le supporterais pas Oliver... Je sais que ça fais plus de dix ans mais si elles n'ont pas changés... Si par jalousie ces filles tentent de m'éloigner de toi je... »

Il la fit taire par un baiser, loin d'être innocent, un baiser qui se voulait rassurant, il la serra contre lui, elle en fit de même, elle laissa même quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Oliver s'en rendit compte et les essuya doucement, délicatement. Quand ils se séparèrent il garda ses mains sur son visage et colla son front au sien.

« Personne ne me séparera de toi... Personne ne m'éloignera de toi... Je ne laisserais personne te blesser de quelque manière que ce soit. Si ces femmes osent dire quoi que ce soit... Que ce soit sur toi, sur moi... Ou sur nous... Elles le regretteront... Je connais un certain justicier qui se fera un sacré plaisir à les tourmenter... »

Elle sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenues ces filles mais elle avait vraiment peur de ce qu'elle dirait quand elle les verrait. Mais elle devait y aller, affronter cette peur... Avec lui.

« Surtout rappelle-toi que maintenant, tu m'as moi, toi et moi on est une famille. Bien sur on forme une famille avec Nell, Théa, Diggle, Roy et Laurel... Mais toi et moi et lui ou elle c'est spécial. »

Oliver toucha doucement le ventre de Félicity d'où une légère bosse se dessinait. Leur bébé ne se voyait pas vraiment mais il était bien là et rien que d'y penser ça la rendait heureuse.

« On est une famille... »

« Oui... »

« Tu ne seras pas seule face à ces garces. Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. »

« Promis ? »

Il lui posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui promettre qu'il ne la laissera pas une dernière fois.

Une fois sur place, Félicity hésita un moment avant d'entrer, elle tenait la main d'Oliver fermement, s'il n'avait pas eu cette force elle lui aurait sans doute fait mal mais il ne dit rien... Tenta juste de la rassurer un peu... Même si c'était vain. Ils finirent par entrer. Elle se présenta au couple qui donnait les étiquettes avec le nom écrit dessus. Elle le prit et l'attacha, les doigts tremblants. Oliver la fit se retourner et lui mit doucement.

« Tout va bien se passer... Détends-toi... Le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé... »

« Je sais... Reste avec moi... »

« Promis. »

Elle sourit et toucha doucement son ventre en s'excusant auprès de leur bébé de stresser autant. Il sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Félicity Smoak... Si j'avais du parier, j'aurais juré que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent deux femmes l'une brune, l'autre rousse qui avançaient vers eux. La jeune femme soupira et s'approcha un peu tenant toujours la main d'Oliver.

« Oliver, voici Kristen Brown et Madison Hendricks. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elles... »

« Oliver Queen ? Tu as réussi a te faire un bel ami. »

« Je suis son fiancé... Pas son ami. »

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui sourit et passa un bras derrière son dos, elle n'aimait pas trop se montrer en publique, mais là elle avait envie de leur montrer qu'elle n'était plus la même qu'avant. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient abasourdis, surprises de ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Celle qui s'appelle Madison déglutit difficilement et répéta la dernière phrase ?

« Fi... Fiancé ? »

« Quoi ça vous étonne ? C'est la vérité pourtant. »

Les deux filles rebroussèrent chemin. Le couple se rendit dans la pièce principale.

« Au fait, tu connais leur situations à ces filles ? »

« Je sais juste que Kristen a déjà divorcé deux fois et que Madison est partie avant la fin du lycée pour devenir actrice et qu'elle a épousé un homme qui est probablement plus vieux que le type assis dans le fauteuil là bas. »

Oliver regarda vers le dit fauteuil et vit un homme ayant la bonne soixantaine assis qui sirotait un verre. Ils firent tout deux une grimace avant de se sourire et d'aller vers le buffet. Oliver commanda deux cocktails sans alcool avant de reprendre la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne.

« Ça me rassure de voir que j'ai fini mieux qu'elle... »

« Sincèrement... Ça n'a pas du être difficile de finir mieux qu'elle... Même moi j'étais un ange comparé à elle... »

« Tu l'es toujours... »

Félicity prit une gorgée du jus d'orange qu'elle venait de prendre quand le barman lui avait tendu. Un gars qu'elle détestait mais dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom. Elle recracha aussitôt...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a de l'alcool dedans ! »

Oliver se tourna vers le barman avec un regard noir.

« Je vous ai bien dit sans alcool ! »

Certes l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur un enfant si on ne buvait qu'une gorgée où qu'un verre de vin une fois de temps à autre, certaines femmes avaient des envies de vins parfois. Mais Félicity n'était pas dans leur cas et refusait de boire une seule goutte pendant sa grossesse.

Oliver prit son cocktail qui lui n'avait pas d'alcool et le donna à la jeune femme.

« Quoi Félicity... Tu ne peux pas boire d'alcool ? Ancienne alcoolique ? Je ne suis pas étonnée du tout. »

« Je t'en pris Oliver retiens-moi... Je sens que je vais lui en coller une... »

Elle avait dit ça tout bas pour que lui seul entende, Madison était revenue vers eux et semblait jubiler de toute cette situation. Oliver la prit par la taille et la garda contre lui posant sa main sur son ventre.

« Elle évite juste de boire de l'alcool pour ne pas blesser notre bébé. »

« Bébé... Un bébé... Toi et Oliver Queen allez avoir un bébé ? »

Madison ne semblait même pas vouloir s'adresser à Oliver, elle voulait juste parler à Félicity et essayer de la faire craquer comme avant. Il se plaça entre elles et se tourna vers la rouquine.

« Sachez juste une chose, quoi que vous dites ou faites... Vous n'arriverez pas à sa cheville et vous ne pourrez jamais me faire douter d'elle... Jamais ! »

Il se tourna vers Félicity et l'embrassa passionnément devant la pimbêche qui se trouvait devant eux. La jeune femme sourit contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Le baiser était loin d'être innocent, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Des gens qu'il y avait près d'eux. Quand ils s'éloignèrent ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres comme si le monde c'était arrêté un moment. Ils se fichèrent de Madison qui parlait, n'entendait même pas ce qu'elle disait. Oliver se contenta de dire une chose...

« On rentre à la maison ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça volontiers. Elle voulait vite oublier ces mauvaises retrouvailles et retrouver le confort de leur appartement. Retrouver leur lit et les bras d'Oliver pour les protéger elle et leur bébé. Elle prit la main que lui tendit son homme et ensemble ils quittèrent ce lieu de mauvais souvenirs.

Ils savaient que demain ou dans les jours qui viendraient leur histoire serait à la une des journaux mais ils s'en fichaient, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était rentrer chez eux.

**La suite arrivera plus tard, quand je l'aurais écrite, je ferais le sixième mois de grossesse et peut être le septième mais là je pars en vacances donc je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ^^ je suis de nouveau inspirée et je préfère cette version de chapitre =) **

**PS : à votre avis ce sera Alexander ou Stella ? Sachez que j'ai passé du temps à me décider mais j'y suis enfin arrivé XD**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voilà la suite, je sais je vous ai fait attendre, mais il était pas écrit lol, je vous le donne aujourd'hui en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Sixième mois de grossesse**_

Félicity préparait le petit déjeuner dans leur cuisine, elle avait réussi à convaincre Oliver que bien qu'elle soit enceinte elle n'était pas fragile et pouvait encore faire certaines taches ménagères, il était très protecteur depuis qu'elle était enceinte, un peu trop même. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, suite à sa réunion d'anciens élèves, tout le monde savoir que l'ancien playboy milliardaire entretenait une relation plus que sérieuse avec son ancienne secrétaire. Ils avaient donc tout annoncé, leur fiançailles, la future venue de leur bébé. Tout le monde était au courant maintenant et ça ne changeait pas grand chose à leur vie. De plus ils n'essayaient pas non plus de se cacher avant.

La jeune femme voyait Nell qui révisait un cours pour un devoir qui aurait lieu dans l'après midi, la jeune fille était vraiment studieuse, au début ça leur semblait un peu « anormal » de voir une si jeune fille autant attiré par les études, mais Nell leur avait simplement dit qu'elle avait vécu dans la rue, sans espoir d'un avenir et que maintenant qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir faire des études, de pouvoir avoir un avenir elle comptait bien faire tout son possible pour réussir. Oliver sortit de la salle de bain et alla directement vers sa fiancée qui le regardait en souriant. Il lui posa un léger baiser dans le cou avant d'aller saluer Nell. Il vit la jeune fille se tenir le ventre.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Ça va... Je pense que c'est le stress du devoir... Ça va passer. »

« Dis-le si ça ne passe pas. »

« Ok... »

Leur vie était parfaite, que ce soit au niveau du travail pour Félicity qu'au niveau des études pour Nell et Arrow continuait de faire régner l'ordre dans Starling, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que quelques coups retentent à la porte ce matin là. Oliver alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir la mère de sa future épouse sur le pas de la porte.

« Madame Smoak, ravi de vous voir. »

« Moi aussi. »

Oliver était surpris, sa belle mère n'était pas censée être là. Il savait que Félicity ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse quelques mois plus tôt. Même si elles essayaient de se rapprocher ce n'était pas toujours facile pour Félicity d'oublier que sa mère l'avait repoussé quand elle avait eu le plus besoin d'elle. De plus elle n'acceptait pas le fait que sa fille ai recueilli et ceci de façon légale la fille de l'homme qui l'avait quitté. Nell leur avait dit de lui dire la vérité mais le couple avait aussitôt refusé, elle ne pourrait pas garder ce secret. Oliver fit entrer Donna Smoak dans leur appartement.

« Félicity, c'est pour toi. »

La jeune femme arriva dans l'entrée et fut encore plus surprise que son fiancé de voir sa mère sur le pas de la porte. Celle ci alla en direction de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à son ventre rond. Félicity regardait Oliver les yeux surpris ne comprenant pas ce que sa présence signifiait. Oliver haussa les sourcils comme pour dire que lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si... Enceinte Félicity. »

« J'en suis a six mois maman. »

« Je vois ça. »

Donna aperçut Nell assise à la table de la cuisine, la jeune fille avait vite regardé vers la porte avant de se douter que cette personne n'apprécierait pas sa présence ici, elle rebaissa les yeux vers son livre et se concentra sur ses cours de science. Félicity et Oliver virent le regard qu'elle lançait à Nell et la jeune femme se plaça devant sa mère comme pour protéger sa petite sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là maman ? »

« Je suis juste venue voir comment tu allais, ce n'est pas tout les jours que ma fille est enceinte. »

« Félicity, Oliver je dois y aller, Amy m'attends en bas. »

« Ok Nell, bonne chance pour ton contrôle. »

« Merci Oliver. »

« Je passe te prendre à 15 heures. »

« Yep ! A toute à l'heure. »

La jeune fille sortit, le sourire aux lèvres tout comme le couple qui était ravie de voir que Nell s'était fait une bonne amie aussi vite.

« Tu vas où à 15 heures ? »

« Faire un peu les boutiques, avec Nell. Son contrôle l'inquiète beaucoup, alors ça va la détendre. »

Oliver rejoignit sa fiancée qui semblait mal à l'aise devant sa mère, elle ne comprenait pas leur décision de prendre soin de Nell. Il posa une main sur son ventre arrondis avant de sourire, leur bébé remuait beaucoup ce matin. Donna remarqua la bague quand Félicity posa une main sur celle d'Oliver.

« Je rêve où je vois bien ce que je vois sur ta main ? »

Félicity sourit, Oliver aussi, leur relation étant tendue elle n'avait pas dit à sa mère qu'ils étaient fiancés.

« Oui maman... Oliver et moi on est fiancés... Depuis trois mois. »

La téléphone d'Oliver sonna, vu l'heure qu'il était ça ne pouvait être qu'une urgence. Il décrocha aussitôt en s'excusant et s'éloigna un peu. Félicity et sa mère restèrent en silence en attendant le retour du jeune homme qui semblait pressé.

« Je suis désolé... C'était Laurel... Elle a quelque chose pour moi... Je dois y aller. »

« D'accord. Fais attention surtout... »

« Promis. »

Il sortit après l'avoir embrassé rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Tu as l'air différente Félicity. »

« Je le suis maman. J'ai plus de responsabilités maintenant. »

« Avec cette gamine ? »

« Maman... Elle s'appelle Nell. C'est ma petite sœur. »

« Demi-sœur seulement. »

« C'est ma petite sœur. Et je l'aime. Je veux veiller sur elle, prendre soin d'elle, faire tout ce que je peux faire pour elle. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je me sens responsable d'elle... Je le fais juste parce que je l'aime. »

« Félicity... »

« Non maman... C'est la fille de papa, je sais que c'est ce qui dérange. Mais Nell n'a rien demandé du tout. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Oliver et moi on l'a connu avant de le savoir et on l'a aimé dès le début. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis pour toi et Oliver ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te reparler tant que tu n'aurais pas accepté Nell. »

Félicity alla s'asseoir, le bébé bougeait beaucoup et lui faisait un peu mal. Elle aimait sa mère mais n'aimait pas quand elle agissait ainsi avec Nell. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne ses raisons.

« Alors c'est pour quand le mariage ? »

Félicity sourit malgré elle, c'était tout sa mère, elle changeait tellement vite de sujet.

« On a pas de date de prévu pour le moment. On veut attendre la naissance du bébé. Oliver pense que le stress de l'organisation ne serait pas bon pour notre enfant... Et je suis d'accord. »

« Et... Ce sera un petit gars ou une fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas... On veut la surprise. »

Félicity dut se rendre au travail, certes elle était fatiguée et la venue de sa mère l'a stressait un peu mais elle se sentirait plus à l'aise au travail, de plus Ray était un parfait gentleman depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle pouvait choisir ses horaires, pouvait se reposer quand elle le voulait. Et il lui avait offert le must du must en matière de dispositif de sécurité. Même si Oliver était juste un petit peu jaloux de lui il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il faisait pour elle. En arrivant au travail il vit que la jeune femme semblait ailleurs.

« Un soucis ? »

« Non ça va... Ma mère a débarqué ce matin c'est tout. »

« Oh... Elle doit vouloir te voir avant que tu accouches. »

« Ça ne m'aurait pas posé de soucis si elle arrivait à supporter le fait que ma petite sœur vive avec nous. »

« Elle n'aime pas Nell ? Pourtant c'est une chouette gamine... je l'ai vu que deux ou trois fois. Mais je l'a trouve cool. »

« Nell fait cet effet là à tout le monde. Mais pas à ma mère... »

« C'est pourtant pas de sa faute si vous avez le même père toutes les deux... »

« C'est dingue ça pourquoi seule ma mère ne comprends pas ça ! »

Ray sourit et lui donna une petite liste de choses à faire, il savait qu'elle partait plus tôt pour rejoindre sa sœur.

« Tu as l'air épuisé. Oliver sait que tu ne te sens pas en forme ? »

« Non... Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter... Je suis juste fatiguée, bébé bouge beaucoup. »

Plus tard dans la journée alors que Félicity s'apprétait à aller manger, elle reçu un coup de fil auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. C'était l'école de Nell.

« Bonjour vous êtes la sœur de Nell ? »

« Oui c'est moi. »

« On a du conduire votre sœur aux urgences, on pense qu'elle a l'appendicite, vous devriez y aller tout de suite. »

« Quoi ? Oui bien sur j'y vais merci ! »

Elle prit son sac et sortit vite de son bureau, Ray la vit partir comme une furie et sortit à son tour pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Félicity il y a un soucis ? »

« Nell est à l'hôpital... Une appendicite... Je dois y aller. »

« Ok, je t'emmène. »

« Non c'est bon. »

« Félicity tu as les mains tremblantes et tu es inquiète, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais Oliver me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... Et bien que je ne le connaisse pas vraiment... Je sais que quand il s'agit de toi... Mieux vaut être prudent. »

« D'accord. »

Dans la voiture elle appela son fiancé, elle devait lui dire, le prévenir.

_« Félicity ? »_

« Oliver où es-tu ? »

Elle devait lui demander avant pour ne pas risquer de le mettre en danger s'il était en mission.

_« Je suis à la maison. Tu vas bien ? »_

« Je vais à l'hôpital... Nell est là bas sans doute pour une appendicite... »

_« Je suis là dans dix minutes. »_

« Ok fais vite... »

_« Promis. »_

La voiture arriva rapidement à l'hôpital et Félicity fut très rapidement conduite au médecin qui allait s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Elle signa directement les papiers autorisant le médecin à pratiquer l'intervention. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Oliver arriva juste après ça, il demanda aussitôt des nouvelles de sa nièce et Félicity lui expliqua tout en détail.

L'opération se passa très bien, ils furent tout deux rassurés quand ils entendirent le médecin leur annoncer que Nell se réveillera très vite et qu'elle pourra rentrer d'ici deux jours chez eux.

Nell rentra deux jour plus tard, elle devrait rester encore quelques jours à se reposer avant de retourner en cours mais elle allait très bien. La mère de Félicity avait remarqué que sa fille et son futur beau fils tenaient à cette petite et elle avait aussi vu que cette gamine aimait beaucoup ses tuteurs. Elle savait donc qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire pour changer ça. Elle repartit, promettant de venir pour le mariage si sa fille le voulait.

_**Septième mois de grossesse.**_

Félicity en était à sept mois et même si Oliver n'arrêtait pas de prendre soin d'elle, qu'il continuait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était magnifique, à certains moment elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse des femmes qu'il côtoyait. Elle les voyait mince et élégante alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus mettre de chaussures autre que des baskets, qu'elle ne pouvait plus mettre les jolies robes qu'Oliver aimait tellement. Elle aimerait que leur enfant soit là. Ils se promenaient dans la rue avec Oliver, ils venaient d'acheter certaines choses pour leur bébé. La matériel de surveillance type baby phone et tout avait été gentiment offert par Ray, ce qui leur convenait et les rassurait, leur bébé serait bien surveillé comme ça. Théa tenait à acheter le mobile à mettre au dessus du lit, mais elle attendrait qu'il soit né pour en choisir un. John et Lyla leur avait offert la table à langer. Il ne leur restait que le reste à acheter. Ils avaient acheter des vêtements neutres, quelques petits jouets, mais il leur restait le plus gros à commander et à se faire livrer. Oliver surprit sa fiancée à regarder des mannequins dans la vitrine.

« Tu pourras bientôt en remettre. »

« … J'aurais moins l'air d'un sac à patate... »

« Tu es belle.. »

« Pas avec ce ventre. »

« Tu es très belle... Même avec notre bébé dans ton ventre... »

« Menteur... Mais c'est gentil... »

« Je ne te mens pas... Je trouve que tu es la plus belle. »

« Plus que ces pimbêches au gala de la semaine dernière ? Celles qui te tournaient autour alors que j'étais juste aux toilettes. »

« Oui... Mille fois plus... »

« Pourtant tu leur souriais... »

« Serais-tu jalouse ? »

« Complètement ! Je ne supporte pas qu'une autre te regarde comme une proie à chasser... Il n'y a que moi... »

Oliver sourit et lui posa un léger baiser sur le front.

« Tu comprends ce que je ressens quand un homme te tourne autour alors. »

« C'est horrible... »

« Tu es la plus belle... Ces filles sont refaites de partout... Elles ne sont rien comparés à toi... Alors arrête de dire ce genre de choses tu te fais du mal... »

« C'est plus fort que moi. »

« Je le sais... On fait la paire toi et moi, deux jaloux... Et oui... il n'y a que toi... »

Elle lui sourit et il ne résista pas à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, parfois ils surprenaient un regard de personnes dans la rue étonnés de voir Oliver Queen avec une femme et attendant un enfant, mais ça leur était égal.

Ils sourirent et entrèrent ensuite dans un magasin de meuble pour enfants. Ils devaient l'acheter, leur bébé allait naître dans deux mois et la chambre n'était pas tout à fait prête. Oliver était le seul à l'avoir vu... Il avait interdit à Félicity d'y entrer avant la naissance, pour lui faire la surprise. Dans ce magasin le couple était émerveillé, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Diggle leur avait déconseillé certains matériaux qui n'étaient pas fiable. Ils laissèrent donc ces meubles là de côtés sans hésiter. Il allèrent vers les lits à barreaux et les armoires. Leur regard fut attiré aussitôt vers un petit lit simple, avec un tiroir en dessous. Ils en firent le tour et quand Oliver lui demanda silencieusement s'il lui convenait, la jeune femme hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Ils signalèrent à la vendeuse qui les accompagnait qui rempli le bon de commande. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les armoire et là encore ils furent attirés par une armoire en bois blanc, très belle et facilement peignable. Ils commandèrent donc ce modèle. Puis la vendeuse, touchée par le couple amoureux qui restaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre, à se sourire, s'embrasser par moment... Elle leur proposé de faire un prix s'ils prenaient le petit coffre à jouet de la même catégorie que l'armoire. Après une concertation silencieuse, ils acceptèrent cette offre.

Le mobilier était acheté, ils se feraient livrer dans le courant de la semaine. Après ce moment shopping Félicity embrassa rapidement son fiancé avant de lui dire qu'elle devait retrouver Théa et Nell. Il sourit et l'embrassa plus passionnément avant de la laisser rejoindre leurs sœurs.

« Ah tu es là ! »

« Oui, désolée les filles, mais faire du shopping avec Oliver... Ce n'est pas toujours facile ! »

« Ça c'est vrai. »

Elle s'installa à la table et commanda une tisane à la serveuse. Nell mangeait une glace et Théa avait pris un cocktail sans alcool. Cette dernière sourit quand elle vit la bague de sa mère atour du doigt de sa belle sœur, elle la prit doucement et la regarda.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé Théa... Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'Oliver me l'ai donné ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... J'ai été surprise qu'il me la demande, mais très heureuse qu'il le fasse. »

_Flash Back_

_Théa était chez elle, en train de se préparer pour aller au Verdant, elle devait recevoir une grosse commande. Elle allait mettre ses chaussures quand elle vit son frère rentrer dans l'appartement. Elle était surprise, il ne venait presque plus depuis qu'il vivait avec Félicity, il venait juste la voir de temps en temps. _

_« Oliver ? »_

_« Salut Théa. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose... C'est important. »_

_Voyant la mine très sérieuse de son frère la jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et vint s'asseoir près d'elle._

_« C'est bien toi qui a la bague de maman, non ? »_

_« La bague de fiançailles que papa lui a donné ? Bien sur, elle me l'a donné après la demande en mariage de Walter. »_

_« Est-ce que... Je pourrais l'avoir ? »_

_Théa était surprise, plus que surprise, certes elle savait que son frère aimait Félicity, elle ne l'avait jamais vu regarder une femme comme il l'a regardait elle, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui demanderait de l'épouser. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était sincère, mais qu'il avait la trouille. Elle se leva et alla chercher la bague qu'elle gardait précieusement. Un anneau en argent avec un diamant au centre entouré de quatre plus petits autour. Il lui prit doucement des mains et sourit. _

_« Elle acceptera ne t'en fais pas. »_

_« Il faut déjà que je trouve le courage de lui demander. »_

_« Tu as tout ton temps. »_

_« Ça ne t'ennuie pas tu es sure ? »_

_« Non... Au contraire. Et puis ce n'est pas trop mon style. Mais elle ira très bien à Félicity. »_

_« Merci petite sœur. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Et quand un peu plus d'un mois plus tard elle avait vu la jeune femme avec cette bague au doigt elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la prendre dans ses bras et de la féliciter. Elle était heureuse pour eux, et heureuse qu'elle ai accepté.

« Félicity t'en fais pas tout le monde voit qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, même moi au début alors que je ne vous connaissais pas... J'ai tout compris alors Théa qui vous connaît... »

« Nell a raison, cette bague est faite pour toi. »

Le reste de l'après midi se passa agréablement, les jeunes femmes parlèrent de tout, surtout de la venue du futur bébé. Il se faisait bien attendre et tout le monde avait hâte de le voir arriver.

« Alors Félicity, tu n'as pas une seule petite idée de ce que sera ce bébé ? »

« Non... Ma gynéco garde les échographie pour nous les donner à la naissance. On ne sait rien. »

« Comment tu fais ? Je ne pourrais pas ne pas savoir... Ne pas savoir comment faire la chambre, quoi acheter en vêtements... »

« Ce n'est pas facile... Mais je veux vraiment avoir la surprise. »

« Moi je suis sure que ce sera un neveu. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais j'ai déjà une nièce avec Nell, alors ça changera un peu. Et puis mon pauvre frère ne sera pas entouré que de filles comme ça. »

Elles se mirent à rire. Nell était rassurée... Au début elle avait craint un peu la réaction de Théa quand elle avait rejoint la famille, mais la jeune femme avait immédiatement apprécié Nell, l'avait prise sous son aile. Elles passaient de bonnes soirées toutes les trois.

_Flash Back_

_Oliver venait de rentrer à l'appartement, il n'était pas surpris de la voir là, elle venait souvent les voir. Il put voir sa fiancé en train de faire chauffer du pop-corn et sa sœur et sa nièce assise le canapé en train de lancer le film qu'elles allaient voir._

_« Alors c'est quoi ce soir ? »_

_« Dirty Dancing ! Tu veux regarder avec nous ? »_

_Il était resté silencieux devant ce choix de film avant de voir leurs sourires, Félicity était arrivé et l'avait embrassé légèrement sur la joue._

_« Tu restes avec nous ? »_

_« Les filles... Je vous aime... Vraiment... Mais non, je passe mon tour. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Félicity toucha doucement son ventre en sentant le bébé bouger, elle ne le disait pas, mais elle aimerait vraiment avoir un petit garçon. Un mini Oliver qui ressemblerait à son père. Un fils dans lequel il pourrait se voir tel qu'elle le voyait. Un petit Alexander... Mais ça elle devrait attendre encore un petit peu pour le savoir... Dans deux mois... Elle pourrait tenir leur bébé dans les bras, et même si elle rêvait d'un fils, garçon où fille elle l'aimerait plus que tout.

**Bon, je sais il est pas très grand, mais j'ai plus d'idée, et quant-à votre petite demande de jumeaux pour certains, désolée mais j'ai déjà écrit la suite me reste juste a relire et à bidouiller deux ou trois trucs ^^ Je compte aussi faire le chapitre du mariage par la suite, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses alors je ne promets rien, plus un épilogue que j'ai en tête depuis un sacré bout de temps =)**

**Review please c'est bientôt Noyel, ce sera mon cadeau !**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire !**_

_**Avec un supplément soufflé par Mogo merci beaucoup !**_

Félicity remontait de la cave, elle n'avait pas peur d'être vue car à cette heure il n'y aurait personne personne...

« Théa ! »

La jeune femme était au comptoir du Verdant, elle vit Félicity venir vers elle légèrement paniqué, elle alla vers elle et la soutint doucement.

« C'est le moment ? »

« Oui... J'ai perdu les eaux... Je n'arrive pas à joindre Oliver... »

« T'en fais pas, je te conduis à l'hôpital. On essayera de le joindre plus tard. »

« J'ai besoin de lui Théa... »

« Je sais... Ça va aller. »

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent directement à la voiture et prirent la direction de l'hôpital, Théa essaya de joindre son frère mais en vain.

« C'est dingue Oliver tu réponds toujours et là bien sur tu ne réponds pas... »

« Oliver... »

« Il sera là à temps, même si je dois aller le chercher moi même ! »

Une fois à l'hôpital Félicity fut conduite à une chambre où elle fut branchée à un monitoring, elle fut rassurée quand le médecin lui dit que le bébé allait très bien mais que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Qu'il faudrait attendre.

« Bon je vais essayer de joindre mon imbécile de frère... Toi tu essayes de te détendre. Il va arriver tu verras. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Fais-le, pour le bien de ma nièce ou de mon neveu ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre pour tenter de joindre Oliver mais elle fut surprise quand elle vit le nom de son frère s'afficher à l'écran, elle répondit légèrement en colère.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour répondre quand même ! »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« Il y a que Félicity est à l'hôpital car elle va accoucher de votre enfant. Alors tu ferais mieux de ramener tes fesses sur le champs ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Tu m'as bien entendu, dépêche-toi de venir, elle est terrifiée et à besoin de toi. »

_« Passe-la moi s'il te plaît. »_

« Ok, attends une seconde. »

Elle rentra de nouveau et donna le téléphone à la future mère.

« Oliver ? »

_« Oui c'est moi. Tiens bon surtout. Je suis là très bientôt. Garde bien notre bébé au chaud pour le moment. Je veux tout voir. »_

« J'ai peur... »

_« Je sais, j'ai peur aussi. Mais ça va aller tu verras. »_

« Tu vas bien toi ? On arrivait pas à te joindre ! »

_« Oui, un brouilleur de téléphone gênait nos communications, mais je vais très bien, promis. »_

« Je suis rassurée. Viens vite Oliver... »

Elle raccrocha et donna le téléphone à Théa. La jeune femme sortit quelques minutes elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger, elle alla donc s'acheter un sandwich. Quand elle fut sortit Félicity posa la main sur son ventre quand elle sentit son bébé bouger.

« Mon bébé... Ton papa m'a fait très peur mais ça risque d'arriver souvent... Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas... C'est le meilleur papa du monde et il sera toujours là pour toi... Et pour moi. »

Elle sentit une légère contraction et se crispa un peu avant de continuer à parler à son bébé.

« Je sais que tu es pressé de sortir mon bébé... Mais attends un petit peu s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de ton papa. Je ferais tout pour toi... Mais je ne peux pas le faire toute seule... »

Elle vit Théa revenir et revenir s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Tu parlais à ton bébé ? »

« Oui... Je lui parle souvent... »

« C'est une bonne chose. »

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment, elle voulait dire quelque chose à sa future belle sœur depuis pas mal de temps et se dit que c'était le meilleur moment.

« Tu sais Félicity... Je sais que mon frère et toi me cachez quelque chose... Mais je ne vous en veux pas. »

« Théa... »

« Non... Depuis que vous êtes ensemble lui et toi, il est différent. Et en bien. Même si vous me cachez quelque chose ce n'est pas grave... Je pense savoir ce que c'est... Je ne te dirais rien pour que tu ne répondes pas... Parles-en à mon frère... »

« D'accord... Je lui parlerais une fois bébé sorti de là ! »

Une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir, Théa s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main.

« Ça va aller Oliver va bientôt arriver... Il ne ratera ça pour rien au monde et tu le sais... »

« Théa... Je sais qu'on a jamais parlé de ton frère toi et moi, de notre relation... Je veux dire seule à seule... Mais je l'aime tellement... »

« Je le sais ça... Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire... »

« Non... Théa... Je l'aime tellement que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, jamais... C'est impossible... Ton frère m'a brisé le cœur... Plus d'une fois avant qu'on soit ensemble mais depuis qu'il m'a ouvert son cœur... Il est différent... Tellement aimant que j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie princesse avec lui... »

« Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il est différent... Et c'est tant mieux... Tu sais je connais mon frère presque par cœur... Et quand il te regarde on dirait qu'il n'y a que toi dans l'univers. »

« Il m'aime aussi tellement... Ah ! »

« Mon neveu ou ma nièce a envie de sortir. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi... je sens que c'est un mini Oliver qui va naître... »

« Je peux te demander quelque chose Félicity ? »

« Bien sur... »

Théa attendit que Félicity se calme suite à la nouvelle contraction avant de lui poser sa question.

« Mon frère... Ne l'abandonne jamais... Il en mourrait... s'il te perdait il n'y survivrait pas... »

« Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça Théa... Je te l'ai dit... Je l'aime tellement... »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi, à discuter entre les contractions qui faisaient souffrir la jeune femme.

Oliver était enfin à l'hôpital, les bouchons l'avaient énervé et il avait fini le reste du chemin à pieds. Il espérait vraiment ne pas arriver trop tard. Il ne voulait pas rater ça. Il fila directement en direction de la chambre de Félicity que Théa lui avait indiqué par téléphone. Quand il arriva il ouvrit la porte directement et vit la jeune femme lui sourire alors qu'elle semblait vraiment terrifiée. Il alla directement près d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Je suis là. »

Théa sourit et quitta la chambre, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la chambre avant la naissance elle voulait leur laisser de l'intimité.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si effrayée ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Et si la naissance se passait mal ? Si notre bébé avait un soucis ou... »

« Hey... Ne panique pas s'il te plaît. Je suis sur que tout ira bien. A la dernière échographie le docteur à dit qu'il ou elle allait bien. »

Elle hocha la tête et serra la main encore plus fort quand une contraction la fit se crisper un peu. Il posa sa main sur son front et le caressa doucement.

« Ça va aller... Courage après il ou elle sera là. »

Durant près de douze heures la jeune femme subit les contractions avant que le médecins lui dise que c'était le moment et qu'elle allait devoir pousser. Elle sourit et malgré la fatigue fit ce qu'il lui dit. Félicity fut très rassurée de savoir Oliver à ses côtés, leur bébé allait bientôt naître et elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être toute seule.

Elle poussa plusieurs fois avant de retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Je n'en peux plus... »

Oliver posa ses main autour de son visage et la regarda amoureusement, il lui sourit et lui posa un léger baiser sur le front.

« Écoute-moi... Tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré... Tu peux le faire... Tu as échappé à tellement de chose et tu t'en es sortie... Tu dois réussir... Pour notre bébé. »

« Je suis épuisée... »

« Je le sais... C'est dur et rien que pour ça tu es forte... Tu vas y arriver, je le sais. »

La jeune femme se redressa en tenant la main de son fiancé et se remit à pousser, une fois... Deux fois... Avant qu'ils n'entendent le premier cri de leur bébé.

« Félicitation c'est un garçon ! »

Ils sourirent tout les deux, ravis de la nouvelle, Félicity rêvait d'avoir un fils, d'avoir un mini Oliver près d'elle. Bien qu'elle soit épuisée elle tendit les bras pour tenir leur fils contre elle. Elle le garda contre elle un long moment... Oliver l'embrassa doucement avant de reporter son regard contre leur bébé.

« Bonjour Alex... »

« Alex ? C'est un joli prénom. »

« Oui... Alexander Thomas Queen. »

Le médecin nota le nom sur le certificat de naissance.

« Je vais devoir emmener Alexander pour la pesée et les examens. »

« Quoi ? L'emmener ? »

« Tout va bien se passer, je vous le ramène dans quelques minutes. »

Elle prit Alex et sortit de la chambre.

« Va avec lui Oliver... S'il te plaît... »

« J'y vais. »

Il suivit le médecin laissant Félicity seule avec regrets, mais lui non plus ne voulait pas laisser leur fils seul avec des étrangers. Il le vit en train de se faire peser et mesurer, il ne pleurait pas. Mais était bien éveillé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la puéricultrice tende Alexander à son père pour qu'il puisse le ramener près de la jeune femme qui attendait de pouvoir serrer leur bébé. Quand il fut dans la chambre elle lui sourit et tendit les bras pour prendre leur fils. Il lui tendit volontiers et se mit à côté d'elle pour mieux le voir.

« Il est parfait. »

« Oui... Comme sa mère. »

« Je pense qu'il te ressemble plus. »

Ils se sourirent, heureux de voir enfin leur enfant, de le savoir là. De le sentir contre eux. Leurs amis entrèrent une heure plus tard dans la chambre voulant découvrir le nouveau né. Personne ne savait si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Ils furent heureux de voir les nouveaux parents avec leur bébé. Sourirent quand ils entendirent que c'était un garçon. Furent heureux de leur offrir les cadeaux qu'ils avaient ramené.

« Alors c'est quoi son prénom à mon neveu ? »

« Alexander Thomas, Alex. »

« Ça lui va bien. »

Trois jours plus tard ils purent rentrer chez avec leur fils, avec Alexander, Félicity ne voulait pas le lâcher, même Oliver avait du mal à le prendre dans ses bras tant la jeune femme refusait de laisser son bébé. Elle avait eu tellement peur au début de l'avoir perdu que maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Oliver posa les affaires dans l'entrée avant de prendre la main de Félicity et de la conduire jusqu'à la chambre de leur fils qu'il avait fait seul. Il tenait vraiment à ce que ce soit une surprise et qu'elle la découvre le jour où Alex y entrerait pour la première fois. Elle avait eu du mal à résister d'y entrer mais avait tenu bon. Il ouvrit la porte et elle fit de grands yeux surpris en voyant la superbe chambre qu'il avait faite, les meubles blanc qu'ils avaient choisis ensemble et il avait remplacés les poignées par d'autres en forme d'étoiles. Des murs bleus clairs avec une frise représentant des nuages. Des cadres photos accroché aux murs et surtout... Le prénom Alex écrit au dessus du lit.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Soit tu as décoré cette chambre alors que tu ne m'as pas lâché d'une semelle à l'hôpital... Soit... Tu savais qu'on allait avoir un fils. »

« Je suis démasqué... »

Il sourit et posa une léger baiser sur son front avant de caresser tendrement la joue de leur fils.

« Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu le sais ? »

Elle lui parlait d'un air vraiment amusé, lui lançant ce regard qu'il aimait tellement.

« Disons que quand on a été faire l'échographie du cinquième mois... Je n'ai pas pu résister... Tu m'en veux ? »

Elle se mit à sourire encore plus.

« Non pas du tout, et puis grâce à ça... cette chambre est parfaite. »

« Je suis content qu'elle te plaise... Je voulais savoir pour ça aussi... je me suis cassé la tête pendant des jours à savoir comment l'arranger... C'est vrai pour Nell ça été assez facile on la connaît bien et on savait comment elle l'aimerait... Mais pour Alex... »

Félicity le fit taire par un baiser.

« Ne te justifie pas Oliver... Tu as eu raison... »

Durant la nuit Félicity se réveilla et fut surprise de ne pas voir Oliver à ses cotés, elle se leva et le chercha, en sortant de leur chambre elle vit la porte de Nell fermée et sourit en pensant à sa petite sœur qui avait l'air si excitée à l'idée d'avoir un neveu. Elle vit ensuite la porte de la chambre d'Alex grande ouverte. Elle y entra et vit Oliver remettre doucement leur fils dans son lit. Il se retourna et sourit en voyant la jeune femme en petite tenue arriver vers lui.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Il avait faim. »

« C'est la place vide à côté de moi qui m'a réveillé. »

Oliver regarda leur fils qui se rendormait doucement. Il souriait en repensant à ces quelques jours depuis la naissance, Félicity s'approcha de lui et le serra tendrement contre elle.

« Tu penses à lui pas vrai ? »

« Oui... Tu me connais trop bien... »

« C'est normal de penser à lui Oliver... Alexander vient de naître... Ne te cache pas de moi. »

« Il aurait huit ans maintenant... »

Oliver lui avait tout dit... Pour cet enfant qu'il avait perdu il y a huit ans sans avoir pu le voir, le connaître. Sur le coup il avait été soulagé, il n'était pas prêt à être un père, surtout comment il se comportait avant, il n'aurait pas été un bon père. Alors quand elle l'avait perdu il s'était senti soulagé mais depuis quelques mois il se demandait parfois à quoi aurait pu ressembler cet enfant, si ça aurait été une fille ou un garçon. Maintenant il aurait prit soin de lui.

« J'aurais aimé le connaître aussi... »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur Oliver... Il aurait été ton enfant... J'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer... »

Il se rappela la nuit où il lui en avait parlé... Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en parlerait à quelqu'un, personne ne savait.

_Flash Back_

_Oliver s'était réveillé en sursaut après un cauchemar, il avait pleuré, Félicity avait put le voir en se réveillant, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et tenté de le rassurer sans savoir de quoi il avait rêvé, il lui en parlerait s'il le voulait. Ils étaient restés un moment comme ça, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Oliver se faisant consoler par celle qu'il aimait. _

_« Je suis un monstre Félicity... »_

_« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Ce que tu as vécu... Tu devais faire ce qu'il faut pour survivre, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais pas là... »_

_« Non... Je ne parle pas de ça... Je parle d'une chose... Que je n'ai jamais dite à personne... Je n'osais pas t'en parler... »_

_Elle s'écarta de lui avant de s'asseoir à genoux sur lui, les deux jambes de chaque côtés des siennes et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, essuyant tendrement ses larmes en lui faisant un sourire sincère, sans aucune peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui avouer. _

_« Ne me dis rien si tu ne veux pas, même si tu me caches encore des choses... Je sais que tu m'aimes... Et je sais ce que tu as vécu... Je sais qui tu étais avant... Je sais que tu n'étais pas un ange avant ce naufrage, mais je suis tombée amoureuse du Oliver Queen revenu de l'île, pas de celui avant. »_

_Il ferma les yeux et sourit à ce qu'elle venait de dire... Comment avait-il fait pour la mériter ? Comment faisait-elle pour toujours trouver les mots pour le faire sourire ? Depuis le début c'était comme ça... Depuis leur première rencontre elle était celle qui arrivait à le faire sourire, à le faire changer. Il se décida, il devait lui parler, tout lui dire... Il ne se sentait pas forcé de lui dire... Il avait juste envie de le faire. _

_« Je veux te le dire... »_

_« Je t'écoute... Prends tout ton temps. »_

_Il hésita un moment avant de tout lui dévoiler._

_« Tu sais que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de recommandable avant... J'ai trompé Laurel avec Sara... Et je l'avais fait avant... »_

_« Tu as fait des erreurs... Je le sais... Je ne te juge pas pour ça... »_

_« J'ai mis une fille enceinte Félicity... Quand j'avais 18 ans... »_

_Elle fut surprise d'entendre ça, elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça pourrait être possible, elle le regarda longuement cherchant le mensonge mais vit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Elle le vit baisser les yeux. De honte... Elle resserra ses mains sur ses joues et le fit relever les yeux. Puis elle lui fit un de ces sourires. _

_« Tu as un enfant alors ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Oliver... »_

_Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre de colère dans sa voix, elle lui parlait doucement sans chercher à fuir alors qu'il avait juste envie de partir loin et de ne pas la regarder._

_« Non... Elle a... Perdu le bébé... »_

_« Oh Oliver... »_

_« J'ai été soulagé... Elle a perdu le bébé et j'ai été soulagé... Je suis... »_

_Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire, elle ne supporterait pas de l'entendre dire de nouveau qu'il était un monstre. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui dire. La pire. Quand elle s'écarta de lui elle le sentit mettre ses mains sur ses joues à son tour. Ils se trouvaient front contre front, leurs mains sur les joues de l'autre._

_« Tu n'étais pas prêt à avoir un enfant Oliver... C'est normal que tu ai été soulagé... C'est triste... Qu'elle ai perdu ce bébé... Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a causé sa fausse couche... Alors arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça... »_

_« Comment tu fais... ? »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« Pour toujours trouver les mots pour me rassurer... Me consoler... Me rendre heureux ? »_

_« Je vois seulement le vrai toi, celui que tu essayes de cacher à tous... Je vois un homme bon, courageux, intelligent, drôle, gentil, sensible... Aimant... Sexy... »_

_Elle avait dit ce dernier mot avec un grand sourire, il avait sourit lui aussi._

_« Tu me trouves sexy ? »_

_« Vraiment très sexy ! La toute première fois que je t'ai vu quand tu es venue à mon bureau... Je te trouvais déjà... tellement sexy.»_

_Il l'avait prise dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant et la fit rouler sous lui, il l'aimait et était heureux, certes parfois il pensait à ce qu'aurait pu devenir cet enfant mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il serra celle qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ses bras afin de sentir le contact qui le rassurait tellement._

_Fin Flash Back_

« Tu m'aurais accepté... Aimé... avec un enfant dans ma vie ? »

« Oui... J'en suis sure... On ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureuse et puis ce n'est pas un crime d'avoir un enfant... Et j'aurais été une super belle mère... Ouh... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je hais ces mots... Belle mère c'est horrible ! »

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, ils allaient réveiller Alex si ils continuaient comme ça. Ils sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent dans la leur. Ils se recouchèrent et Félicity se rapprocha automatiquement d'Oliver qui la prit dans ses bras aussitôt. Par moment il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu résister si longtemps à l'envie d'être avec elle, comment il avait pu attendre si longtemps avant de lui dire qu'il l'aime... Mais quand il la voyait, allongée contre lui, lui souriant, quand il l'entendait dire qu'elle l'aimait, il oubliait ses doutes passés. Il se concentrait sur sa Félicity. Alors qu'elle s'endormait doucement il sourit et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle avant de lui murmurer doucement...

« Je t'aime Félicity... »

Il la vit sourire et se coller encore plus à lui, les yeux fermés.

« Je le sais... Je t'aime aussi Oliver. »

Il passa ses deux bras autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne lui dise quelque chose d'important.

« Tu devrais parler à Théa Oliver... Je crois qu'elle sait pour Arrow... Mais elle attends que tu lui parles... »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui... Elle sait... »

« Ok... Je lui parlerais dès demain... »

Le lendemain matin Oliver avait laissé la jeune femme seule avec Nell et Alex, il devait parler à Théa et elles le rejoindraient plus tard au Verdant. Une fois là bas il vit sa sœur en train de faire l'inventaire. Il sourit et alla vers elle sans hésiter, Félicity avait raison, il devait lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt Oliver ? »

« Félicity m'a dit que je devais te parler... Que c'était le moment... »

« Waouh, enfin ! »

« Alors tu sais la vérité ? »

« Que tu es Arrow ? Ouep et depuis un moment, avant même la naissance de Alex. »

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

« Et ben... J'ai toujours eu des doutes, plus ou moins. Déjà tu n'es jamais là quand Arrow apparaît ce qui est vraiment énorme comme coïncidence surtout quand ça se produit à chaque fois. »

« J'avoue... »

« Et puis surtout... Tu te souviens de ce gars qui est arrivé armé au Verdant l'an dernier ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier... »

En effet, ce soir là, Théa et Félicity devait boire un verre toutes les deux, entre filles, et puis avec Théa comme patronne, les boissons étaient gratuites. Alors elles s'étaient assises à une table et avaient commencé à parler, de tout, de rien, d'Oliver... Surtout d'Oliver, de son enfance et tout. Mais ce dernier était très curieux et observait les deux jeunes femmes de la cave sous le regard de Diggle et de Roy qui le charriait en lui disant de les laisser un peu. Mais il souriait et ne les écoutait pas. Et il avait bien fait, un homme était entré avec une arme bien chargée et avait commencé à tirer en l'air, Oliver n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, il avait enfilé sa tenue de Arrow et était remonté directement. Roy en avait fait de même. Ils étaient montés et Oliver avait eu une vision horrible de voir l'homme armé prendre Félicity en otage. Roy avait tiré une flèche sur le criminel en lui disant qu'il veillerait sur Théa, pendant qu'Oliver allait prendre son amour et la mettre en sécurité.

« C'est ce soir là que j'ai été certaine de ton secret... »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai sauvé Félicity ? »

« Non, tu sauves plein de monde... Mais plutôt parce que j'ai vu Arrow embrasser Félicity et c'était pas du tout innocent. »

« Oh... Tu as vu ça ? »

Théa avait bien vu cette scène... Arrow menant la jeune femme dans un coin en sécurité, elle l'avait vu poser une main sur sa joue et la caresser tendrement avant de voir la jeune femme sourire. Et un sourire amoureux, comme ceux qu'elle voyait si souvent entre son frère et la jeune femme.

_Flash Back_

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_Félicity sourit et hocha doucement la tête, puis elle posa sa main sur celle d'Oliver toujours posé sur sa joue, tendrement. Ils semblaient dans leur bulle. Il ne semblait exister qu'eux à ce moment, juste l'un contre l'autre, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour._

_« Je vais bien... Merci. Va t'occuper de lui... Qu'il ne blesse personne. »_

_Il avait sourit et avait brusquement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste par envie, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il l'avait sentit sourire sous ses lèvres et quand il s'était éloigné ils s'étaient sourit, tout simplement avant qu'il ne parte arrêter le criminel en fuite. _

_Fin Flash Back_

« Et je connais suffisamment Félicity pour que savoir qu'elle n'embrasse pas le premier venu. Surtout si ce premier venu ce n'est pas toi ».

Oliver sourit à sa sœur, c'est vrai que ce soir là il n'avait pas été très discret.

« Et puis quand je t'ai vu débarquer comme une fleur après que tout soit terminé que tu lui as juste sourit sans rien dire avant d'aller vers elle. Tu étais même pas inquiet. »

« Elle était en sécurité... Je n'avais rien à craindre. »

« Donc j'ai bien vu juste. »

« Ouais... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je voulais que ce soit toi qui m'en parle. »

« Tu veux voir notre QG ? »

Théa le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit à l'arrière de la boîte de nuit et lui montra la porte blindée et scellée. Théa soupira et sourit.

« C'est dingue comme tout prend du sens d'un coup. »

Oliver sourit et ouvrit la porte sans hésiter. Puis ils entrèrent. Théa étaient surprise de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ses pieds depuis tout ce temps. Mais elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qui s'y trouvait. Roy... Elle savait depuis un moment qu'il traînait avec Arrow. Diggle était l'ami de son frère depuis des années, elle ne trouva pas ça étonnant non plus. Pour Félicity vu ce qu'elle avait vu un an plus tôt elle n'était pas étonnée de voir la jeune femme ici tenant son fils dans les bras, qui dormait paisiblement. Et puis elle vit Nell, sa pratiquement nièce vu qu'elle était la sœur de Félicity, c'était compliqué mais elle aimait cette gamine. Mais ça l'a étonné aussi de voir qu'elle faisait partie de la confidence.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous apparaissiez tous et disparaissiez d'un coup. »

Ils sourirent et expliquèrent un peu les derniers événements à Théa, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Oliver lui raconta tout depuis le début sans rien oublier, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis le début de cette aventure, de comment il avait « recruter » Diggle et ensuite Félicity, comment Roy les avait rejoint par la suite et surtout comment Nell avait fait leur connaissance. Cette dernière nouvelle fit apprécier Nell encore plus à la jeune femme, après tout elle avait sauvé son frère et avait permis ce rapprochement entre eux. Théa était heureuse que son frère lui ai enfin dit la vérité même si ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps. Et maintenant qu'elle savait elle ne pourrait plus lui en vouloir ou douter de lui quand il partirait sans donner d'explication.

**Et voilà content que ce soit un petit Alexander ? Moi oui ^^ bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je tenais aussi à ce que Théa soit au courant parce que je l'adore moi Théa =)**

**A très vite avec le chapitre du mariage mais je beugue à un peu plus de 2200 mots... je suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà le chapitre du mariage, désolée, ce n'est pas très long...**

_**Cinq mois plus tard.**_

Félicity était nerveuse, très nerveuse. Elle avait tout organisé pour que cette journée soit parfaite, pour qu'elle soit leur journée à eux. Pourtant tout allait bien, les invités étaient tous là, même Barry et ses amis de Central city avaient pu venir, Barry avait rapidement compris que la jeune femme était totalement folle de son fiancé et puis de ce que Félicity avait compris... Il était amoureux de quelqu'un lui aussi.

Sa mère était venue aussi et arrivait même à parler avec Nell sans qu'il n'y ai d'animosité dans sa voix, la jeune femme appréciait beaucoup l'effort que sa mère faisait. Elle commençait enfin a accepter Nell comme la petite sœur de sa fille. Diggle et Lyla venaient d'arriver en compagnie de Sara qui grandissait de jour en jour... La fillette avait près de deux ans maintenant et ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Roy et Théa aidaient Oliver à se préparer... Lui qui n'aimait pas les grandes soirées devait être encore plus nerveux qu'elle... Mais c'était son idée, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'invités, même si c'était un mariage simple, Oliver avait insisté pour qu'ils soient en costume pour lui et en belle robe pour elle. Elle avait hâte de le voir. Lance arriverait plus tard, ils avaient tenus à l'inviter, après tout même s'il ne savait pas qui était Arrow ( enfin il s'en doutait mais ne disait rien ), il était leur ami et ils voulaient qu'il soit là. Nell était avec Alex en attendant la cérémonie, elle avait proposé de s'occuper de son neveu en attendant que les parents se préparent. Théa avait acheter un mini costume pour le petit et ça le rendait à croquer comme disait sa marraine totalement folle de lui.

Félicity était habillée, dans sa robe de mariée, elle en avait choisi une simple, ne voulant pas être extravagante, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Alors elle avait pris une petite robe blanche, simple en bustier, avec un peu de dentelle. Oliver ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle espérait qu'elle lui plairait. Elle allait retoucher un peu sa coiffure quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre de l'hôtel.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit et elle sourit en voyant Laurel entrer avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Nerveuse... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée... Après tout j'aime Oliver plus que tout... Je sais qu'il m'aime... Je n'ai pas de raison d'être nerveuse... »

« Exactement. »

Laurel se rapprocha de son amie et l'aida à remettre sa coiffure correctement.

« Laurel ? »

« Oui ? »

« On a jamais parlé toi et moi... De ce que tu ressentais pour lui quand tu as appris... »

« Oublie ça... »

« Mais... »

« Non... Oublie... Je ne l'aimais pas... Enfin je l'aimerais toujours mais pas comme ça... Plus comme un frère. Il m'a suffit de voir comment vous étiez ensemble pour le comprendre... »

« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Bien sur que non. Mais c'est mon ami, alors continue de le rendre heureux, ok ? »

« Je te le promets... »

« Génial... Félicity, ne soit pas nerveuse, Oliver t'aime tu l'as dit toi même... Ce mariage n'est rien qu'une cérémonie pour vous unir aux yeux de la société... Mais vous êtes unis depuis longtemps déjà à mes yeux... Et aux yeux de tous ceux qui attendent en bas. »

« Merci Laurel. »

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par se rendre dans la salle de réception. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans l'hôtel, Ray leur avait fait ce cadeau en le réservant juste pour eux. Il put voir la jeune femme très nerveuse à l'idée de devoir se marier, même si ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle n'attendait que ça depuis qu'elle lui avait appris la bonne nouvelle. Il alla s'asseoir avec les autres invités et sourit en voyant Oliver qui avait l'air encore plus nerveux que son employée.

Oliver n'était pas nerveux à l'idée de se marier, il savait très bien que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout, épouser la femme qu'il aimait, mais il se demandait toujours si c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, mais quand il la vit, arriver dans sa robe, quand il l'a vit avancer vers lui doucement, il oublia tout ses doutes... Elle était parfaite, magnifique, sublime. Quand elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, il lui prit doucement la main et lui sourit.

« Tu es magnifique... »

« Merci... Tu n'es pas mal non plus... »

Ils se sourirent, ne voulant pas de mariage très religieux, ils avaient demandé au prêtre qui avait baptisé Sara et qui était un ami de Diggle de faire une petite cérémonie simple, il avait accepté. Il entama la cérémonie sous le regard de leurs amis. Durant le monologue du prêtre le couple ne se lâchait pas des yeux. Ils se regardaient, se souriaient... N'avaient qu'une envie... Entendre le prêtre les déclarer mari et femme.

Une fois que le couple eut prononcer les petits mots « je le veux » devant tout leurs amis, une fois que le prêtre les eut déclarés mari et femme et qu'il leur donna l'autorisation de s'embrasser, ils ne résistèrent pas et fondirent littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Lyla cacha les yeux de sa fille et Nell en fit de même avec Alex. Théa sourit et prit la parole.

« Ça devient chaud. »

Nell sourit et regarda son amie, oui même si Théa était légalement sa tante... Elle détestait l'appeler ainsi et la jeune femme était d'accord avec ce concept... Avoir une gamine de douze ans presque treize l'appeler « tante Théa »... C'était bizarre.

« Vous plaignez pas... Vous vivez pas avec eux vous au moins... »

Leurs amis sourirent en regardant encore les nouveaux mariés qui avaient l'air de ne plus vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il fallut que Alex pousse un petit cri pour qu'ils se séparent et qu'ils se dirigent vers leur fils qui voulait juste voir ses parents.

Plus tard après le dîner, le couple et les invités dansaient sur un slow. Oliver tenait toujours sa nouvelle épouse dans ses bras, refusant toujours de la laisser s'éloigner. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps avant de lui ouvrir son cœur, et maintenant elle était sa femme... Elle était Félicity Queen, il avait encore du mal à y croire.

« Merci mon amour... »

« De quoi ? »

« Simplement d'être là... Avec moi. »

Elle sourit et reposa sa tête contre son torse alors qu'ils dansaient, elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment, mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mère d'un petit garçon qu'elle avait eu avec cet homme... Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, elle ne voulait rien de plus.

« Je t'aime Oliver... »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Un peu plus tard Nell les rejoignit, il était plus de deux heures du matin et elle commençait à fatiguer.

« Je vais chez Théa ce soir, et on prend Alex, comme ça vous serez tranquille. »

Ils sourirent à l'allusion à peine voilée de la jeune fille qui savait très bien se faire comprendre. Elle rejoignit donc Théa qui portait Alex qui s'était endormi depuis un long moment. Le couple vint dire au revoir à leur fils même si rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller.

« On passe le prendre demain matin. »

« Vous en faites pas, c'est pas la première fois qu'il dort à la maison mon petit neveu. »

Ils saluèrent Théa et Nell qui partirent chez la jeune femme. Les jeunes mariés dirent au revoir à leurs amis avant de rentrer chez eux. Quand ils furent arriver, ils ne résistèrent pas bien au contraire, ils savaient que ce soir il n'y avait personne chez eux et ils voulaient célébrer leur nuit de noce comme il se le devait. Passionnée, pleine d'amour, de bonheur... Juste tout les deux.

Quand Oliver se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit immédiatement sa femme contre lui... Étrangement ça ne lui faisait pas bizarre de l'appeler comme ça... Après tout, elle était sienne depuis le jour où il lui avait demandé de rester... Peut-être même avant. Il aimait la regarder dormir, la voir respirer si doucement dans son sommeil et faire ce petit pli avec son nez quand il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Il aimait chaque parcelle d'elle. Il la sentit se rapprocher de lui et nouer leurs deux mains ensemble d'où il pouvait voir leurs alliances dorées symbole de l'amour.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on a pas dormi cette nuit... Laisse-moi encore un peu... »

« C'est de ta faute je te signale... Tu m'as empêché de dormir à... Trois reprises si je compte bien... »

« Tu ne m'as pas empêcher non plus... et tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre... »

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras, elle se joignit volontiers à cette étreinte, même si elle était épuisée, elle était heureuse, au comble du bonheur.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Presque onze heure. »

« On doit aller chercher Alex. »

« J'ai envoyé un message à Théa... Elle le garde jusqu'à ce soir... »

« Ça ne l'ennui pas ? »

« Elle m'a dit oui à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« De pouvoir jouer les tatas gâteaux. »

Ils se mirent à rirent tout les deux, Théa était vraiment complètement folle de son neveu, depuis le jour de sa naissance elle faisait son maximum pour passer du temps avec lui.

Ils se levèrent plus tard, bien plus tard, Oliver vit sa femme se rhabiller alors qu'il allait leur préparer un petit encas. Il allait sortir le bacon du frigo alors qu'il entendit sa femme lui parler de la salle de bain.

« Tu me rejoins ? »

Il sourit et la rejoignit, heureux de sa demande. Quand ils revinrent dans la cuisine une bonne heure plus tard, ils étaient habillés et prêt pour la journée. Ils allaient enfin prendre leur encas quand Félicity vit une enveloppe posée sur la table du salon. Elle s'approcha et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Nell.

« Oliver ? Tu peux venir une seconde ? »

Il éteignit le feu, encore une fois et rejoignit Félicity dans le salon. Il vit qu'elle tenait l'enveloppe avec curiosité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'elle contenait. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et l'ouvrirent afin de la lire ensemble.

_**Oliver ! Félicity !**_

_**Je vous écrit ça car j'ai pas trop les moyens de vous offrir un cadeau pour votre mariage, et puis il y a une chose que je ne vous ai jamais dites... Je suis pas trop douée avec les mots... Vous avez du vous en rendre compte avec le temps. Mais je voulais juste dire... Merci... **_

_**Si j'avais osé penser qu'après avoir sauvé Oliver il y a plus de deux ans j'en serais là... Que vous m'auriez offert une place avec vous... Une famille... Je n'y aurait pas cru... D'ailleurs parfois j'ai du mal à croire... Le temps où je vivais dans la rue, toute seule, semble ne jamais avoir existé par moment... Semble si loin derrière moi. Mais je suis heureuse... Vous me rendez heureuse. Quand j'ai accepté de vivre dans le sous sol du Verdant, je ne faisais confiance à personne... On m'avait trop souvent abandonné. Beaucoup trop souvent laissé tomber. Personne ne semblait vouloir de moi, vouloir m'aider, vouloir m'aimer... Mais vous oui... Alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Je me suis sentie spéciale, pour la première fois je me suis sentie à ma place... Chez moi. **_

_**Je pense que j'ai eu de la chance de te trouver ce soir là Oliver... Même si à ce moment tu étais vraiment borné et que tu refusais d'admettre que tu aimais ma grande sœur... Fin heureusement pour ça tu as changé quand même assez vite... Même si personne ne s'en ai rendu pendant quasiment un an.**_

_**Fin bref... Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli, aimé et de m'avoir fait entrer dans votre famille même si je reconnais que ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours mais je ne regrette rien et puis j'ai un super petit neveu en plus. **_

_**Je voulais juste vous demander une petite chose depuis un moment... Mais pareil... je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de vous le demander en face alors je vous le dit ici... Est-ce qu'un jour... Moi aussi je pourrais m'appeler Queen ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire changer mon nom de famille ? **_

_**Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, je ne vous souhaite pas tout le bonheur du monde car ça vous le vivez depuis deux ans et je sais que ça ne risque pas de changer. Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous. **_

_**Je vous aime.**_

_**Nell.**_

Félicity replia la lettre dans l'enveloppe avant d'essuyer une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle, cette lettre l'avait touché, beaucoup. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Nell puisse leur dire ça un jour, bien sur tout deux savaient que la jeune fille était reconnaissante d'avoir une famille, mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer... Alors ils étaient surpris... Mais heureux de savoir enfin ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

« Hey... Ne pleure pas... »

« Désolée... »

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras afin de la consoler... Lui aussi aimait Nell... Autant qu'il aimait Théa... Il n'y avait pas de différence entre elles et tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte.

« Tu serais d'accord ? Pour avoir une nouvelle Queen dans la famille ? »

« Si cette nouvelle Queen c'est Nell... J'y pense depuis très longtemps... »

_**Six mois plus tard**_

Nell était à l'école, elle venait d'arriver et ses amies Amy et Maria coururent vers elle dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte d'entrée de la salle de cours. C'était le dernier mois avant les grandes vacances et même si elles se verraient après les cours les filles n'avaient pas hâte que ce soit fini, elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies.

Nell avait rencontré Amy le jour de son arrivé en classe, elle était un peu à l'écart au début, Nell n'avait jamais eu d'amie avant. Mais le caractère d'Amy l'avait surprise et elles s'étaient liés d'amitié très rapidement.

_Flash Back_

_« Salut toi... Tu es Nell c'est ça ? La nouvelle... Oh Nell la nouvelle ça sonne bien non ? Bref moi c'est Amy... Ce doit pas être facile de tomber dans une nouvelle école comme ça alors on a qu'à être amie si tu veux, ça te dit ? »_

_Nell avait sourit, ça faisait à peine deux heures que les cours avaient commencé et une fille lui proposait déjà de devenir son amie, elle avait acquiescé et même si elle avait mis du temps à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait une amie de son âge... Elle avait fini par tout lui raconter, depuis le début, de son enfance. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Maria était devenue leur amie un peu plus tard, la jeune fille avait accusé de tricherie lors d'un devoir et Nell était sure que c'était faux, alors elle avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi tout l'accusait. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à sa sœur qui avait accepté volontiers de l'aider et quand tout l'avait innocenté elle avait invité Maria à venir dormir chez eux... Et depuis les trois filles ne se quittaient plus.

« Alors ? Alors ? Nell tu l'as ça y'est ? »

Nell sourit et sortit son portefeuille, puis sa carte d'identité et la montra fièrement à ses amies. Sur cette nouvelle carte elles pouvaient y lire. « Nell Hope Queen. »

« Tu dois être aux anges ! »

« Oui... Je ne pensais pas que j'en serais là un jour... »

« Tu as eu de la chance de rencontrer ta grande sœur par hasard... »

« Non Maria c'est pas de la chance... C'est le destin... Nell et Félicity étaient destinées à se rencontrer. »

Le changement de nom était officiel depuis un mois mais il fallait un délais d'attente pour recevoir la nouvelle carte d'identité et le reste. Quand sa famille lui avait annoncé qu'elle changerait de nom quand elle le voulait... Nell n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Au fait ta famille va bien ? »

« Oui super, ma sœur et Oliver sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre... on dirait deux amoureux au premier rencard... Parfois c'est... Gênant... Mais je m'y fais à la longue. Et Alex essaye déjà de se mettre debout. »

« Mais il n'a que onze mois. »

« Que veux-tu il a la bougeotte cet enfant. »

Amy et Maria étaient souvent venues chez les Queen, et ces derniers avaient été ravis de voir et rencontrer les amies de Nell, au début Nell avait hésité à leur parler de sa vie, de son enfance et tout, mais quand elle l'avait fait, quand elle avait tout dit à Amy la première fois celle ci avait été prendre Félicity dans ses bras pour la remercier d'avoir aidé son amie. C'était tout Amy, légèrement fofolle sur les bords, mais tout le monde l'aimait comme ça.

« Au fait Nell, ma mère demande si tu veux dormir à la maison ce week-end, je sais que ce sont les six mois de mariage de ta sœur et d'Oliver... »

« Avec plaisir... Je vous le dis... Ces deux là... pire que des ados en chaleur... Heureusement que Théa va garder Alex. »

« Cool, tu peux venir Amy si tu veux, on se fera un soirée pyjama. »

« Super ! »

Le professeur entra dans la salle de classe, les filles rejoignirent leur place dès qu'elles le virent. Au moment de l'appelle, comme chaque jour depuis que son nom de famille avait été changé, Nell souriait quand elle entendait le professeur ou un autre l'appeler « Nell Queen ? », la jeune fille levait la main un grand sourire aux lèvres, fière de faire partie de cette famille.

**Je sais c'est court... Mais je commence sérieusement à manquer d'idées.**

**Reviews please !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà l'épilogue que vous attendiez, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

L'air était chaud, il n'y avait pas de vent, c'était vraiment une belle journée d'été. Félicity était assise sur le sable à regarder la mer et surtout son fils qui s'amusait avec Sara. Alexander venait d'avoir 4 ans et il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, un sourire charmeur... Elle adorait ça. Alex et Sara faisait un château de sable à quelques mètres d'elle. Lyla était partie leur chercher de l'eau.

Oliver et John n'étaient pas là, ils avaient eu du travail de dernière minute en ville et même si l'archer savait très bien que sa femme n'aimait pas quand il allait seul en mission elle avait accepté quand il lui avait dit de partir quand même à la plage, ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps.

Leur vie n'avait pas beaucoup changé en 3 ans, leur équipe continuait de faire régner l'ordre à Starling et la criminalité diminuait de plus en plus chaque années, Oliver était fiers de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis tout ce temps. Nell était en dernière année de lycée et était toujours aussi proche de ses amies Amy et Maria, elle n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'un examen final mais elle avait promis de tenter de les rejoindre au plus vite dès que ce serait fini. La jeune fille avait décidé de ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard et cette décision n'avait pas étonné sa famille, bien au contraire, quand elle avait annoncé un soir qu'elle voudrait devenir flic, ça les avait fait sourire, mais en même temps ils la voyaient tellement dans ce rôle plus tard. Elle était douée pour juger les gens, douée pour leur parler, douée pour comprendre un tas de choses. Elle ferait une super flic. Même si elle avait toujours dit qu'elle n'aimait pas leurs uniformes. Nell avait bien grandi...

Théa gérait toujours le Verdant à la perfection et bien qu'elle sache pour la double identité de son frère elle n'interférait pas dans les missions de l'équipe, elle se contentait de servir de cache secrète et demandait quand même souvent des nouvelles. Elle s'était vite fait à l'idée et était aussi très fière de tout ce que son frère avait accompli depuis son retour de l'île. Depuis un an environ elle et Roy se voyait... Comme un couple, ils avaient eu du mal au début de peur de revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu au départ, mais Oliver avait réussi à convaincre sa sœur.

_Flash Back_

_« N'hésite pas Théa... J'ai hésité longtemps avec Félicity et même si je ne regrette rien de ce qu'on a vécu... J'aurais aimé réagir avant. »_

_« Mais elle et toi vous êtes parfait ensemble... Et si ce n'est pas le cas pour Roy et moi ? »_

_« Ne réfléchit pas à ça... Sinon tu y seras encore dans 10 ans. N'hésite pas... »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Et elle avait décidé, elle devait se donner une seconde chance avec lui, après tout ça ne lui coûterait rien. Et depuis un an tout allait bien entre eux même si elle s'inquiétait dès qu'ils partaient en mission.

_Flash Back_

_« Comment tu fais ? »_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« Pour ne pas paniquer dès qu'il n'est pas là ? »_

_« Je sais qu'il reviendra toujours Théa... Mais rassure-toi... Je ne suis rassurée que quand je le vois revenir. »_

_« Je ne m'y ferais jamais... »_

_« Crois-moi... Je ne m'y fais toujours pas. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Félicity sourit en repensant à Théa qui réagissait vraiment comme elle quand elle savait leurs hommes en mission. Elle repensait souvent à ce premier jour où elle avait vu débarquer Oliver à son bureau avec son ordinateur criblé de balles. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser embarquer aussi facilement avec un simple sourire ? Elle se le demandait encore même si elle n'avait aucun regret.

« Tu souris toute seule ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Lyla qui revenait avec l'eau. Elles appelèrent leurs enfants et les firent boire un peu. Il faisait chaud et il fallait qu'ils s'hydrate. Quand ils retournèrent vers leur château Lyla lui reposa la question.

« Je repense à la première fois que j'ai vu Oliver. »

« Oh... Le coup du PC plein de balles ? »

« Il t'a raconté ? »

« Oui... Et moi je ne l'aurais jamais réparé. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien... Même à ce moment là en un sourire et j'étais hypnotisée. »

Lyla vit son amie sourire en se tenant doucement le ventre.

« Bébé fait des siennes ? »

« Elle gigote beaucoup depuis ce matin. »

Félicity en était à huit mois de grossesse, fort heureusement la plage n'était pas très loin de Starling et elle avait quand même pu faire le voyage avec eux. Elle n'aurait pas aimé devoir rester chez elle seule tout le week end. Quand Félicity avait annoncé à Oliver qu'elle était enceinte, il avait été ravi. Cette fois bébé était prévu, c'était même Oliver qui lui avait demandé si elle voudrait bien donner une petite sœur à Alex. Elle n'avait pas hésité et avait répondu qu'elle adorerait. Et au moment de l'annonce... Il avait été plus que ravi.

_Flash Back_

_« C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? »_

_« Oui Oliver, après trois tests je peux te promettre que je suis bien enceinte. »_

_Elle avait pu voir son sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, il était heureux. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait serrer contre lui avant de la porter et de l'embrasser tendrement. _

_« Je suis sur qu'on aura une petite fille cette fois. »_

_Elle avait ri, il rêvait tellement d'avoir une fille._

_« J'aimerais bien aussi... Mais on ne peut pas choisir mon amour. »_

_« Je veux une petite fille. »_

_Elle avait de nouveau ri, il avait beau être le justicier de Starling, par moment il pouvait être aussi gamin que leur fils. Mais elle aimait ça. Vraiment._

_Fin Flash Back_

Quand ils avaient su que ce serait une fille, car cette fois ni lui ni elle ne voulait attendre pour savoir, ils avaient été heureux, très heureux. Ils allaient avoir leur petite Stella.

« Au moins cette fois on sait quoi acheter pour sa naissance à ce petit bout. »

« Je sais très bien que Oliver n'aurait pas résisté et quand il aurait su il aurait tellement heureux que j'aurais deviné qu'on allait avoir une fille... »

« Alex est ravi en plus. »

« Oui. »

Elle était vraiment heureuse, plus que ça même. Elle se retourna en entendant la voix de son mari qui l'appelait au loin. Elle se releva avec l'aide de Lyla, et oui bébé prenait de la place et la jeune femme avait du mal à se déplacer seule. Une fois Oliver près d'elle il la serra contre lui tendrement avant de poser une main sur son ventre.

« Bébé va bien ? »

« Oui très bien... Et toi ça va ? »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas... Juste quelques petits dealers qui traînaient près du lycée de Nell... Tout va bien maintenant. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Papa ! »

Oliver sourit en voyant leur fils courir vers lui, il le souleva dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu que depuis la veille mais il lui avait déjà tellement manqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être si heureux d'avoir un enfant, il ne pensait pas avoir le droit au bonheur mais depuis tout ce temps passé avec la jeune femme, avec leur fils... Oliver se plaisait dans le fait d'être heureux et qu'il ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

Félicity était dans sa chambre d'hôpital en train d'admirer la petite fille qu'elle venait de mettre au monde, Stella... Le prénom était resté malgré les années, ni elle ni Oliver n'avait voulu changer quand ils avaient su qu'ils auraient une petite fille. Elle était adorable et dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa maman. Oliver s'assit à côté d'elle... Tenant lui aussi une petite fille dans ses bras... Leur seconde petite princesse. Il sourit en les regardant toutes les deux, elles étaient vraiment belles. Félicity se blottit contre lui afin d'admirer également leur seconde fille.

« J'ai hâte de voir leur tête... »

« Moi aussi... »

Personne ne savait qu'ils allaient avoir des jumelles, ils avaient gardés ça pour eux, de plus le fait que leur seconde fille soit plus en arrière faisait que le ventre de la jeune femme n'avait pas grossi beaucoup plus que lors de sa première grossesse. Du coup personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit.

« Je crois que niveau surprise... On a fait fort là. »

« Oui... »

« Comment on leur annonce ? On mets Amélia dans son berceau pendant que je garde Stella ? »

« Je pensais à mettre Stella à côté de toi... légèrement cachée par la couverture... Et que tu gardes Amélia... »

« Oh je vois... Comme ça quand ils demanderont si c'est bien Stella... »

« Oui... »

Ils sourirent. Ils savaient que leurs amis étaient dans le couloir à attendre de pouvoir venir voir leur fille... Enfin non leurs filles. Mais ils ne le savaient pas encore.

« Fais-les entrer. »

Oliver déposa doucement Amélia dans les bras de sa mère après que cette dernière ai allongé délicatement Stella à côté d'elle. Avant d'aller leur ouvrir Oliver se pencha au dessus de Félicity et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Oliver ouvrit à leurs amis et leur fit signe d'entrer voir leur fille. Il était excité à l'idée de leur présenter leurs deux princesses. Ils entrèrent tous et sourirent en voyant Félicity qui malgré la fatigue semblait plus qu'heureuse. Théa s'avança en première afin d'observer sa nièce.

« Bonjour Stella... Elle est vraiment belle. »

« Oui c'est vrai... Mais ce n'est pas Stella... Théa je te présente Amélia... Amélia Grace. »

Leurs amis furent étonnés, ils parlaient tellement de Stella quand ils parlaient de leur bébé que jamais ils n'avaient pensé qu'ils changeraient de prénom à la naissance.

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? »

« Pas vraiment... Voici Amélia... Et voilà Stella. »

Oliver avait dit ça en soulevant le pan de couverture qui cachait sa seconde fille. Ils furent tous surpris sans exception de voir une seconde petite fille cachée à la vue de tous. Le couple sourit en voyant le visage de leurs amis.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire un accouchement normal vous deux ? »

Nell était toujours égale à elle même, même si elle avait bien grandi depuis sa rencontre avec eux, elle allait avoir 17 ans maintenant et devenait une jeune femme.

« Quoi c'est vrai, pour Alex on a du attendre la naissance avant de savoir que ce serait un garçon... Et là qu'on savait que ce serait une fille... Vous nous en présentez deux... »

Quelques jours plus tard quand ils furent enfin chez eux avec leurs filles Félicity surprit Oliver à la fenêtre, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sourit et se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux à regarder la ville par la fenêtre de leur appartement.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A tout... Depuis mon retour de l'île... Depuis notre rencontre... Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit d'être heureux. »

« Tu avais tort... Tu as le droit d'être heureux Oliver... »

« Je le sais maintenant. »

Félicity hésita un moment avant de continuer.

« Je te rends heureux Oliver ? »

« De plus en plus chaque jours... Grâce à toi... Je suis revenu à la vie... »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à discuter, à se sourire, à s'embrasser. Oliver avait failli rater le bonheur de toute une vie en hésitant à lui ouvrir son cœur, mais aujourd'hui après six ans passé avec elle, six années de pur bonheur il ne se disait qu'une chose. Qu'il était heureux d'avoir laissé l'amour entrer dans sa vie.

**Voilà fini ! Je sais l'épilogue est super court désolée mais je n'ai plus d'idée. Je tenais à remercier chaque personne qui m'a laissé des comm's et même ceux qui ne m'en ont pas laissé et qui m'ont suivit quand même. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant... Et encore moins que j'écrirais autant de chapitre oO. Je dois dire au revoir à Nell... Elle va me manquer sniiiiffff**

**PS : J'ai une idée de fic... un peu plus sombre que je vais écrire, mais je ne la posterais qu'une fois finie, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une fic ou un OS ^^**


End file.
